Thrill Seeker
by luna knightengale
Summary: How far would you go to chase boredom away. Join Sakura as she plays her role as heroine and seeks out excitement. Oh and shes a reincarnation of a modern day civilian who died of boredom.
1. Prologue Exciting World

Luna Knightengale

presents ...

**Thrill Seeker **

_How far would you go to chase the boredom away?_

* * *

**prologue**

_"Exciting world"_

I died of boredom.

Literally, I died because my soul was bored with my world and decided to leave. Talk about taking a turnoff off the highway of life. It felt like that too, like falling off a bridge and sinking in water. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly I was yanked out pulled towards a light, and I gasped for air.

Waaaa!

The sound of a crying baby fit my ear; it was so close and in tune with my breathing. I gasped, realizing that the crying baby was me. A blurry figure in white held me, and I felt the feeling of being rapped in soft cloth before being passed off again. I ended up in her hands, soft and gentle, my mother. It wasn't just instinct; there was something else a hum that was in rhythm with my own. It wasn't blood but close, run all through me producing a self melody.

Bah dum boom boom

It was the only warning I got before being snatched from my mother's arms.

Hahaha! He laughed holding me in the air like a prize "aren't you just the cutest thing!" He was almost yelling and my little ears hurt. Vaguely I registered that he wasn't speaking English but Japanese "kawaii" instantly activated my translator. I was honestly surprised it still worked, I was more so when the man through me in the air!

Mother rushed to catch me but 'father', I was assuming, caught me no bother.

"My little cherry blossom" he cued

"Dear!" Mother scolded "you can't do that to a baby!" She took me in her arms before punching Father on the head. He laughed it off and grinned at us, I clung on to mother for dear life, Father being a scatterbrain was far too dangerous.

"Um excuse me," the nurse said getting our attention "I'm here for the documentation. Have you decided on a name?"

"Ah yes," Father said standing straighter, he patted my head gentle "Sakura" he said smiling fondly.

"Sakura Haruno"

* * *

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, the first shinobi village and one located in the land of fire. As a village of one of the "Five Great Shinobi Countries," Konohagakure has a "Kage" as its leader known as the "Hokage." As of my birth, there had only been four Hokage, the fourth died young and the once retired third Hokage replaced him.

"The attack of the demon Fox" an event that would forever scar the village. "Long ago a demon Fox attacked a village of Shinobi; it had nine tails one of which could destroy mountains in a single swing. The shinobi rose up to defend their villages. One shinobi faced the demon in mortal combat, he sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it away. This shinobi was known as the 'Fourth Hokage'," or so the story goes.

The tale is well known in my previous life. Naruto a child burdened with the job of warden of a demon Fox. Hated by his village that saw only the prisoner he held within, he was neglected by them and longed to be acknowledged. And so he trained hard, formed bonds and eventually become the Hokage, the title was only given to the most powerful shinobi. It was a great story to read, not so great to experience. While I was not reincarnated as Naruto himself, I was reborn as one of his closest friends.

Sakura Haruno could be described with one word. Useless. In a world of shinobi where Ninja techniques are what make a Ninja she had none. While she did learn healing arts and become a "support character" and I use the term loosely. She was never of any use to the plot at all. The one time she was badass was short-lived, and overshadowed by her teammate and love interest, Sasuke literally moments later.

The writer didn't know how to write heroines and Sakura suffered for that, and being reincarnated as her if this world follows the plot set by her old one she was doomed.

Even knowing I had no real advantage in this world, my heart raced with a feeling I had long forgotten. Excitement. In a dangerous world where the slightest misstep spells your doom. A grin blossomed across my face. Zabuza, Orochimaru, Gaara, rogues ninjas, and the Akatsuki and that's not even mentioning the undead army and a God!

_This life is bound be exciting. _I died because I lose interest in what it took to live, will power. With no conflict or challenge to my life it eventually ended prematurely. Here there was always an enemy to fight, always a task to overcome, always room to grow. You can literally become a God, and that excited me.

Looking in the mirror a pair of green eyes stared back. Pink hair formed bangs over my large forehead. I wasn't bad looking, in fact, I was cute _thank God. _I suspected it was out of jealousy of my good looks that the other girls picked on my one flaw.

_The first thing I should do is build up my body strength, _I decided. Being as badass as Rock Lee couldn't hurt any, well nothing but my muscles anyway. _I should also study spells or Fuinjutsu_ the art of sealing. _Those are the only things I can do while my chakra coils are developing. _I had already learned Japanese back when I like my others thought they would go to Japan. I had gotten bored with the idea not long after learning the language and having no one to talk to.

_If this world follows the story then I'll be placed on team seven. The first task is beating Kakashi sensei. I wonder if I should change the plan if only a little. it would be boring if things stay the same._

Lost in thought I walked out of my room and downstairs where my parents sat in the living room. Father, Kizashi Haruno was an odd man, having dreamy and dull pink hair styled in the form of cherry blossom. His sideburns flowed into his angular mustache. He always wore casual kimono shirts and pants when off duty. You'd always know if his home because he was loud. Though I couldn't help think it was a facade to cover something.

"Hahaha!" Father laughed, no doubt at his own joke.

"Dear that wasn't funny in the slightest, having your clothes destroyed in such a way is just heartbreaking." Mother reprimanded him as usual. She was a tall, fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length blond hair her bang combed down the center of her forehead. Her green eyes frowned at father with disapproval. She always wore a dress with slits on both sides and a long pants underneath. without fail it would have the Haruno circles even though we were from a shinobi clan.

Shinobi clans are a huge family of shinobi that have there own specialty, Ninja art. They function as a unit in the village so far there only the three of us, and we don't specialize in anything. We were a simple civilian family.

Bum boom boom boom bum boom boom

Like the sound of drums that was also how I knew when father was nearby, there would be the sound of drums. Based on his mood the tempo might change but it always sounds like drums at a festival whenever he's home. Like I said, loud. Mother was more like flutes the faster the tempo the more irritated she is, it wasn't fast which means she not actually mad at father's words.

Ever since I could remember I've been able to hear these sounds I dubbed it "Soul Music" since it reflected their mood more than anything.

Father down at me as I approached.

"Well if it isn't my little cherry blossom" she scooped me into his arms, I immediately become to protest. Of course, it went ignored.

"What you been up to?" He grinned at my pouting face "I haven't seen you studying."

He hadn't been home often enough for him to know I wasn't studying, which meant someone had to have told him. Mother's soul begun to play a Mary tone giving her away.

"I already finished," I explained. Father rose a brow.

"You learned all the kanji and how to read them?" He didn't sound convinced.

"I also know how to count to 1000," I said innocently keeping my eyes wide. "And how to add and subtract." His eyes narrowed just a fraction for a second, I almost didn't notice but his drums become to slow in rhythmic beats. Mother's soul also slowed dangerously. Was I missing something? I get that I'm young but Konoha isn't short on child prodigies. Father busted into laughter.

"Oh is that right my little girls is a genius is she" he laughed again and patted my hair. "She gonna become a smarty pant like her mother!"

"Of course she is!" Mother said, "I can't have her become a knucklehead like you." Father laughed harder at that tears pricked his eyes.

I poured and crawled out of his lap, I ran to the doorway and put on my shoes.

"Sakura wear are you going" mother called after me.

"Out!" I called back, "be back before sunset" and with that, I ran out the door and down the street. My mind raced as I thought of father's drums, even though he was laughing it never once chanced tone. Slow, soft and deadly serious. A shiver ran through me "fear" but even that was thrilling, everything seems so much more enjoyable than boredom.

_This is so exciting! if I do die in this world, it won't be from boredom that's for sure._

* * *

**Hello my little Night Walkers. Luna here. Thank you for reading my story. Its a "isekai" story that i wanted to tell for a bit. It also happen to my first story, so its guaranteed to be bad. **

**Art by A2T will draw. **

**Until next time. Night song!**


	2. Chapter 1 Friendship?

Chapter 1

100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and running till I dropped. That is what I did for three years, like the great One that transcends human strength. While I was stronger than most five-year-olds, I wasn't a planet buster sadly. Working out every day had done wonders for my strength and stamina, and with my chakra coils being formed I could finally learn Ninjutsu.

_And thinking about it, didn't Lee do 1000 pushups using his thumbs? _

The image disturbed me, and I shakedown my head to clear it. I wasn't doing that even so I wore gravity seals on my legs and arms. It made me slowed and my body fit healthy but if I could overcome it I would be better off for it.

Fuinjutsu was much like programming; you write down a series of commands and apply chakra to activate it. After testing it, you made adjustments until it complied, and you are satisfied with the results. In Fuinjutsu, understanding, ink - something blood, and chakra is all you need. From just that, you could create something from a simple explosion tag, to a time and space warping storage scroll. It wasn't hard to understand why nations banded together to destroy the Uzumaki clan. What was confusing was why Konoha, despite being their allies, didn't try and save them. I also wondered why no Uzumaki sought refuge in Konoha.

_Konoha only used the Uzumaki as nine tail vessels. Mito, Kishina, Naruto. It's almost sad. _

Mother placed a plate down in front of me with my retain lunch, mackerel sushi, edamame beans and fresh fruit. She had thought it odd at first but continued to supply it. The meal wasn't costly if anything it should be kind on her pockets. It was healthy and I was benefitting from it. She placed down milk tea next and walked back to the kitchen for father's meals. Milk and meat are good for the development of the body, but my aim was a busty bust. Sakura was a complete flat chest until the very end. Even Hinata and Ino developed. In my past life, I had a modest bust I inherited from my grandmother. However, you can still hack it by overdosing on protein.

I had been taking care of my hair too, trying out recipes for hair homemade hair products. I'd gotten attached to my beautiful pink hair and was going to protect it, that girl from the exam was going to lose her arm if she touched it. it was still short but I wasn't worried it would grow pretty quick once I hit puberty. Now it was just silky, hovering just above my shoulders. I had used a red hair band decorated with sakura shaped jewels, in place of Ino's ribbon. I hadn't met her yet and my hair was becoming a bother. Father had bought it for my birthday; I had been over the moon. Even though he always acted oblivious I knew by know just how much he noticed.

Father looked at me with a grin, though his drums were serious. I had gotten better at my soul reading; I could even "sense" someone once I got a feel for their soul or rather "Chakra". I had a limited range but once someone entered it, I could track their movement and mood.

Right now father was not happy.

No one could accuse Father of impatience. He sat at the table and joked as we ate lunch, talking about everything and nothing at all. The day appeared to be like any other, it was when we had finish eating and mad movements to leave, that he stroke.

"Say Sakura-chan," he started getting my attention, his face masked with a pout. "You've been running off so often lately, could it be? A spring tryst." His teasing was honest for a moment but he seemed to realize that it was a possibility and he frowned.

There was a moment of silence; I stayed quite allowing him to over think. Only when his face began to warp into horror did I speak.

"No, I spend my time picking flowers and reading books," I informed him. I wasn't even lying; I was picking flowers, medicinal herbs, and reading books, medical books, and fuinjutsu. "I even found one called a 'Hana Ao" it's really pretty." I cued childishly. It worked father relaxed some but not completely.

"Well I'm off," I said turning to leave, they had wanted to know what I was up to and now they did. Thinking I was in the clear, I bolted for the door. I didn't make it far before he picked me up and tucked me under his arm.

"How about we hang out for a day," he said "I'm always so busy I never got to spend time with my beautiful cherry blossom." Putting on his sandals he walked out the door, with calls to mother and me tucked under his arm.

* * *

Father stopped at a play ground filled with children of all shapes and sizes, most if not all playing "ninja". He placed me down at the front steps leading up it, and putted on my sandals.

"Training all the time is no good," he said and a serious tone, "you should make friends are you'll be lonely." He looked at me with serious eyes for the first time. His eyes bore into me trying to convey something, something important, I looked away. He sighed, standing up.

"Either way we're not leaving here until you make at least one friend." I glared at him, then at the playfield of children. I pouted and stamped off. It was easy for him to say so "go make friends" he didn't have to actually do it.

I never liked children, even when I was there age. Their childish ways were far too predictable.

"I'm gonna be a ninja!" yelled one.

"I'm gonna be Hokage!' yelled another.

"My dad can knows really cool jutsus!" yet another declared.

Different world, same stupidity. That's right, they all want attention, and so they most upstage those around them. They must out do everyone to stand out in the crowd, to be important.

_How boring._

There was no mystery to their action, I could predict them, and that was no fun at all.

_I wander if my own children will be boring to me._

The unpleasant thought made me pause, stopping in my tracks, frowning. There was little chance I'd actually fall in love, since I was never interested in romance. There were limited love interests in konoha anyway.

_"Could it be a spring tryst?" _Father's teasing played in my mind making me uneasy.

"Romance huh?"

"Ehh! No way! Mom said I shouldn't play with you!"

The yelling caught my interest, and I looked over to the source. A group of boys around my age, were frowning at little boy with blond hair. The blond's shoulders slumped as he walked away to sit I the shade of a nearby tree. I couldn't help but stare, I didn't listen to the boys as they discourse the rules of their game, nor did I listen to those around that gossiped. Blond hair was very nostalgic for me. In this world candy colored hair was the norm; even my own hair was pink. To see a formally, "normal" colored hair…

Curiously I walked over to where the blond sat, in hindsight I should have known. There weren't many kids; parents would go out of their way, to warn their children away from. Even less with blond hair. I'd just thought I wouldn't meet him until the academy.

Naruto Uzumaki, sat under the tree looking out at the other children with longing. He was so captivated by them that he didn't even notice me, until I was upon him.

_Not good for a, wanna be ninja._

Sapphire orbs regarded me, and I froze lost in them. I felt as though it had been a life time ago, since I had seen eyes do blue. Father and light blue eyes and Ino had pale blue, but no one had sapphire blue.

"Beautiful" slipped from my lips without consent.

"What?" he asked, still looking at me. I gave a nervous chuckle and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Say, why aren't you playing with everyone?" I asked. I knew the reason of course, because…

"No one wants to play with me" he stated, I knew it to be the case and yet, seeing his lonely face made my heart ache. "pity." my face softened as I looked at him. Knowing and experiencing, this was what made this world infesting. While knowing how everything will happen is boring, seeing and experiencing it is a different story. And seeing his pain made me what to wash it away.

I looked over to where father stood watching me, he was out of my sensor range but I could tell he wasn't happy. He never did tell me I shouldn't play with Naruto, and he did say I could leave once I had a friend. a devious smirk spread across my face.

"If you know no one will play with you," I said looking back at him. "Why stay here? Isn't it boring?" I reached out a hand. "Come on, I'll be more fun with me." I gave him my best smile. I hadn't that of what I'd do once I met Naruto. In hindsight I should have, he was the hero after all, brave and strong. Sometimes it was easy to forget he had a lonely childhood. His beautiful eyes stared at my outstretched hand in awe. There was a moment of hesitation before he took it, and I pulled him to his feet.

Casting one more look over my shoulder at my father, his eyes were narrow; I turned and ran into the forest Naruto in tow. _A young green disappeared into the foest with the demon fox; I wander who's in more danger, Naruto or me._

* * *

We ran through the forest until we reached a clearing where we slowed. We stood in a field of flowers surrounded by trees, it was well hidden and it took me quite some time to find it. Sakura's hiding place, I turned and walked to a huge tree, Naruto followed. I parted the curtain vines and stepped in. Sakura had decorated this place with toys and flowers I filled it with herbs and books.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked around in awe; the space was small but perfect for our size. A table and bookshelf build into the wall, sat in one corner, a mortar and pestle, vase of flowers and herbs sat in the other, the floor covered with an old soft carpet. I sat down on the custom mat and Naruto did the same still looking around.

"You like it?" I asked when he settled down a bit.

"It's awesome!" he exclaimed his eyes sparkling.

"Why thank you" I said, my chest rising with pride. "I decorated it myself."

"Really!?"

"That's right, I gestured to the table and bookshelf. "Over there is my studies, books I've bought and notebooks are on the shelves, along with a few story books." myth was often based on truth and so I liked to decode the stories written about legends. "Over there is my lab" I pointed to where the mortar and pestle and herbs sat. "I make ointments over there, along with other things," I gestured to the pace we sat, "and this is the living space, I sleep here sometimes" I chuckled at Naruto's face. Children were really easy to impress it seemed. Wide eyes, chubby face and whiskers, Naruto was so adorable.

"Say." Naruto said uncertain, "why did you bring me here?" he asked not meeting my eyes.

"I wanted to show you something interesting," I said easily. "Aren't you having more fun there than you were there?"

"I am but… aren't your parents gonna be mad you played with me?"

"Dad was the one to say make friends" I pouted "If he doesn't like my choices it has nothing to do with us." Father did give me free rein; it's his own fault for dropping me off in a place with a dangerous element.

Naruto looked up at me in surprise, "friends?" he sound unsure, almost afraid I'd take it back.  
Friends with Naruto? The idea didn't sound so bad; it would mess up the timeline but…

I reached out a hand, much like I had before when were met.  
"My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Let's be friends." I smiled at him welcomingly. Once more he hesitated, looking at my hand in awe.

"N-Naruto." he said taking my hand firmly.

_So young, and already so strong_.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ya know!"

_So cute!_

The sound of a flute, and the warmth of the summer sun, assaulted my senses. A grass field stretching as far as the eye can see, a bright sun shining above the sky clear. And a distant bamboo flute. Warm, bright, peaceful and imposing, yep that describes Naruto to a T.

A dark cloud hovered over an ominous mountain; a growl could be heard in the wind that flowed from it.

Kurama.

The nine tail fox demon. A Bijuu, the most powerful of them all, sealed inside Naruto… it was also the reason for his neglect, as the villagers feared and hated the creatures he held captive.

My grip tightened protectively. _I won't let you hurt any more, you've been through enough haven't you?_

"Come on ill teach you something cool!" I excitingly pulled him to my study table placing a blank paper in front of him. "How's your calligraphy?"

/

Naruto as it turned out was very good at calligraphy. He was fond of spirals and often exaggerated the curves of most characters, he created his own style, I was kind of jealous. I had him use a, Konoha issued paper boom, as a template to create his own.  
His eyes twinkled when it blow up, he even gave me a hug in a fit of joy.

It felt nice. Seeing Naruto get excited having succeeded at something, made me feel proud.

_My little, Nikko. _

The sun hung low to the west when I walked Naruto home. He had insisted that he walked me home, but I had informed him that my father would come get me. I had felt his presence when we returned from the forest. He kept his distance but stayed close enough to be in my range. Naruto's apartment was on the top floor of the apartment building, his room having its own balcony. The place was a dump however, and The Third lost some of my respect, which wasn't much to begin with. He should have retired a long time ago; a man that was raised in war cannot understand the concept of peace, no matter what he says.

to his credit the old man knew this and had wanted it hand the title over to Minato, and when he died and his own students – The Legendary Sannin – were either mad or missing, he was forced to take up the title again. I swallowed a sigh that threaten to rip from me, glancing at Naruto, who was ranting about ramen. I couldn't help but smile sadly.

_He deserves so much more than this. _

We stopped at his door, the Uzumaki clan symbol, hang proudly on it.

_Shouldn't the Uzumaki be a noble clan? Naruto, should be living in a clan compound, damn it._

I hadn't realized it then, but I had adopted Naruto, protective as a mother her newborn. I had been worried I wouldn't love my own child, but somewhere in the back of my mind I overcome it. Without realizing it, Naruto had saved me like would, so many others.

"So uhh," he started looking at everything but me. "Can we like hang out again tomorrow?" he looked like a puppy, or rather a kit, afraid of rejection. Despite myself I laughed, he was just too cute. He looked up horrified, and I laughed harder. How anyone could hate a face like that was beyond me. I reached out and patted his head and pet it. I smiled fondly, even as my touch made him flinch.

"I'll meet you at the play ground, and we can go to the base from there yeah?" I said and he relaxed, sighing in relief. His face was spited by his huge grin a moment later.

"Yeah" he said, "then you can teach me how to make my own paper bomb" he smiled brightly. His skies clouded just a bit though, my eyes narrowed.

"That's right!" I encouraged. We'll call it The Uzumaki Bang." I said hand over his shoulder as I drew the other in the air as though to show him the words. Perhaps he saw it because his clouds faded and he shined again.

"Yeah alright!" he yelled excited. I cupped the back of his head and pulled him in close. He was shorter than me so it was easy to kiss his forehead, he stilled in my arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow before noon, Nikko" I whispered in his ear, which had turned red. _So cute. _I released him and walked off, touched his forehead watching me go. Looking back I smiled brightly at him. "Bye bye, Naruto."

With that I left, feeling lighter, I'm pretty sure I skipped a few times. Father was at the crossroad leaning on the wall, his hands crossed. His drums were calm matching his facial expression.

"Father" I greeted, smiling smugly. I walked past him only stopping when he spoke.

"Sakura, are you sure about him" he's voice was calm and emotionless. "If you choose him, life in the village won't be easy for you." And wasn't that the truth, for a village that preached togetherness and understanding, they were extremely prejudice. Hating immediately what they don't understand.

I held my hands behind my back, and looked up at the now night sky. A gentle breeze blew through my hair, cool and soothing.

"You were right," I admitted catching him off guard, "it is lonely without friends, I hadn't noticed until I met Naruto." I had friendships before this life, but like everything else. It flicked and died. When I realized where and who I was, I didn't worry about friendship because I knew it would come. But even Sakura had Ino growing up, _perhaps early bonds weren't so bad.  
_  
I turned to face father a serious expression on my face, his eyes widen when he saw the determination in mine.

"I have chosen Naruto Uzumaki as my friend" I stated "any one that tries to sever our bond…" I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Is the enemy"

* * *

**Hello my little night walkers, Luna rises again. Chapter one is up and the adventure begins. joins us every Monday night for new updates.**

**art: A2T will draw.**

**until next time. Night song!**


	3. Chapter 2 Pale Eyes

Chapter 2

Pale eyes

Killing intent is the exuding of pure murderous intention and is used by amateur and pro ninja alike. It can paralyzean unsuspecting victim with fear, and if it's strong enough, make them see their own gruesome deaths. Compared to when a full-fledge ninja admits this aura that of a civilian is laughable. Hundreds of it focused on one person however, is enough to make an amateur tremble. As was the case with Naruto when we walked through the town, the villages would look at him with such hatred it was ridiculous. He had gotten use to most of it, but that didn't make it easier to watch, and so I diffracted killing intent at whoever glared at him. I didn't fool myself into believing it was strong enough to paralyze them with fear, I even caught Chunins saying how cute my killing intent was.

Fear of the unknown, that's what made then cower and look away. I was a child that mingled with the demon fox, who knew what I was capable of. Combining that with my killing intent, and I was an unknown threat. I was fine with this, exposed to killing intent – even this small – and exuding my own was good practice. In time it would prove useful against my future foes.

Naruto all but skipped through the streets, dancing around the glaring villagers, who were confused by his smile. It frustrated me to no end, how the villagers can be so cruel to a child. Naruto was one of the reasons Konoha could live in peace for so long.

The Third Great Shinobi War, a war that involved all the great nations, left all parties in a state of land of water was experiencing a coup, the land of Earth; a decrease in their military after the war, the land of wind had a treaty with Konoha and the land of Lightning…

The land of Lightning, north-east of the land of fire, and the home to the ninja village: The village hidden in the clouds or Kumogakure. In the center of the country are vast mountain ranges, whose many thunderstorms gave the country its name. Fromthese mountain ranges, many rivers flow to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displays an impressive oceanic beauty. There are many hot springs located within the country. The country's western border with the Land of Frost has a large dessert.

The natives of Kumogakure have dark skinand share a strong resemblance to the African descended of my old world. They fight with swords and specialized in lightning style jutsus. They were also "true ninja" in the sense that they lie, steal and sabotage for their own benefits. They even went so far as to kidnap Shinobi with outstanding chakra, as they attempted to do with Kishina however were foiled by Minato. They also used a signing of a treaty as a cover to kidnap a Hyuga for their dojutsu, The Byakugan. They failed the would-be kidnapper dead, and the Kumogakure claimed ignorance.

"We know nothing of that attack," they said, "he acted on his own, howeversore since he was the Head Ninja who was sent to sign a peace treaty. We require compensation, the body of the one who killed him, or there will be war."

Hiashi, the head to the Hyuga clan, was the said killer and he just so happen to have the Byakugan. The third Hokage not wanting war agreed, however, Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother took his place since his Byakugan was "sealed." In the end, Kumogakure failed to acquire the Byakugan and a child was fatherless. This happened just two years ago, I was even at the welcoming festival. It was hard to set back knowing what would happen but cheesy as it may sound it was for the greater good.

* * *

I paused outside of Ichiraku uneasy, as Naruto ran in exchanging greetings. I had noticed it a while back but ignored it thinking it was just a random villager. But, I could still feel it, eyes on my back, or rather, Naruto's. They weren't malicious more curious than anything.

A soft jingle bell chimed, as Naruto emerged from Ichiraku to get me.

"Hey Sakura, what's the hold-up?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

_So cute!_

I looked away hiding my glee with a cough, his adorable face was dangerous.

"I'm fine, let's eat yeah?" I followed Naruto in and as immediately assaulted by the delicious fragrance. I was never a Ramanperson; I would eat it if it was placed in front of me. I wouldn't go out of my way to have it. However, I sat down on the provided stools, drowning in the scent of good ramen. I was reconsidering my life choices.

"What's this?" said Ayame, Teuchi – the ramen guy's – daughter. Her brown hair was tied under a white bandana. Her dark eyes eyeing me curiously, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto went tomato red, stammering out denials, it was honestly deadly cute. I really wanted to watch some more however, the bells were becoming ringing in a panic.

"No no," I said waving the issue away, "Naruto is currently my best friend."currently because he could always be replaced, not that I would consider him boyfriend material.

_If we were to become more_…

The image of Naruto in a 'kiss the cook' apron appeared in my mind and doubled over. I covered my mouth and tried to not to let the laughter out. I remembered vaguely Minato wearing an apron holding a ladle; it did nothing for my compositor.

"Well aren't you guys full of energy,"Teuchi turned around and placed two ramen bowls down in front of us. My bowl was filled with ramen, narutomaki, memma, boil eggs, seaweed and pork to the sides. The presentation was amazing, and way doing a great job at wanting to eat it, I was drooling.

"Thanks for the food!" Naruto announced breaking out of my daze. I mumbled my own thanks and dig in.

Where his chakra end and ramen began was last to me, he was literally mixing his soul into the meal. Ichiraku ramen, we truly were eating his passion.

I swam in an ocean of flavored soup, sank down on a bed of pork and pillows of eggs. Noodles like visible wind floated by, a tree of seaweed leaves and narutomaki trunk, casting a shadow over me as I touched into my bed, memma blanket as covering. I liked my lips savoring the taste. I opened my eyes slowly vaguely wondering when I had closed it. Looking down, I was greeted with an empty bowl. I blinked, but the image didn't change, my bowl was empty. _Since when!?_ I looked up to see everyone watching me with varying degrees of horror. Ayame's eyes were with her face flush, covering a smile no doubt with her had. Naruto was genially horrified, and Teuchi… he was pleased!?

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"S- Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered trembling terribly. "What, was that face?" he looked so horrified was my face that bad? I looked to Ayame and Teuchi but got nothing but an approving nod from Teuchi and an embarrassed glance from Ayame.

_Yeah, no help there._

With I sigh I lifted my empty bowl "another!" I demanded. Naruto sighed in relief and got working on his own bowl. I wasn't a ramen person but I was seriously considering becoming a regular here.

/

I was in the middle of my morning jog when I heard a yelp flowed by the sound of something crashing down. I looked around to see petite women with lilac hair dressed in a pale blue kimono, surrounded by scattered goods. She gingerly touched her ankle that had already turned red, standing out against her pale skin. I sighed shaking my head and mumbling about clumsy girls under my breath as I approached her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked reaching out a hand to her. Pale eyes looked up at me and I stilled.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said flushed "I twisted my ankle it seems. I'm alright, promise."

She was a beautiful woman with long hair and wide eyes, eyes that belong to the Hyuga clan.

_What was a Hyuga doing out here so early anyway?Grocery shopping?She must be from the branch family._

She tried to stand up but winced when she put weight on her already swollen ankle. She was saying her thanks for the concern, but I was watching her injury. I had been practicing my medical skills, and could now heal minor wounds, especially with my small chakra reserves. I knelt before her and reached out for her ankle, she flinched but relaxed when I didn't touch it. Green glowing chakra lid up my tiny hands and I worked in concentration. I had practiced on the animals in the forest around my base. I had used the poor things as target practiced, and when I landed a hit, as test subjects. I had only killed two fishes before I figured out the proper output. Too weak and it won't work quickly enough to keep them alive, too much and well… they exploded. I had been horrified, the cells multiplied too quickly and the body could no longer contain it. And that was the reason for experiments, so you didn't kill your patients.

I exhaled relief when her leg healed without incident; she flexed it and found no pain. I smiled proudly, she was my first human experiment, but I was on the right track as she still had her leg. She looked at me with awe, I felt a bit guilty having treated her like a lab rat.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed, "I was unaware there was medical ninja's this young!" I decided not to point out that there were plenty of young medics during the war. They needed as much as they could get; anyone with the slightest hint of chakra control was taught medical Ninjutsu and sent into war.

I smiled politely instead and replied modestly, "I don't know all that much, I can really only heal small things" I scratched my cheek blushing for effect.

"That much is amazing! Our clan is incapable of medical Ninjutsu because of our-!" she paused abruptly, covering her mouth. I raised a single brow at her pause before I realized. She was about to reveal a clan secret. I chuckled, giving my best innocent – I don't know what you're talking about-face.

"It's a hard technique to learn I have to really concentrate to do it right," I said she relaxed her mistake overlooked. I changed the subject.

"Do you need a hand?"I said as I began to pick up the scattered fruits.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" she bent and began to help; soon they were all gathered into two separate bags. I weighed one and looked up at herincredulously; the bag was at least 20 kilo. I had thought her a civilian among the Hyuga but it would seem I was wrong. She was defiantly a ninja.

"Here I'll carry one, so you don't have another accident," I said carrying the lighter of the two.

"Eh that's alright I wouldn't want to trouble you" she protested. I gave her a blank look.

"How many times have you fallen since morning?" I asked. Her silence was telling, she was a ninja for sure, or at least can use her chakra properly. A ninja wouldn't twist there ankle like that at least not so easily, she was what may be called "clumsy." I was mistaken when I thought her from the branch family member; she didn't have a seal, under her bang. She was probably sent on errands because she was so clumsy and couldn't fight properly. With a heavy sigh, I turned and begun to walk.

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I introduced myself. She ran to catch up with me when she realized I wasn't stopping.

R-Rabenda, Rabenda Hyuga." she said as we made our way to the clan compound.

* * *

The Hyuga compound was huge. The walls around the compound form a circle and a pathway separating it in yin and yang. Two huge buildings on either side of the divide. The head of the main family lived in one and the branch house the other. The entire compound had a sense of balance. Even the chakra in the air was calm and balance.

Rabenda led me to a small kitchen nearest to a dojo, where I could hear combat. we packed everything out in recorded time and I received takoyaki on a stick for my troubles.

"Thanks again for helping me, I really appreciate it" she said drinking tea. We sat on the well-polished Engawa, eating.

"No problem," I said past the food in my mouth, "you should be more careful" I swallowed "Especially around stairs." I was serious but she laughed

"I will," she said chuckling. Food done, I rose to leave. I brushed the wrinkles out of my dress. It was more of a shirt really, reaching just below my thigh.A pink sleeveless, with a pale mesh long sleeve top, a slit at the front and back that connected at the collar. Matching pale loose pants stopped under my knee a buttoned cuff tightening it around my leg. I had left my white sandals at the front.

I turned to Rabenda to wish her farewell only to notice she had stopped laughing. She stared horrified at me, or rather over my shoulder. Too late I felt the new chakra, it was cold and fluffy and soft?

_Ice-cream?_That was the first thing I thought of when I felt the chakra. Looking around I was met with cold pale eyes and a face hard as stone.

Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan, stood glaring at me. the exacted mirror of his twin brother Hizashi, his long black hair flowed down his back, pale eyes, dressed in a loose-fitting white robe with a long-sleeves, brown haori.

He killed a cloud Shinobi with a single touch, and right now his eyes promised me the same fate. Rabenda came to my rescue, _blessed angel. _

Lord Hiashi, good morning" she bowed and I mimicked her. He didn't take his eyes off me as we raised our heads.

"Who," he gritted out; "is this?" veins ran to his eyes, signaling the Byakugan's awakening. My body stiffened, it felt like I was completely naked in front of a crowd. I wanted so badly to cover myself but I couldn't move. He wasn't seeing my body; he was seeing all the places he could touch he had to touch to kill me.

_One touch and I'm dead. I just had to run today, didn't I? _

"This is Sakura; she healed my ankle and helped me with my groceries" Rabenda explained. She was so brave to even looking him in the eye.

"She healed you?" his eyes narrowed on me, "medical ninjutsu?"

"Yes it was quitegood at it" her eyes sparkled, "my ankle was healed within minutes!"

"What clan are you from?" he asked.

H-Haruno" I struggled out he was so intense. He had to be looking at my chakra pool; I felt his eyes on my soul. I vaguely registered that I could feel him _looking_ at me, and wondered in the back of my mind if it was the same for all dojutsu.

"That's not a Shinobi clan

"No," I confirmed, "Though both my parents are Shinobi, I'm from a civilian clan."

"Did they teach medical ninjutsu?" he was becoming far too interested.

"No, I learned it on my own." My statement was met with silence both of them becoming deadly quite. I wondered what I had said wrong, replaying the conversation in my head"

"Come with me," he said as he turned and walked away, I thought of running but Rabenda – bless her soul – took my hand and walked after him. Once again I regretted not sleeping in.

* * *

We arrived at the dojo moments later; it was a huge space with polished dark floors and ink paintings on the walls. The space was empty say for three; a small girl in brown overall, her dark blue hair in a hime-cut, a young boy in matching overalls his long brown hair tied at the tip, and an old man that had to be blind, long hair flowing down his back in matching outfit to Hiashi.

I heard the sound of bells as the girl looked up to see Hiashi enter, the same bell that I heard before.

"Hinata, Neji" he called and I stared. The two children turned to face him and bowed. Hinata Hyuga was the most adorable girl I had ever seen. So young she still had round cheeks her pale eyes wide and filled with innocents.

_So cute! _Her cuteness rivaled Naruto's; they were met for each other.

"Welcome back father," she said and the taste of strawberry fit the air or rather my senses. I glanced at Hiashi as he nodded to his daughter's face still hard.

_What's this? Is that affection I sense? Well, this is interesting._

Neji spared me but a glance before looking at Hiashi; he wasn't as cute as Hinata, his face already starting to become a permanent glare. _What a waste. _

"Neji you will be entering the academy this spring. I would like for you to test your strength against this child," Hiashi said and my heart stopped. _ Me, fight Neji! The child prodigy of the Hyuga clan? I knew it! Today is the worst. _

"Yes lord Hiashi" Neji said obediently, he didn't look thrilled but he didn't object.

"Say, why do you want him to fight me?" I asked; because I wanted to know why I was gonna get my ass kicked.

"You show promise," was all he said before walking over to stand beside the old man. Hinata stood to the side with Rabenda, she looked conflicted and her bells trembled.

The Neji standing before her was nothing compared to the man he would be. He was shorter and weaker, but no less a treat, especially to me.

Sighing in defeat and took a boxing stance as Neji took the Hyuga stance.

"Let's have a good fight," I said weakly, he didn't acknowledge.

"Begin!" Hiashi shouted and Neji charged.

His palm flew past my face as I quickly dodged, reflexes the only thing that saved me. He turned and struck again and I moved away. He wasn't using chakra so there was no real threat but my body moved on its own each time. This was my first real fight since I rebirth.I gritted my teeth and throw a punch at his face. It was gracefully deflected, and he took advantage of the opening it provided. Pain exploded in my chest, air knocked out of my lunges, I staggered back. If this were a few years in the future that would have been a k.o. catching my breath quickly I charged again. My punch was defected to the side as before; I twisted my body and attacked with a roundhouse kick. It missed its mark as he stepped out of range, with my back turned he stroked me in the back. I fell to my knees before rolling away.

He didn't let me recover; charging at me striking me as I was down. I was on the defensives dodging where I could and blocking anything I couldn't, which still did damage. Ever retaliation was met with a brutal counter.

It wasn't a fight, it was a slaughter.

I hit the mat for the last time and decided not to get back up. The old man was nodding with approval and Hinata and Rabena looked horrified. I thought of the signs that said today was going to be so horrible and found that there was none. Misfortune was stealthier than a ninja.

The image of a girl with short black hair and icy blue eyes overlapped with Neji as she spoke.

"Are you just going to give up?" the words brought me back to a life before this. As a child, my mother had entered me in various dancing competitions. She had said it was because I was so graceful, but I knew she'd only done it to spite our neighbors.

I had never won once, and I soon realized that it wasn't a competition but a game for profit. The judges let the person that the people wanted to see even if they weren't talented. One season I had made it to the semi-finals. It wasn't because I was a crowd favorite; I was just more liked than the others and made for a good _opponent _to the finals.

I was placed against not only the crowd favorite but also the guaranteed winner if her track record was anything to go crowd screamed her name as she danced gracefully around the floor, even my parents were mesmerized by her.

I didn't try to compete when it was my turn; I knew the outcome and wouldn't struggle. I fell then and didn't get back up. I stood and left instead. The final words I heard were…

_"Are you just going to give up?"_

Giving up would imply I even had a chance and stopped before making use of it. Everything was already planned; this was how the outcome would always be. No one expected anything different so why fight against the current.

_**Won't it be boring to lose here?**_

The voice was my own but I didn't say it.

I stood in a warping dark space, purple mist swirled around me; I looked ahead and stared at my reflection, _she _didn't look, please.

_**Are you just going to give up at every turn?**_

_AndnowI'mtalkingtomyself._

I sighed, _Neji's really strong, Ican'tbeathim._

_**We don't stand a fighting chance against anyone, not Zabuza, Orochimaru and sure as hell, not Madara. Sakura already lost to the**__**m **__**remember? What's the point of training if you don't intend to change anything?**_

_**It's boring to just give up when you haven't given it you're all. You'll never know what might have been if you had tried. **_

_**We last before we even fought back then, but wouldn't it have been more exciting to show them just how much better you were than her. **_

I looked away.

_**It's different here! Our story has already been told but we don't have to follow its example. We have already broken the rules by befriending Naruto. We can change things! **_

_**You'll never know unless you try, this wasn't in the main story so you don't know the outcome, it could go either way. That boy is not the Neji we know, he's a child - prodigy sure - but he's nothing compared to what he will be. We have a fighting chance. Take it! **_

She clenched her fist trembling.

_**Didn't we decide to live an exciting life this time? Wouldn't it be exhilarating to fight all against Neji Hyuga! The genius, prodigy just for the thrill of it! We are not like Sakura we live for exciting and will die with a satisfied smile on our face. **_

My eyes widen as _she _grew larger until she towered over me, color her colors faded living only white that served as her outline.

"Inner Sakura" was written on her forehead.

_**This is our life we choose how we live, it's boring to just give up, lets fight. **_

A thrill ran through me as a grin split my face, Hiashi paused mid-sentence. I got back on my feet staggering a bit when I looked him his eyes went wide just a bit before narrowing. My smile was not a nice one, it was cruel and fitted with bloodlust.

_My first fight shouldn't end so boring, what was I even thinking. _

I ran healing chakra all throughout my body to heal the sore muscles and numb the pain.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," I said with a bow "I look forward ti out fight."As I said it, I through the pale top off and released my restrictive seals. The cloth flattered to the ground, between us.

"The real fight begins now."

The clothing hit the ground and I charged.

Neji was ready for my attack but not my speed, without the gravity seals I was as light as a feather and faster than he could see. My fist sunk into his stomach and he coughed before being thrown back by the force. He stopped himself from going too far gripping the floor, causing it to squeak. I bounced lightly on my feet delivering quick punches to the air.

Neji soon recovered from his shock and attacked, I leaped into the air and came down with a dropkick. With his hands crossed he blocked, he grabbed my ankles and I dropped my knee in his face. He released me and I delivered a backflip kick to his chin for good measure. Landing on all fours I swept his legs from under him, he hit the floor with a thud.

Without buy seals I naturally faster as was the aim, I wanted to imitate Rock Lee, I think I might have succeeded. Neji's eyes blazed with anger, the table had turned in a 180 fashion to my side he was the one on the defensive.

_Not fun to get your ass kick is it?_

The air was hot, scorching even, the heat radiated from Neji as he stood. A bird, no a phoenix blazed around him. His Byakugan activated as he glared at me, here was hoping he hadn't learned the Gentle Fist.

He launched at me palm raised and going for the kill, my head hit the ground as I bent backward, his attack sailing over me, missing entirely. Everyone gawked at my flexibility; I had thought that flexibility essential for a ninja to have. I had broken my body and put it back together, to achieve that end. I was the worst pain I had ever felt in either of my lives, and I wished for the sweet relief of death through it all. At the end of it, I had a flexibility that would give Orochimaru a run for his money.

I aimed my knee for his stomach but he rested his hand in it and flipped away. I stood upright and smiled at him as he took his stance, he charged and I met him halfway.

We exchanged deadly blows, neither of us backing down or giving the other time to recover. Blow for blow, pain for pain. This! This was a fight!

Inner roared as I kicked him sending him through the open doors and into the courtyard. The day was now in full swing the sun passed the horizon. Not caring for my surroundings I gave chase, leaping off the engawa coming down with a punch.

Cha! I yelled in sync with Inner as we neared our prey. My knocked bruised as I missed and hit the ground instead. Shaking off the pain I smiled at Neji who was breathing heavy. My heart pounded in my ear my breathing heavy as his but a grin still split my face. Inner had been right giving it my all was exhilarating.

My hands aced from using them as a shield against Neji's wrath. I decided to use my feet for the remainder of the fight, I wasn't much of a taekwondo fighter but how hard could it be?

I did a poor imitation of Chun Li, one leg up, knee bent, a hand arcing over my head palm up, the other around my knee palm down. I wasn't very impressed but Neji eyed me with caution. I charged him kicking at his head; he blocked it griping it hard. Trapped I brought the other up but that one too was held captive, I grinned victoriously. Bending backward I placed my hands on the ground; I flipped using my legs to launch him into the air leaping up after him.

I raised my leg high over his head; I was next to impossible to dodge in mid-air.

"Heavenly foot of pain!" I cried, it was a move from Tsunade but what she didn't know won't hurt me. I delivered a punishing ax kick to his abdomen sending him crashing to the ground. He flipped at the last second landing on his feet sliding across the ground. I landed in a crouch, standing slowly and stared at him.

We stood motionless say for our breathing, the wind blow taking the leaves with it. A bird flew from a nearby branch, a sole feather its parting gift. It fluttered to the ground painfully slowly.

Hiashi and the others stood on the engawa watching and waiting. The feather touched the ground and we attacked.

I was lost in the adrenaline; the blows were nothing but a dull sensation. My eyes were only for his pale orbs, a grin painted on my face.

Inner was having the time of her life, I was sure must of my attacks were here doing. Excitement overwhelmed me; this thrill was what I had always wanted, what I had died without.

I loved every minute of our fight; we had long since given up on dodging only doing it to take advantage of openings. It felt like a dance like I was dancing with him in a ballroom. Headlights on us everyone watching, the dance floor ours alone.

My eyes never lift his, neither his mine, it was just us. No one else mattered nothing else mattered, the world didn't exist outside the ballroom. We heard only the music of our hearts beating in our ear and fist clashing. We danced beautiful, graceful and brutal.

We blocked each other's attack and leaped away panting. The sun hung high in the sky our shadows below us. It was noon I noticed distantly.

We couldn't keep doing this something had to give, neither of us had stamina left. I was relying on my chakra to keep me standing, controlling my own body like a puppet, but the show was coming to an end.

We both seemed to come to the same conclusion and readied for a final attack. We suddenly launched at each other.

"Shannaro!" Inner and I yelled fist flying forward.

My attack landed home sinking into his stomach. I grinned pass the pain of his attack in my chest, I coughed the same time he did. I finally broke eye contact as they rolled over in my head, the world spun as I fell on my back.

Neji staggered a little before he too fell to the ground.

Hiashi appeared moments later looking down at us a faint smile on his face. The world went black soon after.

* * *

That night I got an air-full from my parents with all the injury I had they were worried. I apologized but couldn't bring my self to regret it. I had fun. The next day I kidnapped Hinata, Leaving a note saying as much for Hiashi. I could feel his rage from my base. Naruto had been waiting their for me, he was a bit upset about me ditching him the day before but after stuffing him with food, all was forgiven. Hinata hid behind me the whole time until I through her into the lions den, or in this case Naruto's arms. It took quite a while but she begun to calm down around him. he didn't remember her as the girl i the snow, but it was obvious she never forgot.

I thought her the way of the herbs and she caught on quickly, especially after I informed her of how often Naruto got hurt. I even got the two to have a small spare, of course Hinata would run to Naruto every time she knocked him down, which happened a lot. There was something beautiful about the two of them interacting like that. Hinata being worried about Naruto and him trying to act tough her her.

They were destined to be together, and would never fight fate. I felt a ping of envy at the love they would share something I wouldn't be able to understand.

With a smile on my face i walked over to the would be love bird.

"Hey you guys have anything planed for the Sakura festival?"

* * *

**hello my little Night Walkers. Sorry for not posting yesterday, i changed the script last minute. this might happen again just putting that out there. Hope you guys i enjoyed the log chapter, it was fun to write. Next chapter is my favourite. stay tuned. untill next time, Night Song.**

**_Chapter 3 Love of Spring. _**

_**"Whats wrong with me!?"**_


	4. Chapter 3 Spring festival

Chapter 3

Love in Spring.

The Sakura Festival was one of the largely celebrated in Konoha. Every spring mid-May, they would have a festival where they would admire the Sakura tree, for a whole week, basically han.The Cherry blossom tree around the village was said to be grown by the first Hokage himself; Hashirama Senju, co-founder of Konoha and the head of the Senju clan. They say it was a gift for his wife to show how much he loved her, thus the festival was given a romantic vibe. Couples would flood the streets and would-be couples would be confessing under a cherry blossom tree. I thought about how this was much like Valentines' day from my old life, though it was a whole week of celebration here. Many called it "the week of love," legend has it if you confessed your undying love during the week; you were guaranteed to win their heart.

I was a result of this festival, or so I was told every year from Father. Kizashi Haruno, I discovered; was a hopeless romantic and had a weird obsession with Cherry blossoms. As a family we had attended the festival every year, Father would then go into the story of how the festival was the cause of my birth. I had tried many times to run away from my father's version of "how I met your mother." I was physically a child anyway; I wouldn't even understand romance normally.

The festival was held on the street leading up to Sakura hill, a hill covered with Sakura trees.

_Hashirama must have really loved his wife._

The path leading up to the hill was made of cobblestone stairs, Torii gates stood over it. I had thought the gates were made from his wood style technique, but I was so wrong. These gates unlike my old like were made for sealing, it was "Sage art" known as "Gate of the Great God;" it was used to pin a target down, rendering them immobile. "Sage mode" was a broken power-up that allowed the user to utilize "Natural Energy," a form of energy that exists in the atmosphere and the earth.

To use such a sacred technique that was nearly impossible to master; on something so trivial. the first Hokage was far too 'lax.

The streets were already filled with stalls, paper lanterns that would shin beautifully at night; were being hung up. Cherry blossoms carried in the wind littering the streets, a reminder, the festival begins tonight.

* * *

I was browsing through a jewelry shop that afternoon when I felt it. After completing my daily exercise, I met with Naruto and Hinata inviting them to attend the festival with me and my family. Naruto was all for it but Hinata would have to ask her father. Naruto and Hinata had gotten closer still, they weren't a couple – far too young – but they were friends. It was amusing to watch Hinata struggle against Naruto's aver bearing presence. She admired him greatly and wanted his acknowledgment above her own father's. Naruto for his part was enjoying the attention, I wasn't sure if he realized, but he had become protective of her. A week before he had a fight with a group of kids that teased Hinata's eyes. I had to drag him off them and run away from the angry adults. When I asked him why he did it – for fun of course – he said: "Hinata has pretty eyes; they have no right to call her a freak." Needless to say, Hinata was floored literally she fainted; Naruto too was embarrassed though not as much. As I had predicted he was his company was entertaining.

I looked up from my browsing looking around; someone interesting had entered my range. The chakra was cool, the moon glowing above, and the soft song of a koto in the distance; it was peaceful and calm.

I caught a glimpse of black hair as they ran by the store window. I gave up on shopping and gave chase, my interest peaked.

I exited the store to see them turning a corner, I quickly ran after them. When I rounded the corner I saw them standing in front of a stall their back to me. A red and white symbol of a fan was printed on their back, the clan symbol for the Uchiha.

Bring direct dependences of the Sage of Six Path – the Shinobi god – the Uchiha much like the Senjus were nobles in their own right. They also happen to be the founders of the village. Madara Uchiha, the head of the clan at the time, along with Hashirama Senju founded the first Shinobi village.

Madara had later gone on to leave the village, becoming the first and most powerful; "Rogue Ninja" or "Missing nin." With his betrayal the Uchiha clan in the village had been isolated, the villagers just waiting for one of them to snap. Things got even worse with the attack of the nine tails. Though the civilians didn't know the half of it, an Uchiha had been responsible for the attack and the clans were on edge.

I frowned knowing what befell the Uchiha clan not long from now.

_To think I would become interested in one of them._

The Uchiha I found was a child around my height so I assumed our ages were close. It was a boy his hair jet black, a common trait for the Uchiha. With his back to me, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was handsome. It was rare if not impossible to find a bad looking Uchiha, even when their hearts were filled with evil, they looked like an angel.

I sighed at the loss of a potential source of entertainment; I couldn't afford to be interested in any one of them outside one. That one alone and only for a short time, he was…

"Sasuke!"

A voice deep and soft rang out from behind me. My eyes widen in shock as I had not sensed their presence at all. The young Uchiha turned at the calling of the name, his name.

_Sasuke!?_

His eyes were wide with innocence, as black as night, when he looked my way they brightened, a smile broke out on his face and my heart stopped. A force crashed into me and my body stilled. I couldn't move couldn't breathe, my stomach twisted uncomfortably, my face heated up as though I had a fever.

Sasuke, smiling brightly ran towards me and my heart rushed to my throat, threatening to jump out. He wasn't running to me however, for he passed me and ran to the one behind me. I chanced a glance to see another boy, with long black hair and eyes – an Uchiha – he had to be a few years older than us but he already had stress lines on his face.

_Itachi! _My mind rang out. He was the only one that Sasuke would smile so brightly at, at this point in time. Looking at Sasuke's smile my heart beats irregularly, it kept looking at him I just might die again. I faced forward and ran way; the further I went the cooler I felt. When Sasuke was out of my range my heart froze. I clutched my chest in pain; it felt as though I had been struck by lightning.

I grimaced

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

I ran straight home, I couldn't sense mother but father was inside. His drums were festive, he was always in a good mood around this time of year.

I ran through the front door, barely managing to lock it behind me, throwing off my shoe and ran into the house. As mother wasn't home I cried out desperately;

"Papa! Papa!"

At this point I knew I wasn't in my right mind, I could have easily followed his chakra and find him but instead cried out causing a panic. He appeared in a flicker in the next second, panic writing on his face.

Body flicker, a technique must ninjas used to travel short or long distances at untraceable speed. Their movement becomes so fast it appears they have teleported. I had never seen it up close shinobis did it around the village sure but never right in front of me.

I threw myself at him; he caught me mid-air and pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked his voice lashed with worry.

My body began to tremble. "Papa, there is something wrong with me, I think I'm dying!" I exclaimed. His eyes widen his face paling; he held me out and looked me over.

"What happened?" he demanded when he didn't find anything obvious.

"I was shopping, and I saw a boy"

Who said boy was, didn't matter.

"He looked my way and my heart started to act weird"

The fact that he smiled also didn't matter.

"Then he ran past me and I felt like I've was struck by lightning, and now everything hurts" I summarized.

After explaining, the bare minimum, I realized how childish I was acting. I should have gone to the hospital with this, instead, I ran straight home to my parents seeking guidance. Was being reincarnated messing with my mind?

Fathers drums went silent, not a good sign he was in shock, was it that bad.

Father, very stiffly placed me on the counter-top and walked over to the Sake cupboard. It was the over the stove on purpose. The stove was slippery and near impossible to climb and so I wouldn't be able to reach it normally. I decided not to tell that I could, in fact, jump onto the sink and walk over to the cupboard.

He took out a small bottle of sake and then paused. He looked at me and I tilted my head in question, he looked pained and took out the large bottle instead. Was he planning on getting drunk?

Without a word, he began to drink with the thirst of a man lost in the desert. What kind of situation is this? I'm the one in pain you know, what gives you the right to drink alone.

With a hot gasp and the slamming of the bottle to the counter, isn't it made of glass how it not broken is? I found the glare of a war god on my small frame. What the hell was he mad about!?

"Sakura, is there something you want to tell me?" he snarled.

I looked wide-eyed at him, there was no way he figured out I left out details of the encounter. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. What was he implying?

My mind went back to the incident, the smile Sasuke wore made my cheeks heat up and my stomach steer. He ran past me and the world became cold, I fell to one knee at the pain.

My breath came out in shallow pants, I felt hot and cold all at once, did I have a fever?

Warm hands pulled me in, the smell of sake assaulted my nose. Looking up fathers face was red; he was beyond drunk wasn't he.

"It's okay Sakura I'm here," he said rubbing my back.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked my voice small and unsteady, he held me tighter. He was quiet for a moment then he spoke.

"When you think of that boy what do you feel?" he asked.

"Feel?" I didn't understand what feelings had to do with it but as the image of him smiling entered my mind again, my heart speed up and my cheeks felt hot.

"Hot," I said because that was it wasn't it? It was hot when I thought of his smile. "But the" I continued, "When he ran by me I feel cold."

There I said my piece now he was supposed to tell me what was wrong and how to get better. That is what parents are supposed to do anyway, it would be really inconvenient I'd there was a ninja sickness and I caught it.

"What do you feel when you think of the de- that kid, Naruto?"

"Naruto?" I thought about it and only one thing came to mind, "overwhelmed"

"He's like a sun you know, so bright and shiny was supposed" I smiled. "He's so warm to be around and so lively." The calming song of the koto replayed in y mind and I calmed somewhat. Naruto and Sasuke really were yin and yang; one was calm the other overwhelming.

I smiled at the thought of the two of them having another meaningless argument; they would do that a lot when they entered the academy.

"When I became a Chunin I went to the spring festival with my squad" father spoke, "there I met a beautiful girl, and she had long hair and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Just looking at her gave me peace, but the second she left my vision the world became cold. I couldn't think nothing had any value anymore. Once I had tasted the sweetest cake everything else paled in comparison. When I saw her my head felt light and my stomach did flips, my heartbeat so loud I was sure everyone heard it. When she was out of my sight the world turned grey and everything last there flavor."

"What you have my beautiful flower, is spring fever"

* * *

The streets were filled with life, people dressed in traditional kimono of all colors. Lanterns hang above lighting the way; the smell of cherry blossoms polluted the air. Stalls displayed many delicious food and games; they had already gathered an audience by the time we arrived.

Preparations took longer than I had hoped; mother had returned to father trying to calm me down after I had panicked.

I Sakura Haruno for the first time in either life had a crush. It was honestly ridiculous but seeing as the original Sakura had fallen for him as well I suppose it was fate. There was just one problem. There was no way I would have these feelings returned. No matter what Sakura did she never got Sasuke's affection.

Sure they – for plot convenience – ended up together in the end but that was a good 11 years from now! If I had to put up with this feeling for that long I would die for sure, and there was what father had said; "_It's likely just a crush as you're too young to understand love, it will wear off in time."_

"_And if it doesn't," I asked._

"…" _he went quite, "then you'll be in pain until you fall out of love or find someone else,"_

"Sakura-chan!"

I turned to see Naruto and Hinata running towards him, Naruto waving wildly and Hinata struggling to keep up. Those two had entered the academy together lost spring and I had seen them rarer and rarer. I looked up at my parents for permission to ditch them. Father was still drunk and Mother was probably itching to continue their (fight) conversation. I was dismissed and with a wave and I ran over to them.

My kimono made it a bit difficult to run but I managed. It was pink of course, with white cherry blossom petals on the bottom and a yellow obi around my waist. I wore socks and black Okobo sandals; it was surprisingly easy to move in them and it was good for training. I used chakra to keep it from falling from my foot, Cinderella-style I'd rather not embarrass myself if Sasuke appeared.

Naruto was in an orange hoody and green shorts and sandal will Hinata wore a pale blue kimono and white obi. They looked odd standing together, one was casual the other too formal. Was that makeup on Hinata's cheeks!?

_They are on a date and don't realize it aren't they._

jealousy showed its ugly head again, Hinata had found her soul mate and was getting along with him just fine while mine…

"Sakura-chan looks cute" Naruto throughout a compliment, he was really too good for this world.

"Thank you Naruto," I smiled at them, "you two look s cute together."

_Ah, I said something unnecessary._

They went red at my compliment, oh so they have some awareness after all.

"I hope your father wasn't too angry about you going to the festival with us, Hinata" I changed the subject.

"Oh n-no he wasn't mad at all" she replied meekly.

"He hates me," Naruto announced. Hinata paled looking at Naruto unconcerned face in shock.

"n-no that's not t-true, Naruto-Kun" she tried.

"Ah, so you realized huh?" I interrupted her; she gave me a betrayed look, so cute! Hinata had perhaps wanted to save her father's image but it was too late you know, that man is a doting father without a doubt. But I was interested to see Naruto's reaction to meeting his soon-to-be father-in-law.

We moved off to the first stall, we had a whole week of festivity to burn through I was looking forward to it. This was the first time I was going with "friends" and not my parents. I smiled as I watched Naruto, like a smooth player, take Hinata's had with an excuse like 'it to not lose each other in the crowd. If that was true he would have to take my hand too.

As it was Hinata seems very pleased so I would let it go for now. Looking around I could see lots of couples walking around. It was to be expected as this was a lovey-dovey festival first and foremost. It was like an orchestra, everyone's heart played as one, it wasn't noisy like normal but a harmonious melody. Everyone around me was in a lovey-dovey mood it was no wonder they sound alike.

The excited tone of a koto cut through the air around me like a scythe, my body froze mid-step. He was close by, I looked around but Naruto and Hinata were nowhere to be seen. I most have been distracted to have lost sight of them. I heard the koto again louder this time; he was closing in on me.

"_The feeling can get addicting over a time it will drive you mad and you'll do anything to feel it."_

Father's warning rang through my head. I didn't want to become a yandere you know and I know that's what will happen. I looked around for an escape and saw it in the form of a tree between two stalls. I quickly made my escape.

Sasuke and his brother walked by moments later, Itachi and Sasuke were both dressed in loss bark blue kimono with their clan symbol on their backs. Once more my face heated looking at him. I grimaced; it felt weird because I had never felt it before. He looked wide-eyed at everything around him, was this his first festival? Or was it his brother being with him that gave him that smile.

My heart ached for him, his smile was enough to doom me yet he would lose it before long. I feeling of being watched crawled up my spine. I peeked back at Sasuke to find Itachi looking at me. I got caught.

I looked away and leaped from the tree to another. I was running away from my problems so what. The moment I couldn't feel Sasuke's chakra I missed the next branch and fell to the ground with a thud. I curled into a ball in pain; a cold feeling ran through me, it was very similar to when I became bored with the world. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

I laid on my back glaring at the night sky, it wasn't fair I just reincarnated and I was already going to die. Falling in love was supposed to be the best thing in a girl's life, so why was it, mine was so dangerous.

"_If the feeling doesn't fade over time you'll have to…"_

* * *

I returned to the festival reluctantly, if I was missed it would be a pain. Naruto would ruin his date to find me; I was not having that on my conscience. I nibbled on my takoyaki as I 'searched' for them. In truth, I was still in a daze and I didn't want to be around those that had their love life figured out. So why was I still at a festival for lovers? Because I'm a glutton for punishment and I might be stalking Sasuke.

His addicting smile will be gone soon so I might as well enjoy it right? Maybe if I memories every feature of his heavenly smile, I'll be able to use it to fight off the cold. I wasn't thinking clearly at this point and I was sure I was simply addicted.

"Kyaa!"

I looked up to see a group of girls hiding behind a stall watching Sasuke, and Itachi was gone. What was he thinking of leaving Sasuke alone on love day? Sasuke looked around frantically for him but he wasn't nearby. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes and his soul played the most tear-jerking song I ever heard.

I felt sorry for him, no that's not right. I was freaking out!

_He was gonna cry. He was in pain, what do I have to do to stop from crying!_

Sasuke caught sight of something that made him still, even as tears streamed down his face. I followed his eyes to see the girls I noticed earlier, slithering closer to him.

They looked like hungry wolves, with hearts in their eyes. Was this what called thirstily? They were probably high on the idea of their confession having a higher success rate this week. I spotted a hint of blond that wasn't Naruto, Ino was among them.

Ino Yamanaka was a Shinobi clan heir, in the story she was Sakura's best friend turned love rival. They both liked Sasuke and it ruined their friendship. I wasn't sure when they met but it was implied to be at the academy, after all, a civilian couldn't hope to be friends with a clan heir.

Ino was the ideal strong heroine, she was good at everything and beautiful too, or at least Sakura thought so. She had often compared herself to Ino and found herself lacking, it was an unfair comparison and she couldn't hope to hold a candle to Ino. I wasn't interested in the drama being involved with her will cause, especially if I already have feelings for Sasuke.

Oh, Sasuke was looking for an exit, was he already use to girls going crazy for him?

I spotted a mask stall and made my decision; I bought one with cherry blossoms painting and dawned it. It wouldn't be good to make an enemy of everyone so soon, and I was positive I'll become a mess once I'm close enough to Sasuke.

The girls gather around him all ready to jump him and forced their feelings down his throat. I moved swiftly through the crowd, Sasuke entered my range and I became drunk on his melody. Taking out a smoke bomb, courtesy of Naruto, I threw it on the ground between them. Smoke gave me cover as I swooped in.

It was a festival and it was being held in a Shinobi village, it was probably a bad idea to through a smoke bomb down near a clan member, especially with the incident of the cloud Shinobi still in their minds. A little girl wearing a mask rushing to the smoke was also a bad idea.

The nearby Shinobi went still when they saw the explosion of smoke; they reached for their weapons when they saw me move towards it. Inner was screaming about this being a bad idea, and I agreed but my legs were moving on their own.

I entered the pink smoke and was assaulted with the smell of cherry blossoms; I was going all-in for the "Sakura style" theme. I was gonna be called the ninja of love... on second thought that was probably a bad idea.

I locked on to Sasuke's chakra as it was near impossible to see in the smoke. I reached out and grabbed his hand, my body erupted in heat and I almost stumbled. Regaining my senses and pulled Sasuke along with me as the girls were stunned with confusion.

We emerged from the smoke and everyone relaxed, they realized Sasuke was being kidnapped by anyone dangerous. They even had the nerve to 'aww' at us. They thought we were a couple, didn't they? Sasuke didn't struggle in my grip; he was still in shock I'm sure. It worked in my favor I don't know what I would do if he pulled away.

When we were far enough away, I released his hand like it was hot and took off in a sprite before he could get a word out. It was a bad idea to touch him after all, my heart thudded painfully in my chest, and my face was on fire.

I ran up the cobbled steps and past couples ascending at their ledger. The view of the Sakura tree glowing in the night was breathtaking as always. They were all scattered on the hill, under them were people drinking, celebrating or confessing. It was a sight I had seen many times before so I moved on. I moved to my secret spot, I wasn't sure if it was secret but there was very anyone there.

I moved through the bushes and emerged in a small clearing lid up by a huge Cherry blossom tree. It stood alone in the clearing and was more majestic than the others. I had theorized that Hashirama had made a practice tree here and the others out there once he was confident. If it was indeed the first tree then it was special, well hid away almost like an embarrassing secret. I had only found it when I had gotten lost in an effort to escape my parents.

I knelt underneath it pressing my forehead to the trunk; I could feel the chakra moving through the tree. The bark was cool and helped to lower my temperature. I thought back to Sasuke's face on the verge of tears and the heat returned. He was so cute; he had so much more emotions than his future counterpart. I commit it to memory for I knew I'd never see it again, this innocent Sasuke was gonna die soon and there was nothing I could do about it.

In a way it was a good thing, it would be impossible for me to remain interested in the person Sasuke would become. I was in love with his innocent unguarded smile as that would be gone soon so would my love. I never could remain interested in something for too long. Oddly enough the thought of falling out of love didn't comfort me, I made me feel cold.

The bushes rustled behind me but I paid it no mind, animals were plentiful in these forests and I was in the middle of grieving for my first love.

"Pretty"

The voice was that of a child and was filled with awe, my body went still. The lullaby of a koto sounded in the stillness. I turned very slowly to the source of my trauma. There at the edge of the clearing, dressed in a blue kimono was the young Uchiha, Sasuke.

His eyes sparkled as they stared at the cherry blossom tree, an innocent smile on his face.

**Thump thump! **

I gritted my teeth at the pain and lightheadedness, why was he here? How did he even find me?

His eyes locked onto me and his smile brightened, without hesitation he ran towards me. I quickly stood prepared to make another escape.

"I found you!" he said once he was close enough, I flinched closing my eyes as he rose his hand.

"You dropped this."

I peeked through the mask to see my headband in his hand. I gasped touching my hair to find that it was indeed gone.

"You dropped it when you ran off," Sasuke explained. I could die of embarrassment.

"I see, thank you" I replied as I reached for it, careful not to touch him again.

"What's up with this Sakura," he said out of the blue.

"how-" I began but found he wasn't looking at me but at the cherry blossom tree. "Oh" I was a bit embarrassed.

"It looks like it's glowing," he said. I looked at the tree as well it was glowing.

"That's because it is," I said, he looked at me eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"That's right, I nodded. "It has chakra running throw it and so it is always in bloom even when all the other trees are not."

Without thinking, caught up in the moment, I took his hand and placed it on the tree trunk.

"Here you can feel the chakra flowing through it," I said holding his hand to the tree. The gasped when he felt it looking back at me with round eyes. I smiled at him.

"The first Hokage made this tree with fuinjutsu that uses the chakra in the air to maintain it. So it's basically an ever blossom tree." I rested my forehead to the tree, it did wonders for the heat in my cheeks, how was I still standing with him so close?

"Fuinjutsu?" he asked with a tilt of his head, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. It made sense he didn't know it what with him being a child of a clan we rarely used it. It wouldn't hurt to tell him and since he was a genius he could even teach me a few tricks. With that in mind, I sat down and begun my lecture. Sasuke sat next to me and lessened attentively his eyes bright with curiosity.

We must have talked for hours, about everything and nothing. We veered off fuinjutsu to the Uchiha clan and to the police force, and how Sasuke wanted to be one, a dream I was unaware of. We talked about dreams for the future something I hadn't thought of, then to his brother.

"If you came with your family what were you doing by yourself?" I asked.

"Itachi left with that woman," he pouted his cheek puffed up; he was so cute. "She was hanging around waiting for me to turn my back" he continued. "And when I looked back they were gone!"

Now wasn't that interesting, I had thought he left on Shinobi business but I guess even Itachi must make room for romance on a day like this.

I was only aware of one girl that was a love interest for Itachi, what was her name…Izumi Uchiha, right?

"She probably took him to a cherry blossom tree to confess," I thought out loud.

"Confess?" the young Uchiha asked looking at me with wide dark eyes. He really did have beautiful eyes.

"This is the 'Week of love' you know, everyone is going around confessing their undying love in hopes of getting that special person," I informed him. "In fact, I'm sure those girls wanted to tell you just how much they love you." I giggled, "you have to be the same age as me and yet you have already charmed so many girls, youngsters these days," I teased.

Sasuke blushed stuttering out a reply, "I- I didn't d-do any t-thing!"

I pinched his cheeks, "oh what's this you don't have to do anything to capture a girl's heart is it?"

He slapped my hands away and attempt to glare at me nut failed miserably, he was just too cute to pull it off. I smiled beneath the mask pleased with the atmosphere, I'm not sure when but my heart had calm down and my blush subsided.

As we sat in pleasant silence as fireworks went off in the distance.

"Wow!" Sasuke said in awe, it was a beautiful sight; both his smile and the fireworks like flowers blooming. "It's pretty isn't it?" he turned to me awaiting my agreement.

"Yes," I breath, "yes it is." I was in a trance his smile was truly addicting.

Reality hit me like cold water just then, those fireworks signaled the halfway point of the night festival; from this point onwards it was adults' party, sake, and dancing.

I stood and reached down for his hand, he looked up at me with confusion.

"Let's get you back to your family they must be worried," I said. This was no time to be selfish, no matter how much I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Ah, that's right!" he said as he took my hand and I pulled him to his feet. Not letting go I turned and walked back to the festival; at a steady pace. I was in no rush after all.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you lost him!?"

I heard them before I saw them. We hadn't left the hill of cherry blossom when we caught sight of them. A roaring flame blazed with intense heat, a gentle breeze was both soothing and feeding the flames, and the clam of a forest in the morning, animals just going about their day. These were the chakra I felt, wanna guess who was who?

Sasuke's mother held Itachi by the color and a foot off the ground, her face red with fury. Sasuke's father lent against the cherry blossom tree a good three feet away, calm as a breeze. Itachi looked as though he had surrendered to his faith. I could do nothing but stare at the scene. Sasuke's mother was always shown as gentle but the woman that looked like she was about to kill her eldest son, looked more like Kishina Naruto's mother.

"Mom dad!" Sasuke called out getting the attention of that monster. She dropped Itachi and her face lid up her, raging flames turning into a calm campfire. I didn't want to go anywhere near that TNT but Sasuke ran to them, while still holding my hand.

He dragged me with him to them I almost stumbled as he pulled me alone.

"There you are Sasuke" his mother sighed with relief. Her dark eyes locked on me; our hands and then to my mask, I was sweating bullets. The plan was to send Sasuke off and cry in my father's arms, how I ended up meeting the parents.

"Who's this?" she asked, her head tilted and a smile on her face, I wanted to run. She seemed calm but her flames raged just a bit, damn she was a doting mother!

Sasuke made to answer but realized I hadn't told him my name ad looked back at me.

"She saved me when Itachi ditch me," he said when it was apparent I wasn't going to answer.

"Ditch you' you say," his mother's brow twitched. Throw Itachi under the bus huh, Sasuke was brutal.

"Save?" his father finally spoke, he narrowed his eyes at my mask. He was thinking I was ANBU wasn't he?

The Anbu were the Shinobi of Shinobi, they consisted of only the best Shinobi and answered only to the Hokage. They were shadow ninjas and did their work in secret and away from the public eyes. They weren't like normal Shinobis they weren't allowed to show emotions and didn't have a personality. They had no identity and so they were masks, a mask very similar to the one I was wearing. Fuck my life.

"After Itachi left with that woman I was ambushed!" Sasuke explained. "But then a smoke boom went off and he rescued me. She even helped me find you."

Sasuke praising me was the best feeling in the world, I felt as though I was being embraced by a cloud. I was once again thankful for the mask 'cause I was blushing like a mad man. Even though Sasuke was praising me his family was misunderstanding his words.

"He ambushed by love stoke maidens" I waved off their concern. They visibly relaxed though Itachi only glared at me.

"That still doesn't answer the question of who you are," he said effectively returning the tension.

_Damn it Itachi._

"I" I stared before being interrupted.

"Sakura-chan!"

I looked around to see Naruto running up to me, Hinata's hand still in his. She was red as a tomato and had a cherry blossom branch in her hand. What did I miss?

He stopped in front of me catching his breath before he rudely pointed at my face.

"Where the hell did you go!?" he yelled. "One minute you were behind us the next you were gone! I was worried ya know!"

"If I remember correctly you took Hinata's hand to prevent this very problem." I cupped my chin with my free hand thinking. "Why yes, I do believe you failed to do the same with me and thus we got separated." I was teasing, of course, his face turning red was oh so satisfying.

"T-that's because S-sakura always finds us no matter what," he tried to defend himself. True words, I could always find Naruto when I wanted to. I patted his head lovingly.

"Dear dear my little Nikko" I cod, "you did a good job in finding me." He pouted, puffing his red cheeks. _So cute!_

"Ah!" Hinata looked behind us and hide behind Naruto, reminding me that were weren't alone.

"Ah, where are my manners?" I said turning to face the Uchihas. I gripped my masks and dramatically removed it. "My name is Sakura Haruno; it's a pleasure to meet you," I gave my most pleasant smile. Itachi's eyes lit up with recognition, he seemed to remember me from the tree.

I turned to Hinata and smiled, on clue she stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga," she said, "nice to me you" she got out before retreating behind Naruto. I made eye contact with me and he gambled.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki ya know!" he exclaimed. Satisfied I looked back to the Uchihas.

Sasuke's father narrowed his gaze at Naruto and I released killer intent on instinct getting his attention, he raised a brow at me and I could die of embarrassment. What was I thinking threating a Shinobi, no, an Uchiha!

Sasuke's mother's eyes were wide with recognition and wasn't that interesting.

"My name is Sasuke" Sasuke introduced, "Sasuke Uchiha." He smiled brightly at me and I became light-headed, he still hadn't released my hand either.

"My name is Mikoto, this is my husband Fugaku and my son Itachi" she introduced.

Fugaku grunted and Itachi nodded such lovely people.

Naruto took notice of Sasuke and then at our joined hands, I could see the wheels turning in his head, mostly because he looked to be in pain.

"Gah!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at me, "you ditched us to hang out with him didn't you!"

_Naruto why?_

My mind went blank, I could think my reputation was ruined; Sasuke would never love me now.

"That's not fair Naruto-kun" Hinata scolded him, _my angel. _"Sakura-chan is just lonely because we're in the academy now." And she lost my favor. "She just trying to find new friends" she had the guts to give me a thumbs up.

"Oh my, you're attending the academy already?" Mikoto asked.

"Ah, yes that's right" Hinata answered, "We are always busy so we don't have much time to play with Sakura."

What was I a child that needed the company?

"This was supposed to be a night for us to hang out" Naruto grumbled. Hinata gently elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'll be attending next semester you know," I said. Sasuke's eyes lit up at my words.

"So will I!" he announced, my heart skipped a beat, at this rate I'll need surgery.

"T-then we can all hang out together!" Hinata extended a hand of friendship. I looked sharply at her, what was she planning? It was unlike her to be so bold.

"Really!?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Look at that Sasuke," Mikoto said smiling. "Aren't you glad you came? You made three friends in one night." Fugaku looked sharply at her as did Itachi. She was trying to make Naruto and Sasuke become friends like she promised Kishina I realized.

Fugaku looked between us and his son who has yet to let go of my hand, I doubt he could ever hope to win against his wife. His eyes lingered on Naruto and once again I released killing intent. An amused smile played at his lips before it returned to his natural scowl.

"Friends?" Naruto perked up at the offer for new friends, he eyed Sasuke and then looked at me. Seeming to come to a decision he stepped forward. He rose a fist before Sasuke.

"If Sakura like you then so do I."

_Damn it Naruto don't expose my secret!_

"I look forward to our time together Sasuke," he said his signature grin in place.

Sasuke smiled brightly and touched his fist to Naruto's.

"Right!" he said.

They grinned at each other and I know right ways I were gonna get along just fine.

"Well since we're friends now…" I said reaching into my sleeve and to my storage hand band. I pulled out a small ointment and presented it to Sasuke. "Please accept this as a token of our friendship."

Sasuke took it in his hand before it was snatched by Itachi. Sasuke tried to get it back but his brother held it out of his small reach.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at me.

"Ointment," I answered easily, what? Did you think I would try to poison him?

He must have because he opened it and took some out. "Its pink was his only counter.

"Naruto hates the smell of medicine so I used cherry blossoms to mask the smell, it doesn't affect the medicine just the smell," I replied, the only reason I wasn't pissed was that Sasuke was so close and he chakra was calming me.

"Naruto always gets hurt one way or another so I carry around on just in case," I said before he asked.

"Hey!" Naruto objected.

His eyes turned red as he looked down at me and I looked right into them.

Itachi had really long eyelashes his eyes were very dreamy but otherwise paled in comparison to cute Sasuke's. Yep, I was already a yandere, wasn't I?

Mikoto snatched the jar from Itachi and smiled at us.

"There's still a while until we have to go," she said, why don't you go play with your friends, Sasuke." Itachi went silent and Sasuke quickly agreed before they changed their mind. He took my hand again and ran off pulling me with him. Hinata took Naruto's hand and gave chase.

"Wait for us," she called.

* * *

My father once said; "Love can be the most beautiful thing you ever experience and the most painful."

That night I realized that karma wasn't always bad; I was willing to give Sasuke back to his family even though it would hurt me and in the end, I became friends with him, approved by his parents.

Naruto had his eternal rival and I had my soul made a whole six years in advance. I officially loved the Spring festival!

* * *

**Hello my little night walkers, Luna here. I'm late you say, while you see I'm actually on a hiatus so my upload will be inconsistent until January.**

**Anyway, this chapter was something else; once again I wrote something and changed it. The original wasn't set in the spring festival and happened over a week's time where the pain only increases. It wasn't supposed to be one night of romance. Well, what can you do?**

**Until next time, night song!**


	5. Chapter 4 Promises at a picnic

Chapter

Promises at a picnic

"From here on, please work very hard towards striving for the Shinobi path." The Hokage preached. "And I would like you to bring further prosperity to Konohagakure.

No matter which world you in, the opening ceremony speech will always be long and boring. The air was dull and I'm certain none of the children here understand a word he's saying. The faces of those around us said as much.

The entry ceremony for the academy had sneaked up on me, I had completely forgotten about it. Playing (training) with Sasuke was amazing, he was really good at Taijutsu and shuriken, though with a brother like Itachi, it was expected.

Speaking of the dark and broody Uchiha; or rather never shutting up about him. I am serious, Sasuke talk more about him than he did himself. Itachi this, big brother that, wanna be like big brother, he's so cool. I smile politely through it all, encouraging him further whenever I can. Why? Sasuke has the most beautiful smile when talking about his brother, and I was addicted.

I looked around to see my mother paste a patient smile on her face; she was tired, father had been a hand full the night before. He wanted to attend the ceremony but had a mission to attend. He whined like a child until mother said she would show him via genjutsu. I had perked up at the mention and asked her to teach me. I had never been denied that quickly in any of my lives.

She said something along the lines of "you should grow up first," and "be a normal girl before becoming a kunoichi:" a female ninja. Needless to say, I began to whine harder than father and so she had a long night.

I spotted baby Shikamaru and Choji in the corner of my eye, Ino was stealing glances behind me, or more accurately; to Sasuke, who stood behind me. He had wanted to stand near someone he knows and aside from Naruto and Hinata; who were already in the academy. I was the only other option besides going in alone.

While I was grateful for his calm chakra near me, I wasn't so much the attention. At the end of the ceremony, our parents interacted with the teachers. If I didn't know any better I would say it was almost like a normal school.

* * *

Suzume was the current kunoichi academy teacher and friends with my mother, go figure.

She was a beautiful woman with long curly black hair and glasses; she wore a red lipstick that gave her a "mystic" vibe expected of a kunoichi. She appeared confident enough in her looks and abilities as a kunoichi which I suppose explain why she was selected to teach the art.

"She's such a lovely young girl," Suzume praised. "Really pretty too you really lucked out." Mother turned away to hide her grimace at her misplaced words; not her comment about her relationship with father but about me being a lovely little girl.

I dressed in pastel colors, yes, but I was far from a lovely young girl. Mother had been excited to have a baby girl but soon realized I wasn't normal and would never be. I was friends with two noble houses and the village outcast, all of which made up my only friends in the village. There was Ichiraku but that was more my favorite fast food restaurant.

Mother has no clue how much she lucked out with me, the original Sakura was shy and timid only having one friend, Ino. Speaking of which...

"Hello I'm Ino Yamanaka; it's nice to meet you Sakura." She gave a small bow and a huge smile, not know how her speaking to me was a bitch slap from faith.

I had tried my hardest to avoid her since the beginning; I tried even harder after becoming friends with Sasuke. If she found out about our "relationship" let alone my crush on him, well let's just say Shinobi children are dangerous when they want to be. Breaking off their friendship was the most merciful thing to do.

I don't think I would be so merciful though.

"It's nice to meet you too Ino," I said politely making note of how our parents distance themselves from us. Mother was pulling a "push her out of the nest and hope for the best." the tactic only worked with Naruto because he was Naruto, I don't want to get involved with Ino, you can't make me!

* * *

Ino was a very unusual girl; she had confidence unbefitting a 6-year-old. She reminded me a bit of Naruto with her platinum blond hair and light blue eyes, but that's where the similarities end. Where Naruto was timid or overbearing, Ino oozed confidence that was unbefitting a six-year-old. She was very friendly and a "people person."

Her father was not only the head of the noble Yamanaka clan and but also head of the "Intelligent Division." The Intelligent division was a division of Shinobis that specialized in gathering information; they were the interrogation department of the Konoha Shinobis. Ino being his only child and heir to their clan made her intelligence, even at this age, a necessity.

She was smart, beautiful, had an air of confidence and was from a noble family; you can understand why she is so popular. She had many friends already as it was; all had a confident air around them; though it was apparent Ino was the leader from the way they stood behind her.

Being friends with a noble clan was something all Shinobis greedy for power aimed for. They would send their children to interact with the noble clans to gain favor with them. No matter the world there was always going to be those that seek to take advantage of others.

The children might not know why their parents had pushed them to be friends with Ino but I had no intention of following that trend. While I doubt mother would try to use me in such a way; what with me being friends with two noble clans as it was – there was a limit to how many connections you could have before you start attracting attention.

The plan was simple; have me interact with a "normal girl" my age and I would become more girly to fit in. It was a ploy to get me to see that I wasn't normal, had I not been fully aware of my actions it might have worked.

There were so many problems with this plan; one was the various Chunins and Jonins that gave me glances and glare. Must don't like that I was friends with Naruto, I made sure to glare at anyone that meets my eyes. There was also the Hokage who was currently mingling with the parents and students. He was stealthy, but I got his quick glances at me, he too had taken notice of my friendship with Naruto. While not hostile – yet – he watched me cautiously trying to determine my intentions, if I messed up I wonder if I would disappear one day.

Despite all these obvious threats to my life, the main reason I was staying away from Ino was standing just a bit behind me, burning holes in Ino's head.

Sasuke Uchiha – the boy who had stolen my heart with a single glance – was displeased with me talking to Ino for as long as I had. We had made plans to stick together until we could meet up with Naruto and Hinata and have a picnic; Ino was eating into our playtime.

I was well aware that Ino has a crush on Sasuke; while not as deadly as mine, it was there. Should we become friends our mutual love for him would, as it did with the original Sakura, ruin our friendship. I wasn't fond of misleading people and I wasn't about to share my Sasuke, so the only real choice is to not be friends, to begin with.

Impatience rolled of Sasuke in waves, even Fugaku was giving him incredulous looks. I glanced at my mother looking at me expectantly, she really wanted me to be friends with Ino but there was just no room, she would be the third wheel for sure.

With a sigh, I turned back to Ino in time to hear her ask if I wanted to come with her and her friends. It was the perfect opportunity to end this before it began.

"I'm sorry Ino," I lied through my teeth. "I already promised to hang out with my friends today." That part wasn't so much a lie, with the tilt of my head I gave my best smile. "Maybe next time." There would be no next time if I could help it.

I waved as I ran over to where Sasuke was now pouting, I smiled apologetically at him. I received gasps from Ino's gang; yes I was in fact friends with the handsome Uchiha.

"What took you so long?" he asked still pouting, he was so cute when he tried to be mad at me.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," I said taking his hand in mine getting even more gasps; okay I was doing this on purpose. I displayed my best puppy eyes clasping hid hand to my chest, "please forgive me?"

He was a sucker for puppy eyes havening not grown up around younger siblings, Naruto could beat me at this any day but for now, Sasuke was weak to my "charms."

"F- Fine!" he stuttered looking away and blushing, Fugaku signed in disappointment and I smirked at him giving a raised brow. "As if you could fare any better," the look said and he looked away so smoothly you would mistake it for me just looking at something that caught his eye.

Not taking his hand from my grip Sasuke huffed, we gave a bow to Fugaku and walked to the school for the first introduction classes. I could feel the eyes on my back, and the target I just put there.

* * *

The introduction class was, to put it nicely, brainwashing. They told us how great Konoha is and how honorable it is to serve and protect it as a ninja. They taught us how honorable it is to die for your village; of course, they didn't outright say it but they did plant it in our head. It wouldn't work on me of course as I'm not a child, a glance to Sasuke showed he wasn't listening; what a delinquent.

We were given a long break to eat and mingle with the other students, form bonds they said. I often wondered where Naruto got his whole "bonds are important" thing from, now I know and I'm not impressed. They are literally shoving their logic down our throats. If I tried hard enough I could probably remember my world going the same things with morals.

We found a nice spot under a tree with a swing that was a bit away from everyone else.

"Sakura-chan!" I was taken out of my thoughts by Naruto's call. He was running at top speed towards us Hinata barely keeping up. He crashed into me causing us to tumble to the ground, he held me in a tight hug even as I groaned in annoyance.

He chuckled into my stomach as I brushed his hair in response to his greeting. I hadn't been able to play with him for the past few months because of his time in the academy, something about graduating early so he could hang out with me more. He had tried to drag Hinata into his scheming but Hiashi was having none of it.

Hinata bowed in greeting to Sasuke and looked apologetically at me. I sat up Naruto still fastened around my waist; that was a losing battle I wasn't going to fight. I leaned on the tree having little mobility with Naruto attracted to me. He didn't say anything as Sasuke and Hinata got the picnic ready.

Through the silence, I absently continued to stroke his hair humming a lullaby mother had once sung to me. Sasuke looked over at us and frowned deeply.

"How long do you plan to stay like that?" he asked. I looked up at him a bit confused at his question, was there something wrong?

"Oh that's because Naruto hasn't seen Sakura-chan in a while," Hinata defended Naruto. "He just misses her that's all." Her voice was low when she spoke the last part.

_Was she trying to convince him of herself?_

"He acting like a child," Sasuke muttered pouting.

_You're one to talk. _

Naruto released me and stood so quickly it left me dizzy.

"I'm gonna graduate early you'll see!" he exclaimed, to which I merely smiled knowing it wasn't in the cards.

"Why do you want to graduate early?" Sasuke asked curiously.

_You fell right into that rabbit hole._

"I'm gonna become Hokage!" Naruto declared proudly. "That's why I'm gonna graduate early and everyone will acknowledge me."

It was something I heard a thousand times, but something about him saying it to his best friend and future lover made me smile. It was fun knowing things others didn't; you could come up with so many inside jokes.

Sasuke, bless his soul, was in awe at this even as he pouted a bit at being outshined.

"What about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "What are you going to be?"

"Hmph" Sasuke turned away blushing a bit, "I'm going to become a police like my father," he said.

Naruto looked to me for an explanation, I chuckled.

"The police are Shinobis tasked with keeping the peace, enforcing the law and protecting the people of our village, including the other Shinobis" I explained, "because of this, it requires strong and good-hearted Shinobis to function, after all, you need strong Shinobi to keep other Shinobis in check."

I added the last part for Sasuke's pride but it was true to some degree. With the Sharingan, the police force, which was mostly made up of Uchiha, was a force to be reckoned with.

Naruto was of course impressed and looked at Sasuke in a different light. His eyes twinkled with admiration and he grinned widely.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed, "then when I become Hokage you and I can protect the village together!" he stretched out his fist to Sasuke grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke smirked and bumped his fist.

"Don't hold me back," he said cockily. For a moment I say teen Naruto and Sasuke bumping fist, it was gone as quickly as it came but it was there. Something strange twisted inside me and I relaxed, even as it felt like butterflies were having a party in my stomach. I stood even as my eyes stung; I blinked away the pain and approached them.

"Hey don't leave us out of this," I said getting their attention, "we want to protect the village too, right Hinata"

She jumped at the mention of her name but stood quickly, "that's right! I too want to stand beside Naruto-kun."

_Aw yes, confess why don't you. _

Pushing my jealously aside I bumped my fist with them.

"Let's always stay together and protect this village," it was a bold declaration but it was going to be made a reality in the next decade so…

"Yes!" Hinata said doing the same, "let's always stay together." She blushed like a madwoman at her own bold words. She obviously wanted to stay by Naruto's side forever didn't she; though was I much better? I glanced at Sasuke who was grinning, passion and determination in his eyes. I too wanted to stand by Sasuke's side forever.

I had been worried that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't get along and I would be forced to choose between them. Seeing them interact with each other like long last friends, made me so happy. The bushes rustled nearby causing me to expand my senses.

It was a faint presence but I felt it, I hadn't been on alert all day so it was easy to miss. We were being watched, not by one but four different people.

The hardest to sense was like an old treasure chest filled with knowledge, the Hokage; how he hid such an overwhelming chakra was a secret I wanted in on. The other was a gentle breeze, Fugaku, his stalking was a given, he was overprotective of his son. The next one was my mother, go figures and the last was…

A field of flowers cried out in a hurricane, the skies dark with storm clouds; someone wasn't happy. Even with their mood changing their chakra I recognized it, I had just interacted with them after all.

Light blue eyes blazed with fury as they peeked through the bushes nearby. Ino Yamanaka had officially made me her enemy; rivalry route achieved.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2020!**

**Luna here! I'm alive and kicking! Man i feel it for the professional writers, though must of them actually have a plan and many chapters already typed before posting, maybe i should try that. **

**Short chapter today, i was super busy after the new year had a art commission to finish and what not. oh I'm a artist and writer hobbies which explain why i have no consistency and horrible grammar. I will get better over time... maybe. I'm one of those idiots that admired those that write fanfic for the people displeased with the original, or just want filler till the next season. Please note I said "idiot" because i thought it would be a good idea to write something myself. I can understand why people suddenly go of the grind in the middle of a story. Don't worry i won't do that, i would make a "ending" then fall off the grind, or maybe just write yaoi, that calms people right?**

**Anyway that's it for me might make a one shot yaoi fic if only to use a art piece i just finished... I'm getting distracted again, don't worry I know what will happen in the next chapter so hopefully it wont take so long to come out... yeah I'm totally gonna miss my deadline.**

**Until next time! Night song!**

**Follow and fav**

**Follow me on Instagram and twitter by the same name, for my art pieces. **


	6. Chapter 5 Love and War

Love and War

I'm not sure what I was expecting going into the academy, but it wasn't what I got. The academy its self was 'normal', classrooms, hallways a gym and an open field for physical activities. There was a nurse's office and a teacher's lounge, see normal.

What was unnatural was the lessens being taught and the teachers teaching it. This was an academy aimed to teach children how to be shinobis, if you wanted normal, you'd go to the civilian school.

The lessens seemed normal by the name but quickly proved to be abnormal when put into practice.

Math, language, history, P.E., Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and extra classes shuriken and kunoichi classes. See totally normal, for a shinobi at least.

Math class wasn't just addition and algebra. How to set the timer of a paper bomb in Algeria, how to calculate the distance of your enemy in relation to yourself in geometry. Sets was how to group enemies by their attire and behavior. Math had never been more deadly.

Language was a little more normal, lessens focusing on how to read and write. They ruined my illustration with lessens on how to understand the Konoha code system. Shinobi sign language and sound code were included. They even when far as to teach his to understand the body language. They thought us the basics of fuinjutsu, like how to identify the purpose of the seal from the kanji writing on it. They did teach us how make our own, it was a standard issued paper bomb and storage tags. Naruto exiled at this class, having been taught by yours truly; it did worry the teachers however, they probably didn't want the demon Fox's host to have too much power. The irony was not lost on me.

* * *

History was the history the shinobi, of course. The shinobi creed was created by the Sage of Six Path, the God of shinobi, literally, they worshipped this guy. He had the 'eyes' after all. Not many know what the Rinnegan was except that was the most powerful dojutsu to ever exist. Only gods and messiah's possessed it.

They talked about the village founding, of the Uchiha and Senju Chan's role in it as founders. They didn't even hint at the first and most powerful rogue Ninja, Madara Uchiha.

They took us to the top of the Hokage tower when discussing the Hokage's. The previous Hokage's faces were carved into the "Hokage Mountain" that stood directly behind the Hokage tower.

The first Hokage Hashirama Senju, was the founder of the leaf village. He had the unique style known as wood style, and many of his tree dubbed "Hashirama Tree" are scattered around the village.

The second Hokage Tobirama Senju, Hashirama's younger brother and the founder of the forbidden jutsu, he also "created" the multi shadow clone jutsu, as skill of which we were to learn the D rank of.

The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, student of the previous Hokage and the master of all the element. He learned all chakra the five main chakra natures; fire water earth air and lighting. He was feared on the battle field and was given the tittle "god of shinobi."

The fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, the youngest Hokage and the one with the shortest reign. His skills on the battle field gained him the name "yellow flash," many survivors spoke of how he his speed was unmatched and untraceable. He died sealing away the Nine tail Fox demon, causing the third to resume his reign as third Hokage.

There was so do subtle looks at Naruto which were met with killer intent, If I wasn't careful, they might realize I know something.

* * *

Taijutsu fell under P.E. in which Iruka sensei or a random teacher would pair us off against each other to gauge our skills. Laps around the field and other workout exercises also came with the territory.

Sparing lessens were down every week without fail, you sparring partner was whomever sensei saw fit. Though I did notice sensei pairing noble and shinobi clans against each other. Naruto and Sasuke were often paired against each other, though Sasuke always won. It was an unfair situation, Sasuke trained with a noble clan a "civilian" could hope to beat him.

The stream of constant loses caused Naruto to strive to beat Sasuke and thus rivalry was born. Naruto wanted to beat Sasuke and Sasuke wanted to remain unbeaten. It was funny to see the two compete.

During track exercise Naruto and Sasuke would beat the front having their own race. Sasuke was great with skills but Naruto had more stamina, when it came to endurance Naruto claimed victory. I made sure to stick with Hinata during their little competition. Only women should stick together and all that, though Hinata seemed amused as I was at their antics.

Hide and seek or as the shinobi's call it "Hunter and rogue Ninja"; Wasatch game we were encouraged to play during recess. The rules were simple one group would hide and try to avoid the seekers, and the seekers would hunt down to hidden. Once the Hunter finds their pray, they are to successful eliminate them by through shuriken at them, down worry though its wooden not metal. I cringe at all the things wrong with the game, though exciting, it was another brain washing tactics to make killing seem normal.

Naruto and I were the best at hiding, with his sneaky nature and my sensory abilities it was almost unfair. I could hunt as well but I preferred hiding it gave Sasuke an excuse to come find me. Sasuke Hinata and Kiba were the best hunters.

Sasuke, I imagine was very good at hunting down his brother to beg him to play with him. Hinata had the Byakugan and could see through walls. Kiba as an Inuzuka, a shinobi clan that swell known for their use of Ninken (Ninja dogs) as fighting companions. They are easily identified by the distinctive red fangs marks on their cheeks.

Every member of the clan is given a Ninken from a young age to ensure their bond is strong by the time they become shinobis. Much like their companions the Inuzuka clan have sharp senses, focusing chakra to their nose they can track scents like a dog. The more experience Inuzuka can even track the movement of their target for distance away. Kiba wasn't that skilled but he could still have Akamaru his Ninken and best friend, Mark the targets to make tracking them easier. Knowing what I know I was sure to be now where near Akamaru when he stroked and even further way from anyone else, he marked.

I often stopped to wonder how it was a simple game of hide and seek, turned into a strategy game of police and criminal.

* * *

Ninjutsu class was lessens on d rank jutsu and only two; transformation and clone jutsu. Both of which Naruto sucked at. His transformations were disfigured and a little gross, if he turned into me with such horrible skills, I'd beat his to death.

It was ironic, the person that struggled the must with the technique was the one that when on to master it, creating a jutsu that left a God stunned.

His clones were worst, they were like rage dolls with no proper shade. The chakra he wasted to create those... things made me wince. It was leaking out of every jutsu he was luck he had enough not to notice the leak, but it still had me wanting to tape it shut. I had started drawing up a seal before I could stop myself.

My own attempts ended in failure, my transformations into the third resulted in a mini Hokage. His face and outfit were present but it was scaled down to my size, I was told it was cute.

My attempts at shadow clone was unpleasant. I did the signs and focused the chakra as instructed but what came out was a husk. It was a mirror image of me but it was like a doll, unable to stand on its own. It sat leaning on the desk behind us, its head tilted forward and to the side having no support to hold it.

I grimaced as Iruka sensei inspected it.

"It looks like you" he said tilting its head up and looking at its face, everyone in the room leaned forward to get a look. Iruka looked into its dead blinking eye that reminded me of the porcelain dolls from my old life.

_Sapphire blue eyes lifeless and unblinking looked back at me, golden blond hair framing she smooth pale skin. _

I looked away from the shadow clone disturbed by the memory.

"Looked good enough" Iruka said getting up, "you only need to breath some life into it and you'll have mastered it." He smiled at me the smile of a proud teacher.

"Yes sensei" I said releasing the technique at last.

* * *

Genjutsu class was least memory recovering and more confusing nauseating. In order to cast a genjutsu on must alter their targets chakra flow. In other to manipulate what their targets sees for example; they must manipulate the chakra going to the eyes.

The lessens consisted of learning what genjutsu was and how to dispel it. Most of the time we were trying to figure out if we were in a genjutsu or not. Why was it nauseating? While under a genjutsu I felt like I was being smothered.

I officially hated the class, as it was teaching us how to cast a genjutsu jutsu and how to see through it, I skipped. I could tell when I was under a genjutsu no need to torture myself. I didn't very much care for someone's chakra trying to influence my own, it felt unpleasant.

* * *

Shuriken class were Sasuke's favorite, Itachi excelled at; well everything, but Sasuke mostly saw him train with Kunai and Shuriken. He wanted to please his father and surpass his brother, and as you would suspect both he and Naruto made it into a competition.

I could have sworn I heard Guy sensei yell, "that's the power of youth!" I wouldn't be surprised if it really was him. The academy was right next to the Hokage tower after all.

The Hokage tower was not only where the Hokage's office was located, but also the home base for many shinobi departments and large empty conference rooms. The mission desk was responsible for receiving and appointing missions, as well as client pay for its completion.

There was a constant traffic of Shinobi going to and fro'; Guy sensei being among them was very plausible.

* * *

Outside of regular classes there was kunoichi class where only female students were required to attend. This was the only time I was separated from Naruto and Sasuke. We had been joined at the hip since being placed in the same class.

In kunoichi classes we were taught about other cultures and how skills such as flower arranging will help them to blend in during an infiltration mission. Our job as women was support, we took the mission that didn't require physical strength. It was insulating

Hinata was the only one I could take with me to the class; and thank God for that because in this class I was surrounded by enemies. You see having Sasuke as such a close friend didn't help my popularity with the girls.

Being separated from Sasuke and placed in a den of his fans who hated me was surprisingly, unamusing. I thought being cornered by enemies would be exciting but it only served to bring back old memories from my previous life.

_Hate filled their eyes, a snarl on their lips. They focus the stare of content on..._

It was while in kunoichi class that the "bullying" started.

"Big for head" they teased, "why would Sasuke even hang out with a billboard forehead like you."

They all took cracks at my forehead, there was nothing else to fault. I was good at must things; I had an age advantage. Sakura was a brilliant girl with exceptional chakra control. Having memory of my past life was a blessing and a curse.

Even though there were little things about me to insult, it didn't stop them from complaining.

They ranted about all the reasons I wasn't good enough for Sasuke, something something, Sasuke is too good for me, something something, I'm too ugly.

I toned out, it was getting annoying and hitting too close to home.

_Their eyes were cold, their words even colder. The whole world was a winter storm of hatred. _

"Sakura-chan" Hinata woke me from the horrible memory, I smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine Hinata, in the end I'm the one by Sasuke's side." I said with a shrugged. It wasn't just me being smug it was faith.

When they realized their words didn't work on me, they turned on Hinata. Hinata was a soft-spoken girl and didn't like confrontation so when they began to tease her for her unusual eyes, she could do nothing but break down and cry.

Three girls went home with black eyes that day. While I was fine with them bullying me, I wouldn't stand for them hurting my friends. Once this repeated for a while with them getting a beating courtesy of me every time, they teased her; they resorted to their feminine charm.

Three boys I didn't recognize suddenly showed up and began to pick on us. It was wise to use knowledge from our kunoichi class; Suzume had taught us to use our words and eyes to get what we want done without having to lift a finger.

Unfortunately for them, Sasuke was not in range and I was missing his calming chakra.

I was not in the mood.

Not lifting a finger, I released the most potent killing intent I could muster, which was a lot since I was considering it. The boys begun to tremble slowly backing away. If I had stop at that their mentality might have been saved, but I wasn't feeling merciful.

I cast a genjutsu on them; might as well get some practice in. Inner appeared above me like a giant. She loomed over me her hands on either side of me. She roared a lion's roar and they screamed. Running away in pure terror they rushed out of the room drawing the eyes of those they passed.

"Monster!" They cried.

Sasuke and Naruto stepped through the door the boys exited through.

"What's their problem," Sasuke asked.

"Heh they pee their pants," Naruto laughed. Seeing Sasuke's face made me feel a thousand times better, his chakra rushing over my senses.

I ran up to them and hugged Sasuke while petting Naruto's head.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted before frowning. "You okay?"

"I am now," I said rubbing my cheek on Sasuke's getting hisses from the girls, I gave them a death glare making them shy away.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Hinata greeted with a bow. Everything continued as normal after that or so I thought.

The next day Naruto had on bandages.

He grinned through it all telling us it was nothing and how it was manly to receive bruises. Hinata said nothing throw the whole exchange and I got suspicious.

During kunoichi class I "asked" her to explain what Naruto would not say. She soon broke and said told me what happened.

A group of boys were mocking her eyes calling her a freak when Naruto came along to defend her. He got his ass handed to him for his troubles, 'he was out numbered' that was the only reason I didn't make plans to lecture him Mon his bad form. I thought him how to fight how dare he lose and in front of Hinata too.

"Who," was the only thing I said and Hinata sighed.

The culprits were academy students, it was the middle of kunoichi class so the boys were having P.E. classes. I spotted the ones matching Hinata's description and approached. Iruka, I noticed was watching me cautiously, I was a girl outside of class after all.

"Hello boys~" I greeted my tone sickeningly sweet; my smile was a closed eye one but with killing intent leaking out of me I was in vein.

They looked at me confused and horrified for a moment, before spotting Hinata hiding behind a pillar behind me; they formed their own conclusion.

"What do you want?" Their leader snarled. I had to look up into his face, his had a black eye that made my smile satisfied, Naruto had done some damage after all.

"I was curious of your reason for picking on the cutie over there," I said pointing at Hinata. They looked at her and she retreated further behind the pillar.

"She's a freak!" He said.

"She's been here for quite some time and you've never seemed to see these factors before, what changed?" Though I still smiled my voice was serious and stern.

He narrowed his eyes on me, then smirked.

"She's hanging out with that monsters," he said smiling proudly at his witty remark. It was a blur, on minute we were standing, the next I had him pinned to a tree. He tried to pry my hands from his neck but I only dig my nails in deeper.

It was one thing to have someone glare at Naruto but to out right call him a monster was asking for death. Those words hurt him, I wouldn't let him feel pain, I'd destroy anything that caused him pain.

I gritted my teeth as the boy couched, Iruka was making my way to me, I needed to calm down or I would kill him. The boys around her were frozen with fear, my killing intent was rolling of me in waves.

"I'm going to ask you again; why did you start shit!" I growled like a mamma bear. "And if I'm not satisfied with your answer." I glared at him my eyes were wild, my treat unsaid, there would be hell to pay.

Strong chakra signatures popped up on my radar, Jonin level. I didn't take my eyes off my prey but did loosen my grip so he could speak.

"A-Ami!" He gasped, "she paid my to do it, said if anyone tried to help was to beat them up." Hiring shinobi to do your dirty work was one of the things we were thought recently. I released him and he fell on his ass, pressing hard against the tree trying to get away from me.

They all fell the ground when I pulled back my killing intent, they were no longer the source of my wrath, Ami was. I looked up at the school building finding the window where my class basin section, some of the kunoichi's were looking out the window horrified. I locked eyes with Ami, her purple hair was easy enough to spot, her brown widens in terror.

Target lock I marched back to the academy; I passed the onlookers that could only stare at me. I didn't see Naruto or Sasuke which didn't help my temper.

Hinata immediately tried to stop me once she realized I was out for blood. She kept saying how everything was fine and that Naruto wasn't that hurt, and his she should have help but was too shocked.

She was only fanning the flames, Hinata should have been in a position to try and defend Naruto. They shouldn't he been a target to begin with, it was going to stop now. They wanted a fight I'd give them a war.

I slammed the door open, killing intent crept into the room clawing at the air around me. Suzume looked at me confused.

"Sakura-chan?" She said in wonder, I didn't acknowledge her my eyes on my target, Ami glared at me with a trembling frame. "Is something the matter?" I looked at the kunoichi sensei, the teachers in this academy knew everything that happens under its roof. They knew about Naruto's troubles and mine as well, but they did nothing about it.

"This too is training" they had said "a shinobi needs to be unaffected by such childish taunts."

I had half a mind to beat them senseless for their little speech, they were two rank higher than me though and I wasn't sure I could win.

Anger boiling over and killing intent polluting the air, I step in front of the class.

"I think you are all disgusting bottom feeders that whine far too much and are unworthy of become a kunoichi!" I stated boldly, it too two seconds for my words to sink in, but once they did there was on up roar.

"What did you just say!?"

I clasped my face and wiggled, "It's not fair," I said in a mocking voice. "Why would Sasuke hang out with her? She's not even as cute as I am." My eyes became dark and my voice serious.

"You disgust me."

"Billboard forehead!" They stood snarling.

"All you ever do is whine about how unfair life is and how you should have what isn't yours." I deadpan. "If you want my place at Sasuke's side so badly then take it." Hinata gasped in horror and everyone grow silent.

I smirked, "of course you'll have to fight for it." I said, "I'll put you all in your place." I spread my arms wide. "Anyone wanting my Sasuke is welcomed to challenge me to a fight. In fact, why don't we make it a battle royally. I'll take you all on!"

I was drunk on bloodlust, any one that treated my happiness was my enemy, I have a right to be selfish.

They girls looked at each other conflicted, "what's the matter scared?" I taunted.

The room turned dark, storm clouds rolled in blocking the sun and setting the mood.

Now you're speaking my language" Fuki one of Ami's friends stood. "I've always wanted slap that smug look off your face." Fuki was a Tom boy that was convinced she could do anything boy could do. When she saw Sasuke compete with Naruto she fell in love, or so I've heard.

"You are getting a bit arrogant, Sakura-chan" Ino stood as did her gang. I had expected that so no surprise there.

Lightning flashed illustrating the room for but second, but it was enough to see the determination in her eyes.

"Heh, your right Ino, let's put her in her place."

The other girls seemed to get some courage and stood as well. Suzume sighed muttering something under her breath. This was it I had officially declared war on Sasuke's admires, I won't have bothered with them as they didn't matter had they not hurt Naruto. The sight of him grinning at covered in bandages Madelyn blood boil.

_"Who do you think you are? "_

_"You think you're better than us, don't you?"_

_"What's so special about you anyway, you're just a freak! "_

_Surrounded by enemies their eye cold and felt with distain, I could only take it and hoped I lived through it. _

"Never again," I snarled

It was almost the same I was surrounded by enemies, people that wanted what I had and acting violent because they couldn't have it. I couldn't fight back then but its isn't the same here.

They could take what I had, they could take away my lullaby, hurt my sunshine, terrify my pearl. I wouldn't allow it no one is going to touch what's mine!

_**Chandra!**_ Inner roared.

They wanted a fight I'll give them a war.

Boom! Thunder clapped shaking the ground, my smile was that of a predictor and I had a field of prey.

* * *

Drip drip

Rain fell from the heavens drenching our clothes and turning the play field muddy. The boys sought shelter by the pillars, while the girls stupid enough to fight me stood on the field in the pouring rain. They formed a circle around me boxing me in, I was out numbered 30 to 1.

"Suzume sensei," Iruka pleaded not for the first time. "This is madness one girl can't be exciting to fight so many, it's unreasonable."

Suzume shook her head, "It's not my call to make." She looked at him, "Sakura was the one to challenge its outlet my control."

Sasuke and Naruto stood among the boys Hinata with them the only girl not trying to kill me.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice was leased with worry, I hated when he beautiful blue eyes looked like that. It made me want torn to him to assure him everything was okay.

Sasuke was demanding an explanation from Hinata but she could only shake her shake her head.

"Sakura-chan is going to fight all of them," she paused " alone," she added meekly.

Sasuke looked horrified he looked back at me eyes wide, I winked at him.

Suzume opened her umbrella and stepped on to the field in the pouring rain, she stopped a bit way from us.

"This is an all-out fight to the last man standing, anyone unable continue due to heavy injure will be disqualified and taken to the infirmary." She stated pointing at the nurse and her appreciates that stood with the students.

"Ready?" my opponents inched forward as Suzume rose her hand high.

"Begin!" A lightning flash accompanied the lower of her hand and they lounged at me.

* * *

**Hello my little night walkers, Luna here, only a day late and I have an excuse. Ahem, I was fixing my laptop that had the store on it. Ha! See I have reasons. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Next week is Anastasia, Naruto is the week after. **

**Until next time, Night Song! **


	7. Chapter 6 The battlefield

When I fought Neji I lacked battle experience, since fighting him had battled many times with Hinata Naruto and Sasuke. I might not be a taijutsu master but against children with no understanding of chakra control; I wouldn't need to be. As they jumped me, I couldn't help but compare them to tigers launching at their prey.

I flipped; hands on the ground and begone to spin, performing a prefect a helicopter. My heel connected with jaw, stomach, ribcage, shoulder blade, and a flat chest. Five girls were sent flying backwards colliding with the other girls as I right myself. A series of thuds and rolls followed their crash landing, I stood in the center of their scattered limps. The five girls that took direct hit trembled but didn't get up. They looked at me wide eyed, shock clear to see on their faces. There was a moment of pause, I remained still as they got to their feet's, medics rushing to get the injured away.

5 down 25 to go.

A group of them attacked breaking the calm. They attacked simultaneously, turning punches and kicks wildly. I stepped out of range of a pinch and below a kick. The others jumped in all eager to get a hit in.

With a short jump I spin and kicked out, they flew back from the forced of my amateur leaf hurricane. Not giving them any time to recover I lounged. Elbowing one in the stomach while simultaneously kicking another in the chest.

A spiky red hair landed a hit to my face, my cheeks burned as did my temper. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards me. She stumbled not expecting the pull and I punched her square in the face, an instant ko. I dropped her and leaned away from another attack.

Bob and weave then retaliate, I followed the rhythm of the fight. I've never been in a cat fight before but I'd image it was similar to the battle before me. They didn't have techniques, style or grace, inflicting as much damage as they could was their only goal. They punched kicked and clawed, going for my hair; big mistake, and face.

They got a few hits in, it was nothing like Neji's slaughter fest' but it was irritating enough to have me fight harder.

Like the merciless downpour they fell, one after the other like rain drops slashing on the ground. Their numbers dwindled and my burses increased, I was panting when I was down to 5. Ino, Ami, Fuki, and the candy twins. One had chocolate hair the other strawberry, the eyes were miss match brown and pink. I wasn't sure which one liked Sasuke or if it was both, but thinking about it only served to fuel my anger.

I had no beef with Ino other than the same love interest but Ami was going to get the main course. She was an arrogant coward that used others for her own end. Spoiled thinking there's safety in numbers. I was going to take my time with her I decided.

Before I could muse about my torture methods, the twins attacked. The separated going in opposite directions to circle around me. The stood on either side of me before charging at the same time.

I muttered a curse as I blocked chocolates kick and Strawberry's punch. My arms shook from the impact, though nothing was broken. They retreated before circling me again and attacking once more. I blocked only to be attacked from above by Fuki.

My hands were occupied leaving me wide open, they wore the grin of a victory. I hadn't realized they were working together, naturally I had thought they saw each other as enemies as well. My mistake, it wasn't one I'd make again.

For my own stupidity I allowed the hit to land, it was the closest thing to kicking myself. Fuki delivered a punishing axe kick to my head, I hand to grit my teeth against the pain.

My back hit the ground knocking the breath out of me, as rain pouring down on my face made it hard to see. I was thinking of how bad the rain village had it to always receive this awful weather when Ami stood over me, a smug look on her face.

"Not so tough, now are you?" She taunted. I noted she only had mud on her and not buries, she wasn't fighting at all was she? She stomped on my chest causing me to gasp.

_How clique _

_**But it's exciting isn't it? We did beat the majority fairly easily, now we're trapped under the enemy heel and must find the strength to keep fighting. **_

A smile creeped onto my face; she was right as usual, this was fun. Fighting for love and justice, I couldn't help but chuckle, who knew being in love could be this exciting.

I gripped Ami's ankle and grinned up at her shocked expression.

"Rule something: "don't but your foot in the lion's mouth" I said. I forcefully removed her foot causing her to slip on the muddy ground and spilt her crutch touching the ground.

_How flexible _

I flipped to my feet in time for the candy twins to attack. I grabbed strawberry shirt and though her into her sister. Fuki appeared out of nowhere another axe kick at her the ready. Bracing myself I leaping up meeting her half way and decked her, sending her spiraling to the ground. I landed gracefully my eyes locked on Ami, I was gonna enjoy this.

My back exploded in pain; stars flashed before my eyes as I fell to one knee. Slow reacting instinct had me rolling to the side before a kick stomp the ground I once knelt. I looked up at my attacker and paused dumbfounded. Ino stood glaring at me in the spot of my attacker.

"I don't like to be ignored" she all but snarled at me. I was at a loss for words, had I truly forgotten she was still conscious?

I mentally slapped myself, I didn't see her as a treat and failed to respond to her malice. I truly hoped this wouldn't become a habit. I stood returning her glare. I glanced at Ami and winded.

_I wanted to beat her to a pulse though_.

Ino didn't give me any more time, charging at me like a wild boar. I moved to the side to avoid it only to have her turn sharply and launched a kick at me. I back flipped out of range putting some distance between us.

She was fast, I trait I wasn't expecting. It was easy to forget she was the heir to her shinobi clan with how nice she acted.

Ino remained on the offensive never letting up in her pursuit. It may not have been a cat fight but there was no doubt it was a fight. Our fist clashed in a fight that was 6 year too early.

"Sakura!" Ino roared as she charged again. It was in that moment I achieved enlightenment, with adrenaline rushing through my veins and bloodlust teasing my nose I understood. The reason people yell out their opponent's name.

It was a battle cry a promise of pain and utter defeat, it was exhilarating! Blow for blow one became lost in the spirit of war and bloodlust. In that moment the world disappeared, only your opponent remained. And what other way is there to show that than to shout their name.

"Ino!" I yelled dashing forward.

We clashed heads pain exploded behind my eyes, and once again I knew what it truly was to have a rival.

* * *

The rain slowed to a drizzle as I panted heavily. My eyes still blazed with fighting spirit a huge grin never leaving my face, even as I stared down at Ino's unconscious form. _That fight amazing! _

While Neji it was more elegant and remained me of a dance. Each move was calculated and execute with precision and accuracy. Fighting Ino, heck even the other girls, was a brawl. Punches were thrown because you were within range and it would hurt. Kicks were swung for long range and it hurt more. The entire fight was about causing damage and pain. I loved it!

I caught movement in the corner of my eye even as nurses attended to Ino. Ami was still on the muddy field frozen with shock. I dark grin adorned my lips, it seemed I'd get my revenge after all. I turned and strode over to her, naturally she tried to flee.

I tripped her and stepped on her back to keep her in place.

"Now then," I cooed "what was it you did? Aw yes bullied Hinata and Naruto and coveted Sasuke. I'll be sure to put you in your place."

She screamed out before I even stated beating on her.

* * *

The clouds parted as I stared up at the sky, Ami laid battered and bruised under me. The adrenaline cooled and I was now calm, a soft smile even snuck its way onto my face. I looked over to the students to smile at them, my smile froze on my face.

_Eh? _

The roof, the walls and the ceiling of the academy were crowed with shinobis. I stretched my senses and found more in the surrounding trees even in the earth. The thought of me being so distracted as to not sense so many was concerning.

"Sakura Chan!" Naruto rushed toward me Hinata and Sasuke close behind. He tackled me but I managed to stay upright somehow.

"That was amazing! He yelled squeezing me tight. I groaned and awkwardly patted his back. He was hiding it well but I could sense his anxiety.

"I'm okay" I whispered in his ear.

You idiot, let go she's hurt!" Sasuke prided a reluctant Naruto off me.

"Are you okay? Hinata asked taking out an ointment. I gave her a reassuring a smile.

"That's the power of youth for ya!" I heard might guy praise.

"It seems the academy has some interesting students this year" Asuma said past his smoking cigarette.

"I can't wait to see the kunoichi she becomes" raven hair and scarlet eyes, Kurenai said smiling at our group.

The Hokage chuckled as stood next to Iruka and Suzume. "This was quite interesting to watch. He said " I'm glad to see the will of fire still burns bright." There were chuckles as the shinobis one by one begone to disappear.

The howl of a wolf had me spinning around, one dark eye greeted me. There in the tops of the tree stood a jonin with a mask and silver-gray hair, one eye covered beneath he's headband. He held my curious gaze for but a few seconds before he vanished in a poof of smoke.

_**Son of the white fang, creator of the Chidori, copy cat ninja Kakashi Hatake has taken notice of you **_

I frowned at inners commentary; it was only inevitable that Kakashi would notice me. He was our future sensei that was set in stone.

_A howling wolf huh? _

_**The lightning wolf has appeared!**_

_Raiju _

_**Exactly. **_Inner sounded too pleased with the comparison though comparing him to the mythical beast wasn't far off.

Raiju was a wolf shaped lighting beast. the companion of the Shinto god of lighting, usually calm expect during thunderstorms.

Recalling the howl, I heard from his chakra I could help but grin. Our sensei was a alpha wolf.

_**Awhoo**_

* * *

Ino recovered quickly thank to some medical ninjutsu. She was still sore over losing and that was a wound I couldn't heal. Sasuke to my horror approached her after she recovered.

"You fought well" he praised, "even Hinata had trouble keeping up with her when she gets serious." He smiled at her and her cheeks flushed. "You lasted longer than the others, if you keep training, I'm sure you'll be strong enough to challenge her." He turned to leave when Ino grabbed his wrist her eyes wide.

"What do you mean challenge her? I put up one hell of a fight!" She seemed offended. Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto who spoke for him.

"Sakura-chan has seals on her arms that lower her strength by 80%. She didn't take them off when she fought," he explained proudly. Ino looked over at me but I found something very interesting to stare at out the window.

"No way," she whispered letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"I'm not sure why you fought her but Sakura-chan likes you" Naruto continued Ino looked at him in disbelief.

"Sakura hates me" she stated bluntly. Naruto chuckled "no she doesn't if she did, she wouldn't have healed you."

_Objection_!

I had only done that because I didn't want her father to come after me for bruising his only daughter's pretty face. There was also the worry of my mother ripping me a new one for fighting my play mate. She was friends with Ino's mother and they both valued beauty and lady like manners. If she discovered I not only fought but against all the girl in kunoichi class, she would kill me.

Sasuke and Naruto returned to my side soon after saying farewells to Ino, sitting down in the seat in front of Hinata and I.

"Aniki and father haven't been getting along lately," he said disappointed. I stiffened at his words the implication clear. "I'm worried."

"How long have this been going on?" I asked, I needed a timeframe.

"Since Shisui died last semester" he said turning to look at me. "That was a while ago" he clarified.

We ere currently in our second semester so it happened over the break. I hadn't seen Itachi when I visited so I assume it was going on even then.

"Say Sasuke how old are you now?" I asked. He frowned confused at my question but answered anyway.

"I'm seven" he stated and I internally cringed.

One year my math deduced; I had one year before the Sasuke I fell in love with would die an ugly death. I bit my lip, thinking up way to make full use of our time together.

"Neh neh every one" Naruto drew our attention. "You guys wanna go to Ichiraku later?"

"Of course!" Hinata proclaimed not wanting to give up spending time with Naruto and ramen.

"Sure I can spend some time" Sasuke said and I smiled. Everything was okay for now.

"Naruto's paying" I said playfully, he immediately tried to change my mind. I smiled through it all even as my gusts twisted.

_One year, damn you Danzo!_

* * *

**Hello my little night walkers, Luna here and I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Life happened. Getting into the meat of the matter here might go on hiatus soon just a FYI. Next chapter coming soon. **


	8. Chapter 7 Sukea

The bustling of civilians going about their night life was familiar to Kakashi. He just wasn't used to seeing it from the ground. The number one rule for Anbus is that they do not exist. They were to never be seen and if they were, well, dead man tells no tale.

He wasn't an Anbu at the moment however, he was a regular civilian out on a stroll.

A group of Jonin and special Jonin walked by deep in conversation, he avoided eye contact. He couldn't imagine being a Jonin. He didn't want to be on a squad, let alone as a commander. The thought of being in charge of three lives made memories rear their ugly heads. He had been in charge of a team once; the fact that they weren't around to tell the tale, spoke values of his capacities as a leader.

The cheer from a nearby pleasure house caught his attention. It was a new establishment from what he knew, then again, he hasn't been out "socializing" in a long time.

He paused in from of the building, "Sweet Paradise" was written in kanji over the main entrance. The reason he was undercover in the first place resided inside. He frowned, this had to be some sick joke, why was his target in a pleasure house. His mind went back to the meeting with the Hokage earlier that day.

"An Uzumaki?" He asked. Dressed in his Anbu attire, he knelt before the old man his mask hiding his shocked expression. Naruto was the only living Uzumaki descendant in the village and he was only a half breed. The only other Uzumaki he knew was Kushina, to think there was another in the village.

"She showed up a few weeks ago and asserted herself as a," he paused. "Geisha of sorts." Lord Hokage turned to look at him then, a grim expression on his old face. "I'm not sure if she really is an Uzumaki but if she is, I'd like to know her purpose here. It's no secret that the village possesses the nine tail Jinchuriki, its possible she might be after Naruto."

"She would be his kin" Kakashi countered, the young Uzumaki had grown up with the love of a family. "He would be delighted to meet a living relative."

"That is exactly why I am worried," the third stated sitting down. "She merely need to offer him the love of a family to lore him away." His eyes hardened.

"Wolf, you are to find the Uzumaki and determine her purpose in our village." The Hokage ordered using his code name. "Should you find her to be a threat to this village." Kakashi looked into the eyes of a war harden man. "You are to eliminate her immediately."

Kakashi ensured his disguise had an extra layer of genjutsu to cement it. He wasn't sure of this woman's abilities but it didn't hurt to be careful.

He wore a wig of shaggy grayish-brown hair, gray-colored contact lenses, along with purple makeup over his eyes and purple patches under them to conceal his scar. Without his mask his beauty mark on the left cover of his mouth, was on full display. He also normally wore a long green trench coat and purple scarf with gray pants.

It was autumn and the nights were noticeable chilly, he could feel the shift in temperature as he entered the ground floor.

Of the three floors the ground floor was a standard cafe; people sat around tables enjoying sake and cheap food. The back was where the kitchen was located along with a small office, or so the blue prints showed.

The second floor was where the magic happened, up those these was the real pleasure house. Geishas attended to the patrons, performing various "services" that served as the establishments main source of income.

The third floor was limited to but a selected few. It was a space for patrons to have one on one with Tayuu, Oiran. He wouldn't need to go there however as his target is new and wouldn't get a high rank on arrival.

He walked over to a waitress to start his mission.

"Excuse me, I'm here for the "Pop star" performance" he told her. She blushed when she looked at him, a reaction he was used to by now.

"Awe yes right away, your name?" She walked towards the desk by the far wall.

"Sukea." She looked at him with wide eyes, understandable as he had purchased the premium membership the day before. He didn't want anything to get in the way of his mission, having a low rank would limit his access to the geishas. With a high rank they would bend over backwards for him.

The pale waitress waved over another woman in a loose orange and yellow kimono. She whispered something to her; "first class" he heard and the woman smiled at him.

"A newcomer? She inquired and he nodded. Her smile widened and he she locked her hands with his and lead him to the stairs.

"Right this way," she coed. They ascended the stairs and he ticked off a mental check list.

_Get to the second floor; done!_

The second floor was much like the first but with dimmer lighting. There were low tables and cushions laid about the room, some already occupied by other patrons.

The people whom occupied the space were just as he expected. Wealthy nobles from outside the village. The shinobis in Konoha tended to avoid places such as these, something about "not laying where they sleep." With that thought in mind, Kakashi gapped at the large number of shinobis she saw in the crowd. He knew a few the others were from shinobi clans, there was even a Hyuga or two among them. Those proud bastards were in a place like this?

The lady attached to his arm, lead him to a table in the back that was slightly elevated to see over the crowd. She sat him down and poured him sake without him asking.

"The show will start soon," she informed him with an elegant bow. "Please let us know if you need anything." She looked up at him through her lashes.

"That will be all for now," he waved her away and she complied. He was in and settled now he just had to find the target.

* * *

An old woman dressed in loose colorful kimono walked in from of the room. Her skin was smooth where exposed but her face showed signs of ageing. She blew smoke carrying a lit pipe in her slender fingers. Oddly enough she remained him of the third Hokage or at the very least a female version of him. He knew then she was the owner of the establishment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," her voice was silky smooth and quieted the entire room. "Thank you all for coming we do appreciate all your support." She said a genuine smile on her wrinkled face.

"Now without further delay."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she drew on the pipe. She exalted and an unnaturally amount of smoke enveloped her, Kakashi stiffened noting it as a genjutsu.

"Let the show begin," the old woman's disembodied voice rang as the smoke cleared to reveal nothing where she once stood.

The room dimmed even more only a scarlet glow appeared on the stage, drawing everyone's eye.

A figure seemed to materialize there in the form of a kimono dressed woman. His breath caught in his throat she was in full view.

Scarlet hair was held back from her face with a pink Sakura hair band. The front of her hair was tied on in a bun and held there with two (fancy sticks), the rest cascaded down her shoulder and back. Her silky peach skin was blushed, where the kimono fell over her shoulder. Silky pink, her kimono was held with creamy white obi tied to the back, a sign she was in fact a geisha and not an Oiran; this confused him. There was no mistake she was wearing expensive clothing, which was unusual for a geisha. She wore white socks and an Okobo

Her beauty was unrivaled, even without the white makeup which we went without. She red stained lips pulled into a smile as she raised her head and opened her eyes. Emerald gems blazed as she looked at them and everyone was under her genjutsu.

Kakashi looked through his Sharingan the only thing left of his old team mate bit for his haunting nightmares. He saw the illusion being cast, saw it; but not through it. The genjutsu was like that of a genjutsu master, but there was something else...

_Fuinjutsu!?_

He shouldn't be surprise, Uzumaki were known for their Fuinjutsu; destroyed because of it. The Fuinjutsu she was using used natural energy to cast and would continue even if the caster died.

There was no doubt she was a Uzumaki her red hair was proof of her strong bloodlines. What worried him was her reason for casting the illusion and what it hid.

* * *

_"All that is near us we must know, can disappear any day; be careful. The main key to finding happiness lies now where else but in my soul."_

Her voice seemed to be coming from all directions, courtesy of the genjutsu. Kakashi frowned at her words as disembodied music started up.

_"Can you reminisce? Can you recall, the last time you felt some joy at all?"_

Kakashi winced.

_"Or maybe you are so blessed to a point, where you can't remember anything."_

Her eyes sadden even as painful memories from a time he'd never have again, surfaced.

_"It's harmony, a miracle; being able to breathe and live at all."_

A clone of her appeared and sang alongside her.

_"So, here is you one and only chance, life is an opportunity!"_

The tempo of the music increased and she begin to sway from side to side, her long locks tailing behind her.

"_All that is near us we must know, could disappear any day be careful. The main key to finding happiness lies nowhere else but in my soul._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted. Let's go!"_

She spun moving to the left and three shadow clones appeared like after images.

_"Some people may call the it a kind deed, an act of mere hypocrisy. But never mind those who have lost their faith you shouldn't give in to what they say_.

A flash to his father made him shiver, he glared at the woman. What did she know?

"_As a matter of fact, let me tell you. Even if it was a selfish cause, a salvageable hypocrisy; is superior to murderous honesty!"_

They all danced in sync singing before striking a pose leaving the real body to sing a long note. They abruptly bursted into sakura petals and obscured their view of her.

When she did appear again, Kakashi's mouth dropped even as the patrons whistled. Gone was the elegant kimono in its place, a kimono shirt that had to have been mistaken for a dress only reaching mid-thigh. The pastel pink "kimono" was tied with a vibrant red obi tied in a bow at the back; it's length falling to her knee resembling a tail. Long thigh high white socks met the too short gown, a red ribbon sewn throw the top.

A she sang the now fast pace song the hem of the gown swaying, prompting the patrons to lend forward for a glance up her skirt. It didn't help matters when clones of her appeared to have another energetic synchronized dance.

"_Everybody tells you from time to time, to never give up like a phrase from a movie. They tell you to stand up for yourself, as if it was always that easy. Gather a handful of courage in my heart, to go on and survive another day."_

"_And I'll never take it for granted," _she sang before her clones did the unthinkable and jumped!

"_Let's go!" _

They busted into petals before anyone; even his Sharingan could see anything. The petals englobed her and when it cleared, she stood in her original outfit. She raised her head and gave a gentle smile, as she faded away like a ghost.

The room erupted with applause. Kakashi leaned back and frowned. What was? It was like she was talking to him when she sang. Even as he pandered that was another check on his list.

_Locate target: done._

* * *

**Good night my little night walkers Luna here with another chapter. This should have been out Tuesday but is was tired so. Yeah. **

**The song is Closer the shippuden opening English version if theres any translation error not my fault. **

**Anyway until next time. Night song!**


	9. Chapter 8 Sake with Kakashi

Chapter 8. Sake with Kakashi

As the night's performances dragged on, it became apparent that "pop star," was the main even. The other patrons while still intrigued, they were not those invested as before. They look like men who had tasted rich wine and now have to settle for cheap sake.

Kakashi was about to resume his search for his target, when the performance came to an end. The old lady from the before stepped onto the stage still smoking her pipe.

"My precious patrons it is now time to select the lucky customer." She said and waitresses walked around handing out papers. His own read "42" he watched the reaction of the other patrons and was surprised to see their enthusiasm.

_What is going on here?_

The old lady answered his unasked question. "The one with the luck number will send the rest of this fine evening with the pop star herself." That got a rise out of them, they immediately began to converse among themselves. He would be able to integrate her if he was alone with her. His next objective was to get the target alone anyway, so this would work out fine. Now he only had to make sure they picked his number.

A Maiko walked onto the stage with a box, presumably filled with random numbers. He wouldn't be able to get her to draw his number, but he could fool her into seeing his number. Pouring chakra into his sharingan he cast the genjutsu. The old lady didn't react to being out under an illustration such was its subtlety. She reached into the be and pulled out a paper, she looked at it while drawing on her pipe. With a long exhale and a cloud of smoke she smiled.

"Our lucky winner is number 42!" She said, tossing the note away, causing the poor Maiko to chase after it. The crowd erupted into cheers despite their lost. "If the lucky winner would be so kind as to make his way to the stairs, someone will guide you to your prize."

Kakashi rose, gaining the attention of almost all the patrons, he winced under their piercing gaze. He was felt uncomfortable under their gaze and he felt like glaring. He fought the urge and made his way to the stairs where the lady who escorted his up, waited.

The old lady drew the patrons' attention, as she reached into the box to select another person for another one of her Geisha. With his back turned he failed notice the paper once tossed away, had the number 42 upon it.

* * *

The third floor, according to his research, consisted of only large rooms used for lounging and entertaining patrons, "privately." As they reached the top steps they were greeted with a hallway of many sliding doors. Murals of mountains and oceans adorned their walls, each impressive on their own, but together they created a masterpiece. At the end of the wall before the turn was a door with a mural of whirlpool in an ocean surrounded by mountains and mist.

Uzushigakure the thought entered his mind immediately after seeing the mural, the village hidden in the whirlpool. The woman led him to that door, and he watched as she knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
"Yes?" A soft voice came from within the room, he recognized and was quite pleased his mis was going so smoothly.

"Your guest has arrived," his escort called back. There was no shuffling of clothes, no tell tale sign the performer was getting ready to greet their guest. He did hear a sigh, however, before she called back.  
"You may enter." His escort bowed and drew back the doors to reveal the room.

It was a spacious room, lit with four lanterns in each corner of the room, and one hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. A low table sat on the right side of the room, two sake bottles and cups atop it. The opposite side revealed a futon surrounded by cushions, they looked appealing, but he had no intention of discovering how soft they were.  
There was a balcony at the facing the entrance, on the third floor it would give someone a great view of the city, and potentially customers. Before it in the center of the room, in a low bow crimson hair cascading down her shoulders; was his target.  
In the dimly lit room she seemed to radiate with beauty. Emerald eyes looked up at him through thick lashes, a small smile on her pink glossy lips.  
He stepped in and the door closed behind him, the geisha stood and approached him. She took his elbow in hers and lead him to the low table with the sake. He stopped halfway there and she looked back at him confused.

"Will you not drink with me?" Her voice was smooth and pleasant to his ear, a walking temptation. His eyes drift from her face back to the balcony, he saw nothing there naturally, but his eye said what stood before him was a lie.  
"Sir?" She said again and he had to resist the urge to glance upon her. He stood there for a good two minutes before anything happened. He heard a sigh and the geisha before him turned into Sakura petals. They flew to the balcony and revealed her. She sat on a low bench adorned with soft pillows he hadn't seen before. There was a sake bottle in her hand that she drank from while glaring at him.  
"I hadn't realized this establishment condones ripping off their customers." He said in a light tone smiling at her. Her brows furrowed as she looked at him, as though trying to solve a puzzle.

She stood and strode over to him, she didn't appear hostile but it was apparant she loved to use genjutsu, he had to be vigilant.

"Your an Uzumaki aren't you?" He said starting the interrogation.

"What makes you think that?" She began to walk circles around him.

"The red hair" he stated matter-of-fact-ly, his ears trailed her as she stopped before him and twirled a lock between her fingers.

"And what if I am?" She walked over to the low table and poured her self a drink. "What does it matter?" She downed the drink and slammed the empty cup down.

"I'm curious, what brings you to our village?" He continued his questioning dispute the glare she offered.

"Mine was kinda destroyed, datteba. So excuse me for wondering into your village." She snarled. Kakashi winced only on the inside outwards he raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't mean anything by it. So your staying here now then?" He needed to know what she was after if anything at all. She chucked and rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm.

"No I'm not staying after a few more gigs I'll be gone, datteba." something flashed across her face, an almost pained expression before it was replayed it a lazy smile. "Is that all the questions you have?"

She stood then and taking the unused cup and a battle with her as she walked to stand in front of him. "'Cause if so..." She placed the cup in his hand and poured him sake. "How 'bout we get back to the reason you're supposed to be here."

"You mean the reason you saw fit to cast an illusion on me?" He caused help but ask, she didn't react to his words merely smiling and walking over to the balcony. She sat down on her bench and smiled at him.

"I wasn't expecting company," was all she said. She gestured to the cushions on the left. "Now sit, I'll play you a song." He looked over to the arrangement of pillows and then back to her. A koto was suddenly before her, slender fingers hovering over the stings. He complied and sat on futon, and yes, they were as soft as they appeared. He couldn't help but sink deeper into them. Two sake bottles were to the side and he pick one up pouring a cup full.

The note of the pulled sting vibrated through the room, his eyes landed on her, she seemed at peace as she played. A melody of notes bounced of the wall she she played a song. It was so soft and southing, that he found himself with his eyes close.

It was bright, green field of grass seemed endless around him. Laughter reached his ear and he searched from which it came, only to pause in wonder. Rin stood in the field her short brown hair dancing in the wind, she looked older, now dressed in a jonin outfit as appose to her black shirt, white skirt and purple leggings. She laughed again and the man in front of her become more animated in his tale. His black hair was wild his going wind and goofy unbefitting the the jonin jacket he wore. His right was covered in much the way Kakashi's own was. It wasn't until he turn to look his way that he saw who it was. Obito Uchiha, his team mate he was taller and much like Rin looked older.

"Kakashi!" Rin called "what took you so long?" Obito folded his arms behind his head and grinned at him. The left side of his face that was crushed was forever scared, it didn't hurt if the way he grinned widely was any indication.

"Sorry about that," the familiar voice came from behind. Kakashi spun, blond hair and narrow blue eyes adorned a handsome face. Minato Namikaze, his sensei didn't change at all. "We had to drop of Naruto at the academy." He said walking by Kakashi giving him a nod.

Minato walked over to them and they dived into a lively conversation. Minato was bragging about his amazing son and how he's making lots of friends. Rin rebuked him saying his son is a trouble maker and too much like Obito. The man in question laughed it off saying if Naruto was like him then surely he will become Hokage. They all laughed at that and Kakashi basked in the sound. It had been forever seen he heard it.

_You've heard their laugh everyday. _

His mind tried to fool him, but he know it wasn't true. He would think this an illusion if not for the improbability of it. The caster would have to know his team intimately to have pulled off an illusion like this. No, he was fairly sure this was a dream, if nothing else it was better that the occasional nightmares.

He had expected the images of their deaths to flash in his mind, but only the scene before him played. He was grateful for that, he heard his name and focused on Obito.

"Yo Kakashi, tell Minato sensei of how awesome I was in that fight yesterday." Obito demanded. Kakashi had but a second of confusion before his "memory" was filled. His team had apparently gone on a mission to subdue rogue Cloud ninja. A smile worked its way onto his face, this was but a dream he knew but if only for a little while, he'd like to pretend it was more.

"I seem to remember that in counter rather differently," Kakashi spoke with ease taking a step towards the group and then another. "I had to drag you out of a forest fire, _you _caused!" His words had the desired effect and Obito rapidly be begun defend himself.

This may his been not being but a dream but he would be damned if he wasted this moment.

* * *

Kakashi woke to the face of the lady whom had escorted him, she began spouting excuses once she was could watching him sleep. Sitting up he ignored her in favour of observing his surroundings. He was still at the pleasure house in the same room, everything remained as was when he fell asleep except one.

"Where's she?"

The woman stopped her rambling and followed his gaze, they fell upon a koto that sat atop a low table in from of the balcony. The woman's eyes lid up with understanding and she quickly explained.

"Lady Hana has retired for the night," she said "she only works until 10 so she had left while you were asleep." He hadn't realize she was on a time deadline, he assumed all geisha's slept in the building. "You're welcomed to spend the night of course." She continued, "most of Ms. Hana's clients usually end up in the same state as you, so we have a system where you will be allow to sleep here. No additional fees required." She smiled at him expectantly though he couldn't figure out why. He stood and sorted his clothes as he thought.

_"I initiated contact and interrogation and got the answers the Hokage asked for. I should report back to him._

Mind made up he excused himself, much the geisha's disappointment. He left the building and walked a good distant in the smaller crowd before flickering away.

* * *

"I see..." The Hokage sighed after Kakashi finished his mission report. He had long since retired for the night and sat in his sleeping robes in the meeting room. Kakashi had told his commander of everything but his dream. He didn't see the relevance of it. "Well from what you have told me, it would appear she is only here to raise funds." His eyes were tired but he seemed to relax. "Let us hope it remains that way, her skills with genjutsu would be rather hard to combat if even the Sharingan can not see through it."

Kakashi had been under a genjutsu the moment he stepped into that building. He wasn't sure what they were hiding of if it was just to appear more appealing. Either way he hasn't been able to dispel it and soon found more being added on to it. "Perhaps an Uchiha would be better suited to combat her illusions." Kakashi suggested already thinking of the young Uchiha, Itachi.

The Hokage hummed in acknowledgement, he looked out the window and sighed again. "I am much too old for this" it was a whisper but Kakashi heard it. Though he remained in his kneeling position, choosing not to acknowledge it. "Gets some rest Kakashi it's been a long night."

"Sir!" With that he flicked away into the night.

The moon hung high in the dark sky as she made his way home. He hummed a newly discovered tone almost unconsciously. He voice ringing in his ears.

_The key to finding happiness lays no where else but in my soul. _

Should he meet her again he would be sure to ask what she meant.

* * *

_**Hello night walkers Luna here. I'm still alive and kicking, going through the Great Depression, but other wise fine. Hope the same can be said about the lot of you. Just be a clean freak for a bit and you'll be fine, embrace your inner shut in.**_

_**Keep clam and read fanfiction**_

**_Until next time. Night Song!_**


	10. Chapter 9 Mission

Chapter 9

Mission

"Hmm." The traveling craftsman looker down on my blue print lost in thought. "It's doable," he assured me, "but chakra iron is expensive." I looked down at the illustration of a visor glasses. They were unmistakably futuristic though not my intention, it was more practical than stylish. The framework was to be made of metal, Chakra Metal, those were found in land of shade and were very expensive. With the ability to channel chakra it was the perfect ninja tool for a ninja with exceptional chakra control. By applying chakra to the blade one could increase its cutting ability. That wasn't what I wanted however, it was light and could work much like a chakra conductor.

With little to no technology I had to improvise, fuijutsu would work like programing but I still needed hardware. The glass was less complicated on the surface, it was to be made from sand. As you can imaging I had to make it complicated, I needed it to be sand from, village hidden in the sand. Why? Well if you most know i want sand infused with natural energy. The sand in the Wind country is, or more specifically the hidden village has been tamped with for many years. From the monk sage that first acted as a vessel for One tail, to the constant rampage it goes on when loose. It's sand and the sand in the village has mingled to the point its indistinguishable from each other.

The crafts man looked at the requirement and then back to me, arcing a brow. It was specific but I needed what I needed.

"I hope you're not expecting me to be able to acquire these materials myself." He said bluntly as though talking too an entitled child. I pouted, I had in fact expected him to get them and take my money as compensation. I groaned thinking of actually going through the proper channels for material. My eyes wondered to the Hokage tower, I didn't have a choice.

"You said you'll be in the village for a while?" I said taking my scroll and rolling it up.

"That's right," he said "gonna be here for at least five months. Need to raise money for an escort mission." I hummed in understanding, traveling the country is a dangerous affair if you weren't ninjas. Bandits, rogue ninjas, wild beast and more, it didn't help that he would be traveling with materials.

"If I get the materials you'll be able to do it right?" I asked not for the first time. I had seen one of his crafts, he made many things including glasses, he made one for one of a vender. He groaned having to answer this question more that once. I only had one shot at this if he failed I would need to made all the money back, and the at would be a bother.

"Yes," he said, "I'm one of the best in the land of fire, which is why I travel." I searched his eyes again, when I couldn't find any deceit, I groaned again.

"They won't find your body if you're lying to me" I said matter of factly. He chuckled but nearly chocked when he said by very serious face.

"I can I promise, I've made weired things and what you want isn't too difficult, especially with all those instructions." He said in a rush. I calmed my self and looked away.

"Sorry I've worked really hard for the money to have this done" I explained.

"I can't imagine there are many jobs a child like you can do," he said with sympathy. "Not without first graduating firm the academy that is." He amended, as a shinobi even one as young as I there were many jobs readily available.

"I off, I'll return with the materials." I walked away and ignored his wishes of luck. This was a setback not a large one however, I would just draw attention to my self by submitting this to the mission desk. I could ask my parents to go in my 'stead but that would raise the question, 'where did you get this money.' I had an answer though they wouldn't like it, I wasn't a fan of lying to them, so I decided what they don't know can't hurt me.

* * *

As I feared all eyes gravitated to me as I entered the tower, after failing to locate any shinobi affiliations, such as a headband, I was dismissed. It wasn't uncommon for academy students to wonder in to the building, being right next door, it was their duty however to prevent me from wandering too far without supervision. This was a pain.

I walked up to the front desk and the lady behind it smiled down at me. I returned the gesture if only to be polite.

"How can I help you, sweety?" She asked with the patience of a saith, I wondered how many children she had to deal with on a daily bases to build up such a mask. She didn't look like she expected anything too important from me, I don't want to be her either lady.

"I'm looking for the mission desk," I stated surprising her a bit, "I want to commission a shinobi squad, please" I added the last bit to show I was serious. She looked at me in awe for a bit before her patient smile returned.

"What kind if mission will you me needed?" Her voice was calm and almost mocking, it irritated me.

"A retrieval mission, D rank at most, I'll need them to travel to two different location to retrieve items, though I'll need to sit down with them and explain the specifics." Halfway through my speak she lost her smile and stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Do you have the money required?" It was the only think she can think of I'm sure.

"I think so," I said summoning the briefcase filled with my hard earn money. I cracked it open to give her a glimpse. Her jaw dropped and I closed it and sealed it away. "I just hope its enough," I mumbled. The woman sat frozen for a bit, before she called over one of the interns wandering the hall, and instructed him to take me to the mission room, VIP client. The intern a young man looked down at me in awe, before ushering me down the hall. He guarded me as though I was a princess that stood as the only one capable of saving her people.

I had expected to go to the huge room team 7 were in when receiving missions. Instead I was brought to a empty room with soft sofas encircling a small table. A briefing room?

"Stay here," my escort instructed, "I'll get someone to receive your request." I some one to hear my mission request huh? I suppose it made sense, can't have random people commissioning shinobis with a ridiculous request. I nodded in understanding and went to sit down on one of the sofa, it bounced with my weight. The room was cosy and warm, perfect for making someone let their guard down.

Left alone my mind began to wonder. There wasn't much time left before the Uchiha massacre, only a few months. I had spend enough time with Sasuke for him to be sick of me, and yet I can't get enough. It wasn't fair that I would lose the man I love for plot convince. That was all it was really, fruit for a tragic back story. The death of so many only served to make give Sasuke character development and Danzo a hand of eyes.

Danzo, the name make me scowl, he was a spiteful and delusional man. He wanted to be Hokage just like all young men, but he was a coward where his bravery was the right path, and so Hiruzen Sarutobi, his best friend became Hokage, and still is despite his retirement. You would think losing to his best friend would appease his jealousy but his hatred only grow. Hiruzen of course is blind to this, never suspecting his long time friend and teammate could ever be bad.

Just like Oruchimaru.

I was beginning to see a pattern. Our lord Hokage likes to only see the good in people. He is a bit naive for a leader, I could see why Danzo despises his so. "His not thinking of the betterment of Konoha," or "I do this in the name of the village." Those were famous line of the great Danzo his self, see? Delusional. He wants the hat so bad he would experiment on children. Scum. He was one of the reasons I didn't want to draw attention to myself, who knows what he will do of he thinks you're 'useful'.

The room door opened an a lady in glasses stepped in. She gave me the once over with an unreadable expression, before stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Are you the client?" She asked in a serious tone. She was a shinobi I noticed from the graceful and soundless way she walked.

"Yes I am" I answered simply. She nodded and sat down next to me sinking the seat and bouncing mine. She wasn't too imposing more like a stern teacher than anything. Her job was to make the client feel comfortable and safe, she was really good at it, it seemed. She wasn't overly curvy but the shape was there, her long navy hair spilled over her shoulder and onto her white, almost nurse like dress reaching mid thigh. Her dark brown eyes focus as she arranged her paper work.

"Alright, I'll like for you to go over the mission you wish to commission," she began after she was satisfied with her arrangement. "Don't hold anything back now." She gave me a gentle smile a mother might give their child, it wasn't a patient one but rather an encouraging one. I was quite pleased even though I couldn't discern if it was real or not.

"I need materials" I explained, "Chakra ore from the land of shades and sand from the village hidden in the sand." I took out a seal designed to locate natural energy infused substances. "They'll need this to located the specific sand I want." She rose a brow looking at the seal tag but otherwise remained silent. "I also have a time deadline of a month, I need the materials sooner rather than later." I finished.

She wrote down what was said in a scroll, before reading my instructions back to me, I nodded pleased with her efficiency.

"You didn't give a specific amount" she warned me. Ah I had forgotten. I took it a small scroll handing it to her, it had the measurements of the materials needed. I had the craftsman write down what the glasses wound require and how much. We also decided on a price it was high but considering he had to make the glass and shape them himself without braking them, I would give him a pass.

She hummed as she read over the list.

"This shouldn't be a problem," she looked to me then and smiled pleased. "As for payment it will depend on the level of difficulty, the sand village have a treaty with our own so it shouldn't be a problem to get the sand. The ore will have to be purchased so finances will be needed for that." She glanced at he and I nodded. "I'd say thus is a D rank mission and one of the most affordable." She did same calculation adding the cost for the ore and travel fee as well as taxes. "4000 yens" she said and I sagged in relief, I thought it would be more.

I smiled nodding happily, she smiled at my eagerness. She we signed a bunch if contracted, I was required to pay half now and the rest after the mission was completed. I was all too ready to have this down.

"When do you think the mission will get assigned?" I had to ask as she were packing up.

"Tomorrow at the latest, it needs to go through the Hokage for approval but your mission is fairly straight forward, so it should so through without issue." She assured me. I nodded as she left the room.

* * *

"You can come by tomorrow too check on its progress if it makes you feel better," the mission lady spoke in a conversation tone. "Normally we would send someone to summon you when the mission is complete."

"If its during the day time I would likely be in the academy," I replied already warming up to her, "I'm the only one there by my name so it shouldn't be too hard to retrieve me." She nodded.

"Indeed your name is unique and oddly fitting," she glanced to my pink hair and I blushed. Dad and his poor naming skills.

We were in the middle of talking about bad naming skills, when I felt it. It smelt like a blood covered forest. The scent of blood and trees fought for dominance. There was something else there something familiar, the feeling of being watched washed over me and I hide behind the lady. She looked down at me in question before the sound of wood against the tiled floor sound.

Clink clink clink.

A rhythmic tapping came form down the hall, that for some reason was suddenly dark. From the shadows a man in white and black robes emerged. He was covered in bandages his hand in a sling. There were bandages around his right eyes and forehead. The tapping sound came from his cane, he walked with a wooden walking stick that he leaned heavily on. The woman bowed with respected and announced his identify.

"Good day, lord Danzo."

My eyes widen and trembled as he looked down at the woman, her bowing all but exposed me to the man and hurried to mimic her. Of all the people why did I have to run into him. A crow cried and the image of a grinning Uchiha filled my mind. He's hair dark, short, and messy, his eyes friendly and smiling, his eyelashes were far too long for a man as bad ass as he.

Shisui.

I had met him of numerous occasions, he never failed to tease me about my love for Sasuke, nor Itachi's jealousy. He was comfortable to be around, not too loud or imposing, yet not calm either. His was a song of chirping birds, a crow in there every now and then. Sasuke and Itachi had adored him and I had wanted too learn the body flicker, that and he made Itachi 'no emotion' blush. I had a moment to wonder why I felt his chakra here, when I heard the sound of wood on pavement again.

"At ease." His voice was unmistakably old and rough, yet it made my skin crawled. That's right he has Shisui's eye under his bandages. He walked by and the woman slowly be gone to rise. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't look up and instead acted like the terrified child I was. If one gains the interest of Danzo, they might end up like Shisui, at the bottom of a river or worst, like Yamato. I kept my eyes to the ground in a sign of submission. Nothing interesting here, just a child scared to death of you, a regular old Tuesday. He walked by his can echoing in the hallway as he disappeared. I sighed with relief.

"That's odd he doesn't usual walk this way," she was talking to her self but the lady's words filled me with dread. I looked up at her confused, she noticed and smiled. "That was one of the councilmen, Danzo" she explained. "If he's here is likely for a meeting with the Hokage, his office is on the other side of the building so most people just walked from that entrance. This was is the longer path, he doesn't usually walk here. Hmm" she began to walk again oblivious to my turmoil.

If he is truly crippled, which I know is bullshit, then he would want the path that would be easier for his 'old bones'. At least if he wants to give off that image anyway. I ran too catch up with the lady. Danzo doesn't do unnecessary things. My stomach squeezed with anxiety, he couldn't have been here for me. Apart from the briefcase full of money and the summoning, I don't really stand out here. Were they talking about me and he over heard, he might have thought to investigate, if only to see what the fuse is about. I had trembled before him that makes me unappealing, right?

* * *

My mind was in swimming when I let the Hokage's tower, so many questions and no answers. I was also a bit angry, I knew he had taken Shisui's eye but knowing and see are two different things. He would take many Uchiha eyes as well, not just him but also Obito. I felt sick just thinking about it, them having Fugaku's Sharingan. That was also a thing the massacre was used as a power up for those two. I snarled. It was too late to try and save the clan, there were too many that wanted a civil war. Tired of being oppressed by the villagers, they plan to overthrew the Hokage and take over.

I couldn't convince them to stop, I doubt even Fugaku could but I could still throw a wrench into their plans.

It was with this mindset that I bumped into Rabenda Hyuga a young lady from the branch family. She was out shopping for the family, she was kind of like a maid in that regard. We greeted each other and she when into a long talk about the compound and recent activities. Somewhere during the conversation my eyes drifted to her bang. She was apart of the branch family so she had a seal there that was made to control them. It also destroyed the Byakugan upon their deaths. As was the case with Neji's father.

I paused as a thought entered my mind, it was plausible and it would be the perfect revenge. A cruel smile crept its way onto my face making Rebenda pause mid sentence, she knew the smile it was infamous. When this smile was one my face someone was going to suffer.

"Um, Sakura Chan?" She said cautiously backing away.

"Say Rebe," I grabbed her wrist before she could escape. "Can you do me a favor."

They were gonna regret ever crossing by path.

* * *

**_Hello night walkers Luna here back with another chapter, so yeah Sakura is on a mission, Danzo appears and we learn alight about the mission process. It was fun to write especially Danzo I really hate him. He was just that man I knew would betray everybody. _**

**_Any why leave your thought in the review, do you thing the Uchiha clan whip out severed and purpose that stated above? _**

**_Next chapter is April 9._**

**_See you all next time. Night song. _**


	11. Chapter 10 Step on the path

Chapter 10

Step on the path.

Shinobis do not allow for weakness. In the academy they taught us the rules of the Shinobi world. They were mostly there to prevent us getting a weakness. For instance the rule that says; "shinobis must, no matter what, never show emotions." To show what troubles you, is to so how to defeat you. I have several weaknesses, all of which are the people I've grown to care for. My family and friends. It was to be expected that I would get attached and would do what was necessary to preserve their happiness. That "love" was the reason I was going against "the plot" in the first place. It was a selfish desire to keep things as they are for _his_ sake.

There was a plan in the works, my enemies would see in laws wiped off the face of the earth. Naruto's family were scattered to the wind, but at least they were alive, if they succeeded the Uchiha clan would be down to two. My minded went to Obito and Madara, four I conceded, even if they would not be counted among the living. The counter plan was simple, the Uzumaki got to survive so long as they were not spoken of. Perhaps the Uchihas could suffer the same faith? Even with the plan in mind there were many factors that stood in the way of it.

_A forest covered in blood. _

_Danzo. _

It was luck I suppose that he didn't send anbu after me. I had stretched my senses looking for the slightest movement out of place. There was none. Even so I wasn't dumb enough to believe my sensor abilities were a match for konoha's elite. There was something thrilling about the idea of being hunted, if only to lore them into a dark alley and spring a trap. A predatorial grin split my face, I couldn't wait to see their face once they've realize, they've lost.

The sent of lavender and the burning scent of alcohol, reach my nose bring me out of my musings. I looked down to the forgotten beaker, the liquids bubbling. I turned off the flames and allowed it to cool. My plan had many fazes, there was pissing of Danzo and saving the Uchiha. The liquid before me would be a stepping stone for the latter. It was a concoction for a "perfume", it smelt of lavender but that was only to hide it's true scent.

Shinobi's were very knowledgeable when it came to poison. Even if they do not specialize in it, the average shinobi is expected to at lease, be have to identify to unusual addition. Wine could only burn so badly before someone realize it's killing you. They are expected to know the smell of problematic herbs and poison. Kunoichi classes were already teaching us to identify poisons from medicinal plants. Since spiking someone drink was out I had too improvise.

The knock at the door was a welcome sound, I had been getting anxious, thinking they wouldn't come. And wasn't _that_ an unusual feeling. I walked over to the door and pried it open. Rabenda stood in the rundown hall way, eyes shifting around, cautious of every thing. She looked like a drug dealer selling infront of a police station. I know what we're doing was a crime somewhere, but did she have to look so guilty.

Commissioning Rebe's help was simpler than I thought, I merely mentioned it was for Sasuke's and she gave in. I might have begged her in front of a lot of people, and she may have been embarrassed, if the blush was anything to go by, but that was neither here nor there. I smiled at her pout when she finally looked at me. I gestured for her to enter and she looked down to hall way again before doing so.

She looked about my 'lab', which was really just a rented apartment in the lower district of the village. It was cheap and spacious, not proper for living but enough for myself. It was a one room apartment, the kitchen area was marked by the island and the cupboards. I store my contained and ingredients there, the cooling beaker sat on the island. The scent of lavender fill this room which would otherwise smell like herbs. I remembered having to clean the entire space when I first arrived. Now the place was covered with a navy blue carpet, a bookshelve against the wall filled with scrolls; potted plants litter the floor. It was my replacement for the den in the forest. I wouldn't be able to use there forever, I would soon grew too big for the confined space.

The room was almost as comfortable and practical as the den, when I became a shinobi I would be able to upgrade but until then.

Rebe looked about as though a trap was about to be spring.

"You ready?" I asked startling her, she flinched and look back a me worried.

"You never said what you need from me," she said voice soft. "Only that the lord wouldn't like it."

"True enough, what you don't know can't hurt you." I said stepping forward. I hadn't bothered telling her of my plans, the less people know the better. "Shall we begin?" I placed a hand to her shoulder smiling in what I hoped was a calming gesture. She grimaced but nodded.

"Your doing this for love," she whispered. "I can respect that."

"Know that you have my eternal gratitude."

I squeezed a pressure point and she fell unconscious; gently i lowered her to the carpet. I tucked a pillow under her neck for her comfort and got to work.

I brushed back her bang to reveal her seal; a simple 'x' with two lines to its sides. It glowed green with chakra as I observed it. Placing a hand to her forehead I concentrated. I pulsed chakra into the seal and it began to grow and expand. Inked kanji replaced the simple design; spreading all over the room taking the carpet space. I looked around amazed with the new knowledge the seal provided.

The Hyuga curse mark was more like a self destruct seal than anything. It responded to a specific chakra of signal and the lack of life. The seal targeted the brain or at least the part of it responsible for sight. By disturbing the chakra flow through the coils behind the eye, they can cause great pain to the victim. A pain that attacks the chakra system itself. It wound be useful I would have to modify it greatly to make it not so permanent as the original. I took notes of it and returned to the primary objective.

The lost of their eyes after death.

The "bird cage seal" seals away the byakugan after its host has died, it is to keep the secrets of the kekkei genkai hidden. The seal can not be broken or if it can be they encrypted it beyond my understanding. I inscribed the information down making a copy of it. The easy part was over now I had to compose it into a simple seal and tag it on its victims. The seal is set to fade upon death taking the dojutsu with it; there would be no evidence if one didn't want the eyes. Even then what could they say, "what is this? Their eyes no longer have any abilities!" And just his would they know that, why would it matter if a death Uchiha did not have his sharingan. Its not like they have a use for it.

Check.

I would have him cornered, though lord hokage surely won't act on it. Such a shame.

* * *

Rebe awaken soon after, we had tea and wisely decided not be to talk about what happened during her nap. We instead takes about the Hyuga household and Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. If memory served the child would become a prodigy and become the heir to the clan. She was able to match and surpass Hinata in combat. Where Hinata was soft and caring, Hanabi was determine and hard working.

Naruto acted as hinata's training partner on most days, Neji and I on others. The two Hyugas still spare but its rarer. Thinking back I don't believe the elder liked me very much, I suppose it was Naruto's presence around the heir. They didn't act hostile toward him; not anymore at least. Naruto's bright eyes and goffy grin had won their heart for the most part. Or at least proved he wasn't a danger. Rebe informed me the council had raised concern, having something so dangerous inside their home seemed to imply a rebellion. I snorted at that. I would be tragically hilarious if they decided to massacre the two dojutsu wielding family. They would cripple Konoha and start a civil war.

Next they would prosecute the Yamanaka for their mind reading abilities. The whole situation was ridiculous, more proof the Hokage was incompetent.

* * *

Dusk found me in front of the Uchiha shrine. The energy coming from it was unmistakable, it wasn't human. The Sage of Six Path, he wrote in a tablet residing under the shrine. His essence even now still clung to it; along with something else. From what I remember, the more developed the Sharingan the knowledge one received. Only a shame _he _had to go and ruin everything. I glared at the thought but ended up glaring at the shrine.

"As impressive as it would be to see you set fire to something with only a look," the voice came from above causing me to look up. "I'll thank you not set the shrine ablaze."

"Father!" I called out delighted. His scowl only made me more pleased. He hated when I called him that, he's convinced what I have is a childhood crush that will disappear over time. Boy is he wrong.

He leap down before me, his police uniform seemed to tant me. I liked his casual wear better, he seemed too official win Shinobi getup.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a stern tone. "This is Uchiha sacred ground." There wasn't accusation in his tone more along the line of annoyance. I smiled as he signed and through myself at his legs.

"Father can I ask a favour?" I smiled up at him as he shoot daggers at me.

"What is it?" His tone was that of patience, good enough.

"Can Sasuke stay at my house tonight?" I asked, " I've never had a sleepover before and I believe it would be a great experience." He looked down at me with emotionless eyes.

"No"

The statement was accompanied with a kick of his leg throwing me off. I performed a tripe back flip to dispel the momentum. I stopped in a crouch a pout on my lips.

"Why not?" I said it like a question, my parents said it was fine and Sasuke would want to even Mother agrees, you're the only one to object." I knew why of course.

He was a doting father.

"Why would you want a sleep over now so suddenly?" He asked. He was too smart for his own good.

"Itachi isn't any about and I wanted to spend more thing with Sasuke and Naruto." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. Fugaku knew that and he glared at me. His eyes seeming to search mine for deceit. I thought only of Sasuke's smile and gave him nothing. He sighed after failing to discover my motive.

"If Sasuke agrees then fine."

I leaped at him in pure joy, he caught the back of my neck and held me away. 'Such emotions are unbecoming of an Uchiha' is what he always said only proving he approved of Sasuke and I. Fugaku had his own ways of showing affection, you just need to know where to look.

We walked in comfortable silence down shrine steps. I could feel the presence of others watching us all around. Some were Uchiha others likely anbu, Fugaku must have too seen he was still on high alert.

"Does all Uchiha go to the shrine?" I asked absently.

"At least once in a while, yes."

"What about the priest and priestess?"

"We gave up that tradition a long time ago."

"Hmm." I hummed, "during the war?"

"Before that." He stated.

"The sengoku wars I mean."

Fugaku didn't pause in his step didn't change his expression, he did however look my way, his eyes glowing red.

"Yes" was all he said.

"We women and children allowed to fight back then?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"Women no, male children yes." He said. "Women were needed to ensure the bloodline didn't die out, we could afford for them to fight."

I had a though of Fugaku being a teacher and couldn't help but smile.

"It's not the same now is it?" I said acknowledging the difference. "Women can fight now, and a pretty strong." My mind went to Tsunade she was a legend.

"Mothers and untrained are not allowed to fight, along with the elderly. Those incapable of fighting are not required to."

I hadn't thought they would be so lenient. I thought of a new question and worded it carefully.

"So if another war broke out not all the Uchiha would be expected to fight?" I was close enough to draw parallel but far enough to be harmless. Fugaku looked at me with dark eyes he was trying to see into my soul again and once again I thought of Sasuke. My face transformed to one of true bliss my eyes hazy. He groaned at the look on my face and answered.

"No, only the able would be sent to fight" he looked to the sky, "the unable are to stay behind and preserve the bloodline."

"So mother would have to say behind?" I seemed unlikely since she was so badass but itachi would likely be expected to fight, leaving Sasuke alone if they didn't return.

"She wouldn't like it but she would have to be, someone had to take care if Sasuke." She stated his eyes distant.

"You could always leave him with me," i said trying to calm him. "I have no complaints about carrying on the bloodline." I grinned up at him completely serious, knowing thus Fugaku reacted. I say it coming, whether I could dodge it or not is debatable. The fist crashed into my head and I say stars, he didn't pull his punch, bastard.

When I woke it was to a familiar ceiling, the sounding noises was almost soothing. The clashing chakra was like a camp fire in the night, the woods and it's inhabitants resting for the night. I sat up looking about and the room. I smiled upon smelling the scent of lavender.I walked into the garden enjoying the fresh air while the scent if lavender was lovely, prolonged exposure to it causes _effects. _All of which I didn't want upon myself.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke rushed out of the house and slammed into me. We landed on the ground in a heep of limps. I smiled holding him while I still could, these moments I would cherish.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" I greeted once he was straddling me. "You ready for a epic sleep over?" I teased. His face lid up and my heart stopped.

"-can't wait Naruto is gonna come too right?" I could the tail end of his conversion still stunned.

"Yes of course." I replied "wouldn't be much fun without sunshine to brighten the night." I smiled though Sasuke frowned for a moment, it was gone before I could read into it.

"Alright you too let's get you going." Mikoto stepped out holding a small backpack. "Hello sleepy head." She smiled at me. Her cheeks for flushed and I felt satisfied seeing her shift uncomfortably.

"Broken brain is more like it." I stood ad Sasuke got off me. "Father is a dangerous man."

"I apologize on his behalf." She was too good for this world.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked looking about, I knew where he was and from his chakra exactly what he was doing. I fought the victorious smile that threatened.

"He's having a bath, his shift is down for the day so..." She explained.

"Aww baths" I hummed in pleasure. "Warm water _licking your skin. _Steams all around, _hot _and toasty." I watched as Mikoto crossed her legs. "Sasuke, we should have a bath together! I'll _wash your back._"

Sasuke looked my way oblivious to the world around him. "Yeah," he said "okay." Nodding I walked over to Mikoto and took the back from her.

"Maybe you could wash father's back too." I said innocently, "mom and dad are always doing it, though they take longer when they doing." I hummed "we might have to ho in before them."

I skipped away grabbing Sasuke's hand and making my escape. We waved saying our goodbyes and we left the property. Before we disappeared around the corner, Mikoto dashed back into the house. Her chakra a wild fire.

My plan was successful I seems, they would know someone did something but that couldn't be helped.

I listened to Sasuke rant about his big brother as we made our way to the park where dad and Naruto waited for us.

Shinobi are taught how to identity alien substances by taste smell and sight. What i did was disguise the alien substances as a perfume. The scent of lavender was so over whelming none would thing there to be another beneath it. If you smelt it for long enough you could figure out there was another scent below it, but by then its too late.

Sassafras was a plant used to make ecstasy in my old world. It has a sweet smell that I disguise with lavender, it works by both smell and touch. I spilled some on Fugaku when I hugged him, having some on my hands I was sure to touch his skin with it. When he touched the back of my neck he had it transfered to his palm. Fugaku doesn't make a habit of touching people so I didn't have to worry about casualties. He always touch Mikoto Mikoto on the shoulder when he returned from a long day, having to put up with me was hard enough. With me unconscious and the scent of lavender filling the house, it was only a matter of time before it took effect.

I won this round now all that was left was the waiting game, shame I wasn't done yet. I I'm gonna rip their plan apart on brick at a time.

Thoughts went back to what Fugaku said about war and some people not going. Those unable or unwilling, huh? I could work with that.

Naruto waved upon seeing us his smile as bright as the sun, and very contagious. This was a step in the right direction. I took Sasuke's and ran over to them.

This was a step to my happy ending.

* * *

_**Hello night walkers luna here. **_

_**It begins the "change the plot" arc, should by fun. Did a thin bit of research for that drug thing, could be wrong but hey. If it works it works. She say this is a Isekai, shojo battle story. Awesome fights romance and drama. **_

_**Next arc. "I will decide how I live!" **_

_**See you then until next time. Night song**_

_**Next chapter, April 17. **_


	12. Chapter 11 Ninja Path

Chapter 11 Ninja Path.

The hit sent me skidding across the lawn, my body covered in bruises as I hurried to stand. To pause was to get another merciless hit, and Fugaku wasn't pulling his punches. I barely dodged his axe kick, left ground cracked under the force and I whimpered.

_He wouldn't kill me right? Just beat me to an inch of my life and then stop, right?_

Inner wasn't so sure, if her instructions to run like the devil was on my tail, was any indication. Fugaku wore his scowl proudly on his face, I was under no disillusion of what he thought of me in that very moment. I was always told sex was an amazing thing. People ruined friendships for it after all, wouldn't it be even better with your spouse. Fugaku didn't seem to think so, he attacked me the moment I arrived to drop of Sasuke off. He said it was "training" but I wasn't as naive as Sasuke. The killing intent coming from the guy was suffocating.

Sasuke and Mikoto sat on the walk way drinking tea and cheering Fugaku on. I felt betrayed, wasn't Sasuke met to cheer me on? Was I not his bride candidate?

My in-law feed of Sasuke's cheers and attacked faster and hit harder, it was a mercy he wasn't using jutsus. I leaped over his head and managed a leaf hurricane, which he blocked with his fore arm. I pushed off him and put distance between us. This wasn't a good match us, leaving aside him being an adult and I in a child's body, he was simply too fast and to strong. I was an agile person, I hit hard, yes, but those strikes were for openings and overpowering. Fugaku was a clan leader with years of experience, I'd be worried if he did lose to a child, prodigy or not.

"Can't we just talk about this?" I tried not for the first time. "I'm not sure why this _training session_" my tone said I wasn't buying his crap. "-is so... hard." I'm still trying to figure out how he knew I druged him.

"It was a restless night," he manage to make it sound casual. "Too much _lavender _tea I suspect." His eyes drilled into me. "I just need to work off my agitation, and as you are my _precious daughter,_ I figured you'd be the perfect candidate to help. After all your _such _a _caring girl."_

Sarcasm did suit him, I realized giving him a blank stare as he took a stance. Was that why he was always so serious? Because he knew he wasn't a comedian?

He charged and I leaped onto his fore arm as he threw a punch, using my smaller size to my advantage. I climbed him like a tree.

"You would think a night alone with your _wife_ after drinking lavender tea would be plenty destressing enough." I said getting in his face. He growled at the conformation even as I knees him in the face. I landed a distance away, resorting to hit and run tactics.

"Why?" I heard him say low, but not angry.

"For an experiment mostly, but you seemed so stressed lately I thought you could use a night of destressing" I explained, "sorry I was wrong." I wasn't really, it was a part of my master plan after all.

With the lust stimulated by the drugged making them thoughtless, I doubt they had a chance to use protection. That was probably why he was so mad, with a rebellion coming he couldn't afford to worry about another child. I smirked viciously at the thought.

_You need not worry I have a plan. _

The blow to my stomach robbed me of air as I fell to me knees, desperately gasping, I didn't even see him move. Fugaku walked by me, as though he hasn't just render me breathless, and not in a good way. My vision had dark spots as I watch him sit down beside his wife and Sasuke rushing towards me.

Ninjas didn't like to be manipulated, I suspect that was the reason for his anger. He was forced to sleep with his wife not knowing why and hated it. For all he knew she was an imposter, its not like the druged left anything in the way of thought process. I would know I had to test it on someone.

The results were reducing the subject to a mindless animal in heat. It was cruel almost but they were marriag so it would be fine. My parent never complained, so it should be fine and he was just stubborn.

* * *

The Uchiha district was filled with more woman and children that I thought. The streets didn't have as much as the academy but there was three too many. I had some how thought Sasuke was the only child here, after all how could Itachi be expected to kill children. No such luck it seems.

The area was on the other reign of the vilkage, isolated and out of the way. They are the founding clan and yet this was how they were treated, sentenced to a life of isolation. The villagers thought they were too proud to live among them, some who know of their lineage, believe them a ticking time bomb.

it was all a misunderstanding, starting from the second hokage's pure hatred of the clan and their kin. The war between the two clans caused far too many deaths, blood was washed away with more blood; such was the way of the sengoku era. Some clans didn't even make it into the time of peace, wiped out or absorbed into larger clans. The Sarutobi barely made it into the time of peace and great nations. The thought of what could be different always plagued my mind. What if someone had done something different, woukd the story be different, would it be for the better or worst. I already know how the story goes, what will it be like with all my interferences.

A ball rolled to me and a returned it with a gentle kick, enough to get it back to the kids nothing more. They smiled and thanked me, going back too their game. Mutely I saw the adults watching the children, no not watching them but _over _them. They were trying to protect them from all harm. A sad smile crept its way onto my face. Here they were trying to protect their young from an _outside _threat, only to met their end at the hands of one of their own. I clinched my fist, a determine glare sharpen my eyes. I was gonna save them, no innocents would die I would make sure of it.

I ran to the Uchiha shrine, it was time for case two. I spend most of the night going over the seal, while I figured it out, I still needed time to compose it. For now I needed to mark those for dead row.

Reaching the top of the steps left me winded, I staggered over to the porch and leaned against it. I stretched my senses finding two hiding guards, they wouldn't be a problem. I took out the scroll and unrolled it in from of me. The kanji _goal_ was writes in bold stocks, the instructions forming circles around it. From a distance it would impossible to tell what it was for, and the kanji gave nothing away. I just needed to make them dismiss me and my _totally not fuijutsu scroll_.

I clasped my hand and clapped twice loudly, I closed my eyes and concentrating.

"May all my goals be achieved," I prayed, clapping my hand one last time and activating the seal. It wasn't visible and the chakra in the air and aroiund the building didn't change. Black ink seeped into the cracks and under the mats if the building. It's function was simple; tag anyone that walk though the door fame and then pass the mat, I knew was a entrance to their under ground lair.

This way I would know who were attending the meetings and then determine if they can be saved. I was the judge and the jury but not the executioner. I felt proud of that fact, I was trying to help; its not like I could make the situation, they dragged them selves into, any worst.

I rolled up the scroll and tucked it way, looking up to the sky I couldn't hold back the sigh.

"Its a beautiful day."

A gentle breeze pasted by and I sighed again, I don't know what I expected from him. His eyes stared down at me as his hair danced in the wind, his small ponytail was suspiciously absent. I narrowed my gaze at him before smiling pleasantly.

"Its been a while, _brother_."

Itachi's face twisted into a soar frown, he needed like me calling him "brother." To him Sasuke was his only brother, though I do enjoy his reactions.

"Why are you here?" He asked his voice oddly deeper than normal, puberty? I patted the grass beside me in invitation. Surprisingly the took it, walking over and plopping down his legs out before him. He looked tired, has he not been sleeping?

"No one comes here so I'm relaxing." I said sighing in the shade. It wasn't a complete lie, it was peaceful here and there was hardly anyone around. He hummed and relaxed just a bit.

"What did you do to upset father?" The question was so sudden I jumped. Right of course he knew about that, he probably came home to Fugaku yelling.

"I'm honesty not sure, father is very hard to read and understand" I wasn't even lying, why was he mad about sleeping with his wife again? Itachi said nothing and we sat in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable more peaceful especially with Itachi's chakra; much like Sasuke's it was soothing.

I'm running it of time, my mind reminded me, I really didn't have time to sit with the enemy and enjoy the sun heat. Oddly enough I couldn't bring myself to move, or even to care that Itachi was the enemy. I sunk futher into the grass, which was surprisingly comfortable. I looked over to see Itachi with his eyes close his head tilted to the sun; he looked to be at peace.

His black hair flowed down his shoulders In a way I've never seen before, thinking of it, even when Itachi died his hair was in a ponytail. He looked so much like a girl with his long eyelashes. His is face already had stress lines despite him being do young.

_You've suffered a terrible fate haven't you? _

He killed his family to protect the village, and died to an illness instead of an enemy. No shinobi would want to die outside of a battlefield, though Itachi was a pacifist wasn't he. He probably didn't want to live like a genocidal shinobi. I reached for him, he was one of the most kind and loving person I knew, yet he was suffering because of it. He caught my wrist before I could touch him, crimson eyes peaked at me through long lashes.

"What is it?" He asked in a flat tone, he didn't seem angry or annoyed, just tired.

"You seem tired," I said as much. He didn't release my hand as his eyes faded to black. "Have you been sleeping properly?" I knew he hasn't, with responsibility of a first son, clan heir and double agent on his shoulders, I impressed he could stand at all.

"I'm fine," he said simply, dropping my hand and dismissing me.

"Unlikely." I met his shock expression as chakra treads tighten their hold on his body. I had been tying around him since I reached out and he didn't notice. He was out of it big time. He struggled to no avail, if it were normal chakra treads he would have been free already, as it stood they were conjured from natural chakra.

Itachi's glare promised retribution but I ignored it and straddle him, before staring my examination. I checked his temperature; normal. His eyes; bloodshot and his heart rate; high blood pressure, too high. I unsealed my medic kit and opened it too a collection of liquids. I looked for the one labeled "coco" short for "coconut water" which is know for lowering blood pressure. I took it out and looked back at Itachi's glaring sharingan.

"You caused this on yourself you know," I stated pinching his nose and forcing the bottle in his mouth. Stubborn bastard put up the greatest fight despite his situation, pro ninjas were damn scary. His struggles became sluggish once I begun to drain him of chakra, his reserves were already low, was he fighting? I got the liquid down his troat and he eyed me suspiciously as he licked his lips. I touched his forehead and concentrated chakra flowing over his body and through his system.

Aside from being drained didn't appear too be too hurt. Hmm, in sensed something out of place, a dark spot, a corruption. It was decaying the chakra that went near it and grow just a little. A cancer of some kind, one that reacted to chakra. It too me a moment to realize I was sensing Itachi's killer. An unusual illness that killed him slowly, but speed up when he used chakra. It was so small unnoticeable, and likely wouldn't be until much later. Like this I could easily...

"Hey Itachi," I spoke opening my eyes to met his, "do you believe in fate." His eyes narrowed and I could tell he didn't understand. "Do you believe everything has a grand design, a role they most play, following a specific script? Everyone has a purpose, from the moment they are born fate is pushing them down a certain path, one you think is your own but it really isn't, and is instead someone pulling the strings." I thought of black Zetsu and his manipulation plot. "No one knows their own fate, so if someone knows the plot and all its bad endings, isn't it their duty to change it, after all way else would they know what they should not?" I wasn't sure when but I had suddenly begun to cry, I wasn't feeling very emotional, it was odd.

"If someone knows their own fate," Itachi spoke eyeing me without any emotion. "Then isn't it fates design that they do, surely fate has trusted them with the knowledge that they may prepared for what's to come..." He paused frowning. "Are perhaps change fates design all together, who's to say _fate_ was the one responsible for the knowledge in the first place." I stared at him, if not fate then who would it be, who would want to chance the future so bad they pull my soul to another dimension?

Distant bells jingled in the wind, filling the silence between us. _Who would have the power of a god and not want the original ending._

"When one is grated knowledge of a situation, they can do one if two things," Itachi began again, "they can use it to their advantage, advancing themselves, or they can ignore it and let nature run its course." His eyes narrowed on me, "but perhaps their is a third option."

_Change to outcome of the situation entirely. Wasn't that what I was already doing? _Meddling in fates design. Befriending Naruto, Neji and Hinata, even interacting with Sasuke was not planned. I, no, Sakura was not meant to be a fuijutsu master at 6, I was already screwing up the system._ What's one more middle finger to the plot. _

A familiar sensation flowed over my hand as ink crawled to cover it. I was a broken gear in this system and I refused to move this broken work. I rammed my hand into Itachi's chest. He jerked, shocked and panicked, if he was paying attention he would have noticed there was no blood and my hand literally fazed through him. Despite his weak bucking I managed to concentrate long enough to find the cancer again. I reached for it and paused a few centimeter away. It wouldn't be good to grab it and it scattered everywhere, so instead I trapped it. A seal appeared on my palm and I touched it, immediately it reacted, trying to fed on my chakra and grow like a fungus. The seal moved around it and a bit futher just in case. Itachi stiffened as everything moved in place, this was gonna hurt. I moved my finger to my lips, and whispered the dreaded word that would but save his life and cause him great pain.

"Seal." The cancer, the blood, the chakra and the flesh it was imbedded into; tore out of place and into my palm and into another dimension where time did not exist. Itachi screamed. It was loud and pained and I was sure someone would come to investigate in a second. Quickly I plunged yang chakra into the missing chunk and it begon to regenerate the missing cells, thankful without the cancer. And not a moment too soon, since I was ripped off Itachi and thrown into a hard chest, before firm hands closed around me. I had a moment to identify the chakra as that of a roaring tiger, dreadful familiar before panic set in.

I begun to struggle in their arms to no avail, either they were really strong or I was really weak, my money is on the former.

"Itachi-kun!" A heathy head if silver and the scent of dog, reached my notice. They were in a jonin outfit, currently leaning over Itachi's still shock and very much tied up body. "Are you okay!? Talk to me!" There was a clash of lightning on a clear day and I instantly knew who it was. Dark eyes glared over their shoulder at me and I blinked in confusion and surprise.

_What the hell is Kakashi doing here? _I had a moment of clarity and looked back to my capturer. _Then who's this?_

Green met narrow black, with the thickest brow I have seen since my rebirth.

_The power of youth! _A disembodied voice yelled and the image of a man walking on his hands flowed my mind.

Might guy held me hostage and my either body was filled with dread. My lips begun to tremble and my vision became blury, I shock as my nose she begun to leak. Their were few time during my second life were I allowed my child body to dictate my actions. This oddly seemed like a justified reason at the moment. I was being held captive by the greatest taijutsu master in the whole shinobi world, and I wanted nothing more than to go home and pretend this was a dream. A sob was my only warning before my ears rang with the whale of a child. My throat vibrate with great force and my face as instantly covered in salt water. My senses spread out searching for some one familiar and strong enough to help me. All I got back was Itachi, my mind still in terminal I reached for him.

"Help me! Big brother please help!" The desperation was thick in my voice. Itachi looked at me with pained eyes, the pain form the instant cell removal most not have worn off. He looked even more tired than he did before but that was to be expected, it didn't matter in the end he was my only method of escape. I knew how these thing work, they met you, they analysis you, see that there's something wrong with you and insist that they should be your friend. I got enough of his in my work place I refuse to sit through another _youthful_ story.

In the back of my mind, something said that wasn't whybhe was there and that I had other things to worry about, but for the life of me I couldn't bring myself to care. Guy had me in a bear hug and I needed out! Now!

"Wait Kakashi!" Itachi protested, reaching for me as the treads fell away.

"Don't move so much we don't know what she did to you." Kakashi ordered trying to hold him in place. Itachi seemed to come to his senses and touched his chest, lifting his shirt revealed nothing but ripped muscles. The seal allowed me to past through the skin and not damage it. I wanted what was inside, not outside after all. Kakashi looked at his stomach, second guessing himself as to what he just saw. "But I thought," I breath, "and your scream!"

"Brother!" I whined, while he was busy trying to determine what just happen, in was in the jaws of a tiger. "Get me out of here!" Kakashi looked back to me as I struggled in Guy's arm.

"Hoho. Non shall escape the power of youth!" Guy laughed tightening his hold. My eyes bugged and I looked to Itachi who still hasn't come to rescue me.

"Father, I'm telling father." In yelled "if you don't get me out of this I'll tell father you bullied me!" I threatened. Thinking about it, Fugaku would probably be proud as would Mikoto those two currently hating me. "Sasuke," I said instead, "it'll tell Sasuke that you were mean to me!" Itachi would do anything for Sasuke so I'd definitely save me. Once again something in the back of my mind said I wasn't in danger but they clearly didn't have their facts straight. Guy without a ducktaped mouth is a danger to my sanity.

"Itachi," Kakashi said getting his attention, "just who is this girl?" Itachi sighed and leaned back watching me whine with tired eyes.

"She's my little brothes ... Friend" he said after a pause. "I don't think she was doing something bad, it just caught me unaware." Kakashi didn't seem convinced, he eyes my seal covered hand and walked over taking my hand in his. Was his hand always so big? He inspected the seal with narrowed eyes before looking back to Itachi.

"She took something from inside your body." He stated after a pause.

"I noticed." Itachi deadpanned "hard not to when you can feel it."

"Sorry I don't know a way to do it with pain yet," I said my head hanging in shame. I probably should have warned him. Lesson learned.

"What did you remove?" Kakashi demanded, scary.

"A cancer?" I tilted my head in thought, what did you call that thing any way. "It was using his chakra to grow and kill his cells so I ripped it out, sorry."

"Cancer?" Itachi touched his chest again eyes wide, before glaring back at me. "What did you do with it?" I raised my inked hand displaying the seal in my palm.

"I was gonna seal it in a storage scroll and burn it."

"You know fuijutsu?" Kakashi sound suspicious, I nodded and his eye narrowed. "You sure this kid is the one you know?" He asked Itachi never taking his eyes off me.

"Yes, she's always been a genius at fuijutsu," Itachi replied and I could have sworn he had pride in his voice.

Kakashi nodded to Guy and he let me go. Before anyone could have second thoughts, I booked it for Itachi. They reacted of course reaching for their kunai as I hugged Itachi hiding behind him. I did a quick medical scan of his body and chakra system. The cancer was gone, I hadn't miss any of it thank the heavens.

The shinobis relaxed when Itachi didn't

protest, honestly shinobis these days, no trust.

"Why are you here captain kakashi?" Itachi asked as I busied myself with unsealing a scroll. Theoretically I could keep the cancer in my arm sealed away indefinitely, but I'd rather not. That would be just asking for trouble.

"Oh! I was passing through after a mission," kakashi explained and I could only roll my eyes. His senses might be sharp but there was no way he heard Itachi's scream and made it here so fast; nothing short of teleportation could do that.

"I see," Itachi eyes became sad, "I hope you were successful in your mission." They were speaking in code for mine and Guy's sake. It was oddly pointless as I knew exactly what they were doing. Kakashi was watching the Uchiha, what other reason would he have for being so close to the Uchiha shrine.

I pulled open an empty storage scroll and placed my ink arm in the center.

"Transfer," I whispered and the ink on my arm slivered down my arm and onto the paper. When I pulled away my arm was clear and a nine gate seal was printed on the sheet. It was a bit of over kill but it prevented chakra from interacting with the seal. That and I only really knew heavy duty seals. The onevi used to phase through Itachi was one from the; Reaper Death Seal.

Signing I rolled up the scroll to find all eyes one me, watching me warily. While I did have the ultimate weapen in my hand it was unnecessary. I paused lost in thought, fingers cupping my chin the other on my hip. I did hold a very powerful weapen that would kill someone the longer they used chakra. It wasn't treatable and not transferable, for all I know, it was merely a one off mutation. I glace down at the scroll; I would be able to destroy my enemies without any way of it being traced to me. I coy smile spit my face thinking of the possibilities; slowly I tucked it away, I'd have to pull an Oruchimaru and experiment.

My mission was over, I planted the seal and saved Itachi, one of the most op person in the village. With him not dying a lot of things that happened originally won't have a chance to. My good mode blossomed on my face as I stood and walked a bit away from them.

"Thanks big brother," I said my backs to them. "You've help me to find my ninja way." I looked back my eyes radiating glee. "It would be dreadfully boring if all my love ones died." Poor choice of words as every one stiffened, but I pushed on. "So it seems only fitting that I would protect my main source of entertainment." Was it me or did I sound like a villain. "I won't let the people I care about die." I spun to face them the wind picking up. "To that end, I declare war on all those who stand in my way. Be it a rogue ninja, a dead man walking, a legendary shinobi, or a God. I'll beat them into submission starting now." I looked in their eyes daring them to stand against me. "I will have my way, Sasuke will keep his innocent smile. Tell those that stand in the way of my happiness." I formed a hand seal a grin on my face. "That their days are numbered and counting down."

In an explosion of cheery blossoms I vanished.

* * *

They stood shocked at the declaration. It seemed to imply more than it should; like the young Uchiha losing his smile. Such a circumstance could only really be caused if the Uchiha went to war with the village like they planned, and lost. Kakashi gritted his teeth, did she know? He looked to Itachi, did he tell her? His gaze landed on the flower petals that laid on the ground and his stomach twisted in knots. Was Itachi covering for her and she wasn't a child at all? No, he saw her once before. His mind flashed to the academy where one child had take on her peers. She had to be a child, because if she wasn't she was a spy planned in the village. An adult pretending to be a child to get information on the village. Or perhaps a child that has a mission and sometimes mascaraed as an adult. Lady Hana had some explaining to do.

Itachi didn't know what to think.

_if someone knows the plot and all its bad endings, isn't it their duty to change it_

Her question pounded in his head; did she know? He was planning to kill his clan should they threaten peace, but no one should know about that. If he killed everyone then Sasuke would surely be unhappy. How did she know? Did she at all or was he just paranoid. She had said she wouldn't let her family die; was she referring to the Uchiha as well.

He gripped his chest gritting his teeth, she had saved him from something he didn't even know existed. If he had continue on then surely would have died before long. She had saved him, her family.

_Big brother_

His eyes became misty and he hide it under his band. Shisui had said love was stronger than blood. He choked, Sakura was truly annoying.

Guy found himself standing beside his two comrades in the silence, that was born from the little girls exit. He had seen her before of course. No jonin had fail to talk about the little kunoichi that had challenge her class and won. He thought she had spunk, but seeing the look of determination in her eyes. She trying wielded the power of youth!

* * *

**Next chapter April 24.**


	13. Chapter 12 Changeling

Chapter 12 Changeling.

"Megumi Haruno married to Kizashi Haruno for ten years, both civilians of Konoha since birth. Their parents were the same." Sarutobi threw down to folders that contained the Haruno line since the founding of the village. They weren't a clan just a family of three at the start and have remained that way since. They didn't stand out except for their unique hair, they weren't overachievers and had no connection to noble clans before. There was the Megumi's friendship with Lily Yamanaka, but that was from both being mothers. Sakura didn't seem to have much of a relationship with the young Yamanaka Ino.

The Young child Sakura was the only anomaly, she wasn't like the children her own age. She remained him of Itachi, a child who had seen to much but that should be impossible, she was born in the time of peace. Kakashi's report replayed in his mind.

_"She sounded like a shinobi who have seen the worst the world had to offer and wanted desperately to protect her love ones from the same faith," Kakashi said kneeling before him his face worried. "She seemed to know more than she should, her mastery of fuinjutsu is also unusual for a child."_

A changeling was his first guess, it wouldn't be hard to transform into a child and maintain it for a long time, provided you have that endurance. Cases like these weren't uncommon and Kakashi also thought this to be the case. The Uzumaki that acted as a stage performer was their primary guess. An adult pretending to be a child can only go so long before they go insane. Releasing the transformation and performing in a pleasure house.

Hana Uzumaki a travelling performer, fuinjutsu and genjutsu specialist, was the perfect match for what he was looking for. She had to be to changeling's true form, but that raises the question what was she doing and why? Kakashi reported she had a fondness for Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, even going so far as to save Itachi for his sake.

As much as he hated to admit it, young Sasuke could very well be a weakness of hers, along with Naruto and the Hyuga heir. What did all these children have in common that she would want them all in her inner circle?

He had already assign Itachi to watch her along with the Uchihas since they seem to be her main focus. Never before had his old age burden him so, he retired for a reason. Years of war have left him withered, where was Jiraya when he needed him, if not for the Hokage position, he could at least be able to help with the Uzumaki and her fuinjustu.

His master lord second was a fuinjutsu master himself, it was only a shame he didn't think to follow in his footsteps.

His gaze landed on the photos of the previous hokages, blond hair and blue eyes looked at him warmly. Minato was truly a prodigy and his marriage to an Uzumaki only reform that, he mastered fuinjutsu and even invented his own from the Second's own jutsu.

A thought hit him with the force of a tsunami. He sat up horrified. What if that was the reason she was interested in Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was the son of the Forth and an Uzumaki, Sasuke was a part of the Uchiha clan. The very clan suspected of releasing the Nine tail demon. Could she really want to release the Nine tails? Why? It made no sense to want to, Naruto would die in the event and the Uchihas... Would have the ultimate weapon at their disposal.

Surely not...

An orange glow overtook his office was the sunset in the distance, night was fast approaching.

He needed to speak with Danzo.

* * *

Mizuno Uchiha, young and ambitious, a bit of a rebel but loves his fiance more than life. I looked at the man in question, head resting on his lover's lap face in pure bliss. His eyes appeared to be close but I could sense his Sharingan activated and watching. I marked him in the "redeemable" category, he seemed to only be fighting to protect his world, I.e Ayame Hiko soon to be Uchiha. I closed my scroll of judgement and stood, careful not to fall off the light post.

With my sakura Anbu mask look alike, from the spring festival, I looked very suspicious. Most dismissed me as a child playing shinobi, others thought me an actual Anbu. I didn't know how to react to the latter.

A familiar sensation washed over me and I smiled pleased, with my judgement done I could spend some time with him. With a backflip, I cleared the pole and fell towards the nearest roof. I frog hop from the roof to a wall and finally the ground, landing in a crouch. Sealing away my mask I spun on my own version of ecstasy.

"Sasuke!" I leaped into his arms, startling the poor boy.

"Sakura-chan?" He yelped, trying to keep his footing. "Where did you come from!?" I smiled at his wide eyes, so innocent and pure.

"Where have you been?" I imitated a pout, "I missed you."

He blushed as I had intended and scratched his cheek, he winced and pulled his hand away. Only then did I notice the bruises on his face.

"W-what happened!?" I began to panic before Sasuke poked me in the forehead Itachi style. I gaped at him, that was an Uchiha exclusive move. I teared up for some reason, Itachi did that to Sasuke to show affecting, Sasuke had only used it to shut me up. So then why was I so happy?

Missing my dilemma or choosing to ignore it he explained.

"I'm training with father." He said his cheeks flushed. My eyes widen as he spoke; if Fugaku was already training him it meant I was almost out of time! I smiled despite it all. Sasuke was happy, his smile was infectious. "He's teaching me the fireball jutsu but I'm not good at it yet." This fact seemed to disappoint him, he lowered his head in shame.

"We can't all be prodigies, " he looked up at me. "Itachi has his own path that he walks, it one unique to him and one others can not easily imitate. You are not Itachi, and therefore can not be expected to do the things he can." I looked up at the orange-toned sky, dusk was really beautiful. "Itachi might not show it but there are things even he can't do."

"There is nothing big brother can't do!" Sasuke disagreed, he was always so defensive when it came to his brother.

"There are." I pushed on, "He has poor time management skills otherwise he would have time to play with you." Sasuke remained silent. "He's not good with girls, thus never perusing a relationship. He wants what's best for everyone, even at the cost of his own sanity, his a pacifist not suited for the shinobi world." I took a shaky breath, "even so he'll keep fighting, keep, because he doesn't know how to say no." Sasuke pulled me into a hug as I trembled uncontrollably. Once upon a time, I was like Itachi Blank blue eyes stared back at me, framed by blond curly hair. I gripped onto Sasuke's shirt desperately, his chakra flooded my senses grounding me. I was no longer that thing, I was here in the arms of my first love for whom I had declared war on fate itself.

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Itachi, children born to be warriors, turn into soldiers, without a happy ending. Never. I'll rip the universe apart before I allow anyone I love to suffer.

* * *

There's a saying "crying yourself to sleep", sobbing into your comforter, be that a person or a comfortable blanket. I looked down at Sasuke as he snored softly, curled up in his bed. My eyes stung from crying so long and yet he was the one sleeping. I couldn't help but smile, brushing my hand through his hair. He leaned into it my hand subconsciously and I felt warmth rush through me, my cheeks heated. A blush, I remained myself, it was an interesting feeling.

With a heavy sigh, I crawled out of bed and made my way downstairs where the trio sat around the low kitchen table. Itachi had no doubt inform them of what had transpired at the shrine. This was fine I needed an excuse to involve them anyway. Rounding the corner all eyes, blazing red with chakra, was on me. I smiled, even as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Good evening everyone", I greeted with a pleasant smile.

"We need to talk." Fugaku's voice was stern and left no room for arguments. Itachi and Mikoto didn't move to argue so they were no team interrogate. I sighed in defeat spreading my senses as I moved closer to the wall. There were a few people about, but they were Uchihas. I snapped my fingers placing a sound genjutsu around the house. A memory of a lively dinner played in my head and would be what eavesdroppers heard. I touched the wall concentrating, inked kanji spread across the wall and about the room. Sound absorbent, noise-cancelling, and effectively making the room soundproof.

I strode over casual, not at all in a hurry, what I was gonna tell them would change everything. Absently I wished I had stayed by Sasuke's side. Sitting down across from Fugaku, Mikoto to my left, Itachi to my right. They were so tense it was making me anxious, I shifted under their intense gaze.

"Who are you and where is the real Sakura?" Fugaku got straight to the point. Surprise overtook me and I blinked. They thought I was an imposter?

"Why can't I be the real Sakura?" I asked because seriously, I was born in this body ya know.

"I had always thought you were too mature for a child," Fugaku explained; the worried faces of my parents flashed before my eyes. Were they under the impression I was a changeling? "Your skills with fuinjutsu is unusual for someone not of the Uzumaki clan. Your protective nature of Naruto only verifies that you have some connection to them."

Mikoto was watching my every move, she was friends with Kishina and had welcomed Naruto with open arms as a result. She knew his lineage and had promised to have the boys be friends, she kept her word to a dead woman. That was one of the reasons I liked her so much, with my involvement with Naruto, it makes sense she would want to verify my identity.

"So then what have you done with Sakura? Hana Uzumaki." His eyes narrowed and his mangekyou activated. It was the first time I had seen his, I didn't even know of its capabilities, it was probably a bad idea to look into them but I couldn't look away.

I realized my mistake too late, my chakra flow came to a sudden halt. My genjutsu shattered and my seals faded away. Inner screamed at me to look away but that was impossible, my eyes were filled with awe as thought returned.

The ability to cancel chakra with a single glance, no wonder he was a beast on the battlefield. Numbly I registered his shocked eyes and Mikoto's gasp, how was such an op character never explored. I glanced down at my now bare hands, it was almost odd to see clear skin instead of tattoos. I could feel the seals still there but they were beyond my reach, this power was truly incredible.

"What's the meaning of this!?" I looked up to greet shocked faces. He had stopped my chakra flow so if I was a Transformation I would turn back to my original form, too bad this was my body.

"Possession?" Mikoto helpfully supplied. I frowned thinking of the only people I knew could do that. A snarl graced my lips making Itachi reach for his sword, that I didn't even see there before.

"I am who I am," I answered irritated.

Its all for Sasuke inner told me in an attempt to cool my temper, I hadn't realized I was having an identity crisis until they started asking questions. Was I Sakura or was I a parasite in her body. If I was here since the beginning, did that make me the original in this timeline? Or did I devour Sakura's soul and take her body. I groaned, isn't this was drove Kabuto insane to the point of teaming up with Orochimaru?

"I was born and raised in Konoha, I was given the name Sakura by my loud and overbearing parents. In fear I would be alone forever my father brought me to the park to make friends. There I met Naruto and a lasting friendship was born. Soon after, while on a run, I met a Hyuga maid and from there Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga. As we were of the same age group, it only made sense we would be friends. Then there was the spring festival, and the rest is history." Recapped my life and story of friendship. I was only 8, my life has been eventful. It started as me refusing to act like a child I was not, to plotting a massacre. We grow up so fast.

"So then, how do you know about the Uchihas and their plans?" Itachi accused. There was only one thing I could say to get them off my back.

"I saw Shisui's execution."

* * *

"I see..." Danzo hummed in thought, after hearing his childhood friends predicament he had to fight the grin wanting to mask his face. He had heard about the young kunoichi that had challenged her class and won, it was the talk of near all shinobi. When he met her she seemed so timid to think that was an act. She surely had a sense of danger. If she was a changeling she wasn't doing a good job at staying unnoticed, but perhaps her mission was not to remain hidden but get their attention. She has affiliations with three noble clans and even the head of the Information department's daughter, a Yamanaka. Building unbreakable bonds with powerful people would ensure her safety should her life be threatened. She was a danger to the village.

"I say we deal with her before she becomes too much of a problem." He advised his old friend. Hiruzen hummed stroking his beard, he had to have thought the same, surely he wasn't so naive.

"The clans will be in uproar and Naruto will become emotionally unstable if something were to happen to her." He warned. Oh, Danzo hadn't forgotten the walking time bomb she had gotten close to. Going so far as to have both the Uchihas and Hyugas protect him was a clever plan, however.

"We should make an example of her so the boy will be more careful with whom he befriends. As the Jinchuriki he must learn to value the village first and friends second." Danzo pushed. The third exhaled smoke, his eyes tired.

"I had wanted young Naruto to learn to love the village on his own." He said. Danzo knew this was a lie, he had heard the report of his friend had gone out of his way to change the child's world view. "Very well I'll have her taken in and presented as a traitor to the village." Hiruzen closed his eyes as he ordered her execution. He had always thought the act of public shame before executing unnecessary but Danzo agreed with the Second's ideals. Those that are a danger to the village have no place in it.

"We should attack now while she's unsuspecting!" Caught the criminal unaware and unable to defend themselves.

"No, they are still in the Uchiha district, to attack one of their own will give them fuel and cause to start a civil war!" Hiruzen said in a stern almost scolding voice. Danzo backed down, he was getting ahead of himself. Patience would be the key, the girl was unaware of his role so he could afford to take his time.

"As you say." He bowed " if that is all I will get the capture team prepared." He turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Danzo!" Hiruzen called, causing him to stop and look back. "Put Kakashi on whatever team you're going to make, he is familiar with the target and has the skill needed should things get out of hand."

Danzo nodded seeing this to be true and began he slow limp away, things were finally looking up.

* * *

In the silence that allowed my announcement, I took that time to rebuild the sound barrier and genjutsu.

"That's..." Itachi was at a last for words, he had been there in Shisui's last moments no doubt the memory still hurt. Seeing his vulnerable face made my heart ache in pity. He was only 14 why did he have to suffer such a burden? Sasuke and Itachi laughing plagued my mind, the image of Sasuke standing before a hill of graves swearing to avenge them, came next.

I had planned to limit the number of people massacred to only thus that we're unsalvageable, but thinking about it, wouldn't that make more "Sasuke's" more capable of fighting that the child Sasuke was. Itachi would kill them thus rendering my effects useless. I nipped on my bottom lip. I needed a change of plan, those judged had to die and there _needed _to be a spy in the Akatsuki, along with someone strong enough to protect Konoha from ambitious rouge ninjas.

"Execution?" Fugaku was barely containing his wrath. "He committed suicide did he not."

"I suppose you could call his plan suicide since it ended in his death," I said bluntly. Suddenly I was pinned, a sword at my throat, a familiar pair mangekyou scarlet eyes pierced my soul.

"Don't you dare! Talk about him like that!" Tears dripped onto my face and once again I was reminded of how young the was.

"That was insensitive of me, " I admitted, "won't you forgive me?" His body trembled as he loomed over me. Oddly even with a sword to my throat, I didn't feel fear. Itachi was grieving and burdened with far too much. I sat up and pulled him in a hug, he allowed it, burying his head in the crook of my neck. Mikoto watched in awe, far as I could remember Itachi didn't break down and he certainly didn't seek comfort from anyone.

"Father, " I gained Fugaku's fury from the name, he narrowed his eyes on me. "For the sake of your clan, family and unborn child I have a request." I used my trump card, Fugaku looked wide-eyed at Mikoto who looked away bashful. He gritted his teeth, he didn't like being cornered I knew, It hurt me to do this but it needed to be done. His eyes were blazing red when they met mine again.

"Won't you teach me a jutsu."

* * *

_**Hello night walkers! Luna here with another chapter thrill seeker. Things are heating up and I honestly excited for what's to come. I had a plan for I was going to end this arc but I came up with something even better, I hope. Anyway for reading, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Until next time, night song!**_

_**Next chapter, may 8 two week!?**_


	14. Chapter 13 Beginning of the end

Chapter 13 Beginning of the end.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough. I sat impatient through the lectures, watching the sun willing it to set faster. They said "time moves slower when observed," but they never said it failed to move at all. Naruto and Sasuke had an excited grin on their faces the entire day. They at least had some level of patience, maybe I could learn a thing or two from them.

When Iruka-sensei finally said the classes were over I was to seconds away from flying through the window. He told us about shuriken extra classes for anyone interested. I glared at Sasuke, daring him accept when we already had plans. With a gulp he averted his eyes.

Finally free, I dashed out the window shutting; "I'll come to collect you!" over my shoulder. Iruka yelled something about the act being unladylike but I couldn't bring myself to care. I ran at full speed all the way home, there wasn't a moment to lose.

"I'm home!" I called running into the common area, barely managing to dislodge my shoes before entering the house.

"Welcome home," mother greeted kissing me on the forehead before walking behind the kitchen counter. She had become move affectionate after I fell in love with Sasuke and begun spending more time at the Uchiha district. I wasn't sure of her motive, but I couldn't say I disliked it.

Dum dum dum!

I sighed and braced myself.

In an instance I was in my father's arms being crushed with affection. Where mother had subtly shown affection so I couldn't determine her motive, father had been more up front. He wasn't going to be out done by Fugaku. I didn't understand and when I asked, he said I would understand one day, that I was very smart.

I was strong I knew, but I could never overpower the old man no matter how hard I tried. I knew there was a large gap between a prodigy and a Jonin, but that didn't explain how he was so strong. I had given up on fighting him after losing miserably. I was an acquired taste but his "cuddling" wasn't all that bad either. If nothing else it was warm.

"Papa, did you pick up the package?" I struggled to ask from being suffocated in his chest.

"Oh yes I did," he said putting me down to collect it from the dining table. I took the time to catch my breath, that man needed to learn his own strength. He came back with four boxes. I took them, inspecting the context; pleased I closed it.

"Thank you, papa," I said looking at him expectantly. He bent down to my level and I kissed his cheek, his bread tickled my chin but I powered through. If he realized I found it ticklish, I dread to think of what he would do.

He grinned pleased with himself, I was surrounded by children.

"What are you going to be doing with those anyway?" he asked the damning question. I fidgeted under his curious gaze. My cheeks heated and I refused to look at him.

"What's this?" mother said lending counter watching us amused. "I bet it's for Sasuke, you only ever blush when he's involved. Heat traveled to my neck and I resisted the urge to tug on my collar.

"Hahaha!" father released a belly deep laugh and I pout with frustration. Why was I struggling with things like this? I was older than this for god sake. Acting my physical age, I crossed my arms and huffed. Mother gushed and father only laughed harder. Forget dying of boredom, I was more likely to die of embarrassment.

Trying to preserve my life and dignity, I retreated. Run away to fight another day.

"I'm going to get ready!" I shouted as an excuse as I ran up the stairs. I could still feel my parents delighted chakra from my room. I glared at the blushing mess of a girl in the mirror. I patted my cheeks to relive some of the heat. I still wasn't use to emotion though as it only came around when Sasuke was involved I predicted I wouldn't have to worry about it too much.

I hope.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky when I was dressed and ready to leave home. Scroll packed with all I needed I tucked it away. It was very convenient to have, I didn't way me down like bags would have and I hold more than any bag ever could. It was also great practice, win-win on all sides.

"Remember to collect me tonight at the "Sakura hill," I said turning to my parents. "I won't be in any condition to walk home tonight, so I'll need you."

"Oh oh, they grow up so fast, already going on a date with your boyfriend." Mother faked a tear.

"It's not a date!" I denied. If I started thinking of it as a date, I won't be able to think clearly.

"Like hell it's a date!" father proclaimed and I was a fool to think he was on my side. "That Sasuke hasn't come to me to ask for her hand in a relationship!"

My hope and sanity dwindled and died.

"Oh, do you remember when you had to ask my father for my hand in marriage." Mother said lost in the memory. She swilled suddenly wiggling about, "you were so cool!"

Father nodded eating the praise like a boss.

"Indeed, your father as a frightening man," he said before hugging mother tight to his chest. "But not even the universe could keep us apart!"

"Kyaaa!" she screamed like Sasuke's fan girls. I felt oddly uncomfortable, as though this was something I wasn't supposed to be seeing. I wasn't a child but, in that moment, my instincts were saying to look away; or was that just inner.

Nevertheless I did, and not a moment too soon as I could hear smooching noises behind me.

"Get a room you two!" I said as I bolted through the door. My cheeks were ablaze debunking my hypophysis. Sasuke wasn't the only one who could get me flustered. Stupid immature parents.

* * *

I arrived at the Uchiha district undisturbed; the sun still low in the sky. The streets still had life in them, though it was mostly people retiring for the night. I touched a nearby wall and activated the seal. I had to do the same at the police building before my arrival, though that was on a smaller scale. The Uchiha district wasn't big but it wasn't small either, I had to use the natural chakra in the air as fuel.

I felt my fingers begun to turn to stone but I didn't stop I could fix that easily. Ink spread from my fingers and through the district. I concentrated on everyone in the area, willing the seal to attach to those I previously marked.

By the time I got all of them, my entire arm was turn to stone. Without moving it, for fear it will break, I healed it. After a few long minutes of trying not to look suspicious trapped to a wall, I make my way to Fugaku's house. My hand felt odd when it was turned to stone, numb and stiff. If I wasn't worried about losing a limp I would experiment more. I knew for a fact I was going to attempt to achieve "Sage mode" but I needed a teacher. Apart from Jiraya and Oruchimaru I didn't know any other living sage masters. Jiraya wasn't even a master was he, so I actually only knew one living person.

I groaned at the thought of learning sage mode under Oruchimaru. There would be biting and lots of pain, oh and let's not forget the possibility of death. Thinking about it then, didn't Sasuke achieve sage mode via the curse mark. It was a corrupted form sure but it was sage mode.

I stopped in front of the Uchiha home spreading my senses. Sasuke and Itachi were inside the former rushing towards the door. The door flew open and Sasuke came rushing out.

"Sakura!" he cried leaping at me. He didn't make it far before Itachi grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back.

"What's your hurry Sasuke?" he asked holding Sasuke to his chest. Sasuke struggled, fail to escape, and sulked.

"Big brother, let go," he winded, "you're gonna make us late." Itachi smiled softly at him and nuzzled him.

"Even though I'm free," Itachi pouted, "don't you want to play with me now?" I couldn't help but smile as I watched them.

"Let go of your brother, he's going to be late for his play date." Mikoto stood in the door way looking out.

"It's not date!" Sasuke denied.

"Damn right it isn't" Fugaku stood next to his wife. "If I agreed to have you date, Sakura is sure to come by the next day asking for your hand in marriage."

"Father!" Sasuke sounded horrified. The scene was reminiscent of my own with my family. Sasuke was as red as a tomato. I smiled and stepped up in the silence that followed.

"We should get going," I said smiling at the boys. "Naruto should be at the Hyuga compound by now waiting."

"Right!" agreed and walked over to me when Itachi finally let him go. He turned at waved I am off." He declared.

"Remember to collect him to night Itachi." I said. He nodded.

"Have fun Sasuke, we love you" Mikoto said.

"Don't do anything that will embarrass the Uchiha family." Fugaku warned. Sasuke blushed again and grumbled under his breath.

"I won't," he said. "Love you!" he took my hand and booked it. "Bye Mother, Father, Big brother."

"Farewell Sasuke" Itachi said as we left.

* * *

Naruto was waiting with Hinata and Hiashi in front of the Hyuga gate. Naruto brighten like the sun when he saw us approach.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" he waved. Hinata bowed, mostly to Sasuke than me, and Hiashi merely nodded. It never fails to amuse seeing the three of them together. Naruto had all but been adopted by the Hyuga clan. It was painfully obvious Hinata was in love with him and Naruto her. It really wasn't worth the hassle getting them to abandon their childish feelings.

I bowed to Hiashi before hugging Hinata and Naruto, were so cute.

"Young Uchiha," Hiashi greeted and Sasuke gave a small bow. Enough to show respect but not low enough to suggest submission. He had to learn to proper way to do it after Fugaku realized Sasuke was going to be spending time with the Hyugas. The two were both noble clans and Sasuke was the second son of the clan head.

"Has Hinata told you of our plans?" I asked Hiashi. He looked at me as he relied, his eyes carefully blank.

"Yes, I will personally collect her when night falls." He said his eyes narrowed, "I trust she will be in good health when I arrived." What a doting father.

"Of course," I grinned, "Naruto will take great care of her don't you worry."

His face scrunched up as though he swallowed a lime. His chakra chanced as well; lemon popsicle. I suddenly had a craving for something sour now. Naruto hid behind Hinata sensing the danger. I thought it was dump to hide your emotions around family, all the nobles I knew hide their true thoughts from outsiders. Hiashi and even Fugaku often did this when we met; while Fugaku has given up on forming a truly strong barrier with me, Hiashi needed more convincing. It was a shame he walked around with such a hard face as had a handsome relaxed face. He'd often look at Hinata and Naruto together with such a face. I had often wondered if he saw his wife and his younger self in the two.

He sighed and seemed to age just a bit more from talking to me. He patted Hinata on the head and gave her a gentle push.

"I'll leave her in your care." He said. I nodded knowing full well that wasn't true, I could already sense a Hyuga moving irregularly around us. He had a body guard for Hinata of course. After what happen with the cloud village I would be surprise if he didn't. Taking the chance for what it was, I took her hand and pulled her along.

"Let's go before he changes his mind." I slowly began to run with her the boys not far behind. Hiashi could only sigh as he left his daughter in the hands of a devil, that wasn't even the demon fox.

* * *

During the spring festival you'd be hard press to find breathing room let alone room for another stall. Now however; the streets were like a ghost town. I looked around at the oddly empty space with a shudder. I only really ever came to this spot during the festival, much like must villagers. It was odd to see the street so empty.

"Wow!" Naruto explained "this place is so creepy." He laughed as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Come on we're not stopping." I said all too eager to get going. We walked up the steps with no rush, Naruto distracting us with tales of adventures. I smiled listening to them chatter, it was a peaceful evening. Atop the steps during the spring, a sight of cherry blossoms would be what greet you. Looking at it now I only saw plan looking trees, not a hint of pink anywhere.

"I sometimes forget that Sakura blossoms have such short lives." Hinata spoke softly. "Father often says Sakuras are much like life, fragile and beautiful. "Life is overwhelmingly beautiful but tragically short," that's what he says anyway."

Deafening silence followed her little speech. She gasped seeming to realize her mistake.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

_What the hell is Hiashi teaching his children?_

I rubbed the back of my neck and groaned. I only then realized my name was a death flag of sorts. If I didn't know the plot and fates design, I would have sworn I was destined for a beautiful death. What the hell were my parents thinking when they named me. The answer came to me then I and I bit back another groan. Those too were hopeless romantics.

"Well questionable parenting assigned," I said walking off, "we have places to be."

They followed without a fuss as we tread through the bushes. There was no real path and I was almost certain there was some level of genjutsu around the area, but it didn't matter. With Hinata's Byakugan, Sasuke's heritage, Naruto's enhanced senses and my genjutsu abilities, we would be fine.

With the parting of a few more brambles we arrived at our destination, Naruto and Hinata stood in gasping in awe. Cherry blossoms littered the grass but the tree didn't look to have lost a single petal. A sakura tree that never loses its beauty, it bloomed no matter the season. It was truly beautiful in winter. Sasuke had seen it when we first met, though he didn't know it bloomed all year round.

"I guess your old man was wrong," I said casually looking at Hinata, "there are Sakuras that are eternal." She looked at me eyes wide with awe and I smiled back. Like hell I was going to die off like a back ground character.

_The room was empty but for a bed a desk and a mirror. Dull blue eyes looked at me framed by curly blond hair. _

I unsealed my scroll and prepared the picnic, "let's get wasted!" I shamelessly encouraged pulling out the sake. The sun was finally setting in the sky."

* * *

Despite my best efforts, I was the only one drinking sake that evening. Twilight was truly beautiful, the almost eternal glow of the sakura tree; it was a sight to behold. The others seemed to agree seeing as they were in awe at the view. Sake with friends and a view, yeah it sounded amazing. If things weren't such a mess, I would have liked to bring the entire family here. Father would have loved it, Fugaku and Hiashi could relax and bond over sake; like they often did when Fugaku had to collect Sasuke from the Hyuga clan.

The relationship between the clans had been good, too good perhaps, the council were worried the two doujinshi uses would start a coup. It just goes to show if you treat you people right you won't have to worry about assassins in the night. I shook my head dismissing the thought, I was here with my best friends and fiancé if all goes well.

Mood set, I unsealed four small boxes. A lot a time and resource when into these though I believe it was justified as they had a long-term use.

"Ahem," I coughed getting their attention, with red cheek – not from the sake – I handed them each a box. They looked at it critically, using their shinobi training to try and figure out what was inside. Naruto was the first to lose his patience and ripped open the box. A golden locket fell onto the grass with a thud. He looked down confused before taking it in hand and inspecting it.

It was oval in shape and made of gold with a small sapphire gem in the center of a spiral patten. His eyes widen with awe, he looked from the locket to me and back again. I smiled at he awe struck eyes, he was really too easy to please.

"Go one open it." I Encouraged. Sasuke and Hinata stood behind him curiosity getting the better of them. I already knew what they saw when they gasped. I had to get it done by an outsider to avoid any suspicion. Genjutsu was also necessary to portray what exactly I wanted, it cost me a lot but it was worth it.

A man with blond hair and narrow blue eyes smiled softly at them, beside him a woman with long crimson hair and grey eyes grinned wide and bright. Between them a little boy wide blue eyes blond hair and a grin that match the woman. The resembles was undeniable, had anyone who knew all the parties saw it they would come to the same conclusion.

It was a mini portrait of Naruto with his family, Minato and Kishina both having a hand on his shoulder. I had them in casual wear, Minato in a full blue garb and Kishina in a green dress Naruto in plain white shirt with an Uzumaki spiral on the front. As dense as Naruto was even he could see what I was going for.

"Uzumaki's are known for their red hair," I started. "But I didn't think your old man should have it so I gave it to you mom. You need some level headedness in your blood so I gave it to your dad." I smiled smugly; the lie came easy though he was going to go nuts when he realizes the image was accurate as hell. I made a note to burn that bridge when I came to it.

Looking back at him, I found him in tears; snots, sobs and everything. Those were tears of joy, right? I hadn't mess this up right?

"Sakura-chan!" he cried leaping at me. I tried not to react violently and took the blunt of the impact as we fell back. He sobs in my chest leaving snot all over my blouse. I sighed and brushed his hair softly. _I guess he wasn't mad, so those were tears of joy then. _

Sasuke and Hinata's reaction was less dramatic.

Sasuke's locket was onyx with a ruby in the form of a tomoe (comma). He was excited to see a picture of his family with an extra member in the form of a baby in his mother's arms. I had made the choice to include it as Mikoto hadn't start to show any signs yet; it would be a waste not to include the child.

Hinata's own was amethyst with a pale pearl in the center. Upon opening it she was pleased to see her mother included in her photo with an older Hanabi. Their mother had died during childbirth, however in the photo Hanabi was at least two. Neji and his father was there too, I couldn't resist.

I of course wasn't in the family photos however; I was in the other photo that occupied the second frame. It was a photo of all four of us at the spring festival, cherry blossoms everywhere. I had a hard time picking the perfect scene, so I when with where we all came together. That was the festival. I was pleased with it and they seem to be as well, win-win.

My own was a rose quartz, the shape of a cherry blossom caved in the front, an emerald gem in the center. Inside were a picture of my family and one of my friends. I would treasure it of course but the served another purpose. Hiding around the frame of the locket were small kanjis; seals. I had hidden several seals inside the lockets, some were passive others I'd have to activate myself.

As none of them was life threating, I didn't allow the guilt to fester. I was doing this for their sake damn it.

"I'm gonna become Hokage and protected all of you" Naruto declared. Sasuke called him an idiot and Hinata praised him for having an ambitious goal, but I was confused. Didn't he want the acknowledgement of the village? That was the reason he wanted to become Hokage wasn't it? I frowned trying to remember if this was a thing. I must have stayed silent for too long as they all looked at me worried.

I blinked at them, tilling my head in question. "What is it?" I asked when they didn't speak up.

"What does Sakura-chan think of my goal?" Naruto asked, his face was guarded as if bracing for impact. I stretched my senses but I didn't find any threat nearby. He looked at me expectantly so I answered with the obvious question.

"Didn't you want to become Hokage so that the villagers would acknowledge you?"

Seeing my reasoning Hinata and Sasuke looked back to Naruto shocked, he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah." He admitted. "But so many people have already acknowledged me. Hinata, Sasuke their family and Sakura-chan and her family too." He smiled sadly, "you all took me in and welcomed me as part of the family, so." He looked at me with determination then. "I don't need acknowledgement from anyone else, I finally have a family, people that are precious to me." My eyes widen with every word. "Now I only want to become strong enough to protect them!" he all but screamed.

Talk no jutsu, everyone that is a decent fan of "Naruto" knew of it. Naruto uses his charisma to swayed people to his side and seeing his world view. Many called it a dues ex machina it was so powerful. It doesn't really work on the enemy set in their ways but those around them often saw the light. It was overpowered at the best of moments, winning the fight by turning the enemy to your side; yeah overpowered.

That over powered technique had just been used on her as well as Sasuke and Hinata. They had already admired Naruto for one reason are another but to have that OP jutsu used on you.

Something wet ran down my cheek as my vision got blurry. A man standing tall with the role of the seventh Hokage stood before me then, a smile on his face looking like his father every day. I choked. Was this what it felt like to be proud? I was happy for him, he overcame his need to be accepted with friendship. It was cringy as all hell but it was so beautiful to see.

* * *

"_What's it like to have a family?"_ sometime after befriending Naruto we sat in field of my secret base. I had just introduced him to my family making him curious what it was like.

"_Tiring" _I said looking to the cloudy sky for strength, _"They demand you time and insist and giving you affecting no matter how much you protest._ _They take care of you and love you no matter how many times you cover your room in ink. No matter if you refuse to wear pink because you're a girl or don't eat their homemade sweets because it's bad for your teeth. They always love you, cuddle you and protect you from bad dreams." _I looked over to see Naruto's eyes wide with awe. _"But you know you don't have to be related by blood to be a family." _He looked at me confused and I elaborate. _"Family are the people you consider precious to you, so long as you stand by each other and love each other no matter what; they are your family."_ I patted his head, smiling gentle at him. _"You too. Your precious to me and I want to protect you, so that makes you my family."_

This life was so different from my last. Here I could actually form bond with those around me and not pretend to be interested because I was told to. I had things I wanted to protect; I had a family. I hadn't realized how much I longed for that.

My body moved on its own, rushing towards Naruto with unmatched speed. I crashed into him and we fell in a heap of limps. I had my revenge running snots on his shirt as I cried in it.

"Me too." I sobbed, "I want to protect those precious to me too." I looked up into his wide blue eyes. "let's get stronger together!" he grinned nodding before pulling me in a tight embrace.

"Hmph, don't forget about us," Sasuke said smugly, "I won't be left behind." Hinata stood then.

"I want us all to stay together so I won't lose either!" Hinata declared her cheers steaming red.

"Sasuke, Hinata." Naruto teared up looking at his best friends. I waved them over weakly. Curious they approached, in a swift move I had them all in a group huge.

"Let's all get strong enough to protect what's precious us."

It was a vow on our friendship the immortal Sakura as our witness we would become stronger. I could already see it. Dressed in the Jonin jackets, together we stood off against a giant beast with ten tails. Until I drew my last breath, I would fight to protect their happy ever after.

* * *

They arrived to find their children and Naruto fighting sleep on the top steps leading to sakura hill. Three out of four was anyway, Sakura recking of sake and was likely drunk, was fast asleep. Hiashi had to keep himself from strangling the girl for being so irresponsible. Hinata's shadow had inform him that they were in no danger and that Sakura was the only one that was drinking. That managed to calm the man but did nothing for the years of his life he lost.

He picked Hinata's sleepy fame into his arms, losing her warmth she snuggled into him. He smiled down at her lovingly as he had from her birth. Naruto lost the fight once Hinata was safe in his arms. Sakura hadn't been joking when she said Naruto would take care of his daughter. Then again, he never doubted the child.

The Uchiha heir appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Hiashi knew better; it was likely the boy was here with them the whole time. Itachi was very protective of his family that was clear from the day they met.

Itachi took Sasuke in his arm and tucked Naruto under the other, no one was coming for him, might as well drop him home. His eyes landed on Sakura asleep without a care in the world. She had been crying if her swollen eyes was any indication. It was unusual seeing the child express emotions, she was either happy, interested, determine, angry or embarrassed. They doubt she even realize she had such amusing expressions when they were present.

The sound of rushing air alerted them to the approaching couples. As shinobis they could without a doubt arrive in silence. It was a sign of trust and or respect that shinobi allow anyone to hear them approach. In a swirl of wind two shinobi stood back to back, perfect duo formation.

In that moment you could see the training they had, their undeniable rank as Jonin.

"Sakura dear are you alright?" the woman held the child to her worry on her face. When Sakura's unsupported head fell back like a dead animal they screamed in horror. And just like that the intense air around them evaporated, like water on a hot day.

Hiashi and Itachi sighed turning to leave with their children. Sometime they wondered if it was becoming a parent or just an act the Harunos preformed to mislead people. Thinking of it like that didn't Sakura try and fail to act childish.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter." Kizashi Haruno said to the two nobles with a low bow. They looked back at the aloof man as his equal confusing wife stood with her daughter in her arms. Itachi was getting a headache just looking at them, their hair was ridiculous and their attire equally so. The husband was the worst of the two, his hair was combed in the shape of a cherry blossom, and his attire was far too casual for an active shinobi. It made him underestimate them and that was worrying in of its self.

"I can't believe she took a bottle of sake with her," Mebuki Haruno grumbled. "How did you fail to notice a bottle missing?" she scolded her husband. He laughed sheepishly, submitting to his wife's wrath.

"I was preoccupied, dear" he said in a weak defense. Mebuki gasped in offence.

"Are you saying this is my fault!?" she fired back.

"_Why do I feel like I'm intruding on a private conversation." _Itachi and Hiashi thought in unison. The two nobles made eye contact and silently agreed to excuse themselves. In a quick motion the two leaped away silently as to not disturb the couple. It was rude but it would surely be ruder to stay and intrude, surely.

* * *

"How rude they left without a word," Mebuki said looking at the spot the two nobles once occupied.

"You probably scared them away with that scary face of yours." Kizashi said. Said scary face looked at him daring him to repeat. "All I'm saying is you can be very scary dear."

"You need to work on your complimenting skills," she said walking down the steps. "Sakura is socially awkward as it is, we don't need your stupidity rubbing off on her." Kizashi bristled from the insult. She didn't mean it he know but if she was acting this way it could only mean, they weren't alone.

He stretched his senses and found nothing, that didn't give him the reassurance it should have.

"Come now my dear, how many times have you told me my scatter brain was my greatest charm?" he said. **How many?**

"Huh?" she looked back at him a grumpy scowl on her lips. "I told you five times since morning your stupidity was a danger to our Sakura." **Five, I'm worried about Sakura.**

He through his arm around her laughing as though amused. He patted his daughter head while his wife used the cover to retrieve a scroll from a seal Sakura had placed in her.

"Our Sakura will grow to be strong and beautiful. She already has herself a boyfriend at such a young age." He laughed loudly. **She'll be fine we should head to the Uchiha compound. **

Mebuki sighed genuinely as her husband covered her movement with his loud voice and body. She dropped small marble sized ball to the ground, some stayed where they land others rolled down the steps, that was fine.

"Somethings your stupidity, can be suffocating," she elbowed him and as usual he over exaggerated for a more dramatic effect. **They are closing in hurry!**

He scooped her up in his arms, Sakura secured in hers.

"Let's head home and put Sakura to bed so we can continue what we stared this evening." There was no hidden meaning there and Mebuki blushed despite herself. Her husband sure had his priorities straight.

With one big leap they were in the air. As they predicted those following them rushed to where they once stood.

"Kai." She activated the marbles and smoke off all colors exploded. They were only smoke bombs Sakura had made as a child as an experiment. She had kept all her prototypes as a keep safe. To think she would have to use them here.

"What the!" he faked surprise, "did we drop something?" **Did that do it?**

"Idiot! Its because you're so reckless!" **Of course not idiot, look sharp.**

They landed and quickly made their way toward the Uchiha clan. If they were fast, they might catch up with Itachi.

Wood burst from the ground in front of them, coiling toward them like snakes. The Harunos leaped out of reach surprise and confusion on their faces. Before the could gather themselves a barrage of kunai flew towards them.

"Dear!" she screamed and her husband twist his body until he was in front of her. Metals knock against wood, surprising the attackers. The man had ward off their attack with his geta sandals.

The couple successfully landed without a scratch and their child somehow still sleeping. The husband stood protectively in front of his wife facing the direction of the last attack. The wife however was looking to the left her eyes narrow and body tense, a sensor type, had to be. Losing their element of surprise, though they didn't have it to begin with, they stepped out of the shadow.

Five Anbu members stood before them armed to a "T" and ready for war. The woman gasped horrified, tense the man glared at them. They now knew what they were facing and realized they didn't stand a chance. To fight shinobis on your level was one thing but a fight against the elite; they didn't stand a chance. Even knowing this they stood their ground or were they too terrified to move.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man gritted out shaking in fear.

"By order of the third Hokage," and Anbu with sliver hair behind a wolf mask said. "We are here for the traitor posing as Sakura Haruno." He declared.

The couple turned pale as death. The man didn't dear look away from them but the woman looked down at the child in her arms. As though sensing her distress the child nuzzled her face into her bosom.

Wolf took one step forward getting their attention.

"The Hokage is a merciful man, he has agreed to spare your life on the account you hand over the child immediately."

They weren't stupid, they had to have realized the child was not their own. A wise and loyal shinobi would follow the rules and give up the traitor. He wasn't sure why but the image of his father on the ground bleeding out from a self-inflected wound, flashed in his mind.

This wasn't the same. Not even close.

* * *

Itachi sighed upon reaching his clan. Naruto and Sasuke had been dosing off since they left, muttering that they would become stronger in their sleep. Itachi wasn't sure what Sakura had done to his brother but he had to have faith it wasn't something bad. So caught up with his brother he didn't sense them until it was too late.

Adamantine chains sprung from the ground and rapped around him, holding him in place. He cursed having been caught off guard and attempted to break free.

"Don't bother, these chains are strong enough to hold a tailed beast." A silky voice from a distance cooed. Okobo clicked on the ground as they approached. Crimson hair danced in the in the cold night air, a pink sakura themed kimono, silky and glamorous trailing behind her. Her emerald eyes were framed by long lashed and pierced his soul. It wasn't her beauty that stole his breath, not her cold smile are the chains coming from her back. No, it was none of those for they all had a reasonable and acceptable explanation.

It was the blood that had him pausing.

Her beautiful pink role was stained almost completely in blood, her smooth face also had stains of blood upon it. For a woman who no doubt had the ability to entice a man with a single look. In that moment she looked like a demon come to steal his soul.

"Now be a good boy and give me the young Uzumaki."

* * *

_**Hello everyone, luna here and things are heating up. I hope this climax is as exciting as those I have read before. Everyone is making their move and the OP hero "saitama" ahem, I mean Sakura is out of commission. **_

_**Sorry I'm late there was a city wide black out last night and then like an ass my internet provider decided they were going on vacation. Sigh, my life. I've learned my lesson though it shouldn't be a problem once I get a new tablet, can't upload from mobile; it was a sad revelation. **_

_**When this arc concludes gonna start another story that has an ending, hopeful. Its not the end of the story just the start of a new one. I'm excited!**_

_**Next chapter 15 may. **_


	15. Chapter 14 Duty of a parent

Chapter 14.

Duty of a parent

It was a joyous day when the new of Mebuki's pregnancy came. They hadn't been trying for a baby but it was something they both wanted. Her husband had been over the moon when she heard, she still remembers the dizzy spell form how much he spun her; sometimes he doesn't know his own strength. The journey of a pregnant woman was hard to be sure, after only a few mothers she found nothing fit anymore and was constantly buying larger clothing. It was will she was out shopping that she met other expecting mothers and befriend them. The bond among mothers would never be broken.

Her friends were also expecting coincidentally, though she couldn't help but joke that fate wanted all their kids to become teammates. They had all laughed then, though the mothers from the; Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clan had said theirs was orchestrated by their husbands. All the shinobis worth a grain of salt new the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho. It a combat formation involving one member of each clan, a fighting style that involves them all combining their clan techniques.

Kimiko, Inoichi's wife, and Ino's mother had told her the tale of how her husband and his friends had path the whole thing. The formation needed to pass down to the new generation, as clan heirs it was their children's duty to inherit it. The problem stemmed from their children needing to be on the same team thus being the same age. The plan; get them pregnant within the same year.

She couldn't say she envied her friend, as nice as the wealth would be being a noble was far too strenuous.

When the faithful day arrived, she tried and failed to regret getting pregnant. The pain she went through wasn't worth it couldn't be, but then she heard the cry. Pink hair and emerald eyes, her baby was beautiful. Holding her she forgot all about the pain she went through, she would do it all again if it meant seeing those curious eyes again.

It was a moment to behold one she would treasure she was told what would come next and steeled herself for it. Crying they had said, they cry about everything. The slightest discomfort and they would be whaling on the top of their lungs. Sleepless night, exhaustion and once again regret you had wanted a child, were the things she was steeling herself for. She would be a good mother though no matter what.

Those horrible things never came.

Sakura was an unusually calm child; she would stay in her crib and simply observe the world when she wasn't sleeping. She only cried when she was hungry or needed changing, other times was when she was sick or having extreme discomfort. Mebuki had unintentionally tied Sakura's ribbon too tight, the baby had bared through it for near the whole day until she started crying and tugging on it. It had to be painful yet she never cried until she couldn't take it anymore. Her daughter was much like her she noticed then, stubborn as all hell, and refused to ask for help.

She was curious too, once she would crawl was everywhere touching everything and pulling down palls of scrolls on herself. Mebuki had thought it cute then that she was trying to do the things she saw, sometimes she regrets not trying harder to be a mother. She saw her daughter's eyes lit up as she looked through the scrolls, she had thought it was simply for children were. She had been spoiled by Sakura, as the baby didn't cause a problem for her, she had been lax on her parenting. Oh, sure she held her and played with her whenever she was free and Sakura felt like indulging her, but she had failed to see the signs.

Her daughter didn't have an interest in toys, she preferred scrolls with information or stories. Sakura didn't ask for cuddles she excepted them without complaining, even as her father had been hyper with her, she never once cried. There weren't many times the child would come to them with her problems only those she absolutely couldn't fix, like restocking the shelves. She had seemed almost ashamed she couldn't do it herself.

Sakura didn't act like a normal child her age she knew, but when she looked at the little girl before her, she couldn't help but love her still. As she grew the fact that she wasn't normal became more apparent. She didn't look at the world with curiosity but the eyes of someone who knew exactly what was happening. The glint in her eyes was not of a child looking for adventure, but of a shinobi looking for a fight.

She found herself in the child's room on night kunai in hand, watching her sleep. She wasn't a good mother she knew but she thought she would have noticed if her daughter was swapped. Kimiko's daughter too was very smart as was the Nara clan heir, but her daughter was on another level. While shinobi children were out playing ninja, her daughter was in playing with the ancient art of Fuinjutsu.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the child who could only be an imposter. She seemed so vulnerable curled up in bed sleeping. She remembered when her baby had fallen asleep on her lap to a lullaby, she sobbed loudly at the memory. She was a terrible mother but she wasn't a stupid shinobi, changelings only brought chaos to a village and family. She would rib the world of her before she became a problem. She rose the kunai high, prepared to end it in one strike, even as an imposter she still had her daughter's face she didn't wasn't them to suffer.

She brought it down with all her strength but was drawn to a halt when she felt it. Flower petals dances in the pleasant breeze a field of flowers formed around a cherry blossom tree that seemed to glow in the twilight. There was a melody in the distance, it sounded strange almost like a koto but with far more strings and tones. A piano? She had only heard it played once from performers traveling from the west but she could never forget the tone.

It wasn't the feeling for her chakra that gave her pause but the senses of familiarity. They say a mother will always know her child, for a sensory ninja like her that couldn't be more true. She would sense the chakra similarity between two people and determine if they are related. Chakra runs deeper than blood after all. She looked at the sleeping child with a kunai not three inches from her neck in horror. Her chakra was a mixture of hers and her husband, making this child theirs.

She fell to her knee in despair, she had almost killed her own child. Sakura groaned in displeasure turning in her sleep. She turned her back to her grieving mother and muttered in her sleep.

"Don't cry, momma…"

Mebuki looked her in horror, had she seen her and what she was about to do? One check of her chakra said the child was truly asleep and she shamefully sighed in relief. She looked at her clean hands in disgust, she was so sure the child had to be an imposter how else would you explained their advanced knowledge. It was possible she was a prodigy but if her own mother had thought her an imposter, someone outside the family would become to the same conclusion. She worried about her child.

Her fear seemed to be put to rest when she learned her daughter had fallen in love and freaked out. Her husband had gotten a good laugh out of it and had expressed how relieved he was she was turning out okay. Much like her he had suspected foul play, no one in their family was a genius so she didn't get it from him. Her daughter's newfound love and friendship met the world to her, she thought she could finally rest easy knowing her daughter would be okay. She should have known something would go wrong.

* * *

"That child is an imposter," the Hokage has requested you hand her over."

She couldn't believe her ears, the Hokage had thought her child an imposter. What the hell did he know? He saw her brilliant feats and immediately thought her a treat? The Uchiha heir Itachi was similar to Sakura in growth rate in that they grow up too fast. Yet the Hokage never bat an eye to him, or maybe he did. The thought didn't quell her anger.

"_Momma" she remembered her child coming to her excited. "Can Sasuke and Naruto come over for a sleepover?"_

Her husband didn't move, nor did she move to hand over the "traitor". The Anbus grow tense once they realize they wouldn't comply.

"Your child is likely already dead," one said stepping forward. "There's no sense in raising that thing when it's not yours."

"Panda!" wolf hissed.

"The Hokage is willing to let you go free on the account you didn't know, so you should do what's best for you and handover the kid. You can always make another one."

Mebuki never forgave herself for trying to kill her only child and likely never would. She stepped around her husband, Panda huffed, "See wolf you only need a direct approach – "

A water bullet to the mask through him off balance and cut off his sentence.

"What do you know?" she asked handing sleeping Sakura off to her husband. "You weren't there when she was born." She turned to then her eyes hard. "You weren't there when she took her first steps!" the memory still brought tears to her eyes. "You didn't have a hand in raising her, so what the hell do you know!" the Anbu looked at her as though she were mad and maybe she was, but she'd die before she let them take her daughter. "You know nothing about us or our daughter" she formed a hand sign. "So, don't you dare pretend to know what's best for us."

"Water style," she took a deep breath. "raging waves!" a wave of water burst from her lips rushing towards the Anbus causing them to retreat.

"Go!" she commanded, "get to safety! I'll hold them off!" he hesitated, gritting his teeth with indecision. "We always knew this day would come; she has no idea what it means to be a child. That her to the Uchiha they will defiantly protect her. Go!"

"I love you!" he called out before turning and leaping into the air.

"And I you," she said softly looking back she caught a glimpse of pink hair dancing in the wind. Sakura had been fond of her pink hair she knew; her daughter wasn't even self-conscious about her high forehead. She couldn't be prouder of her.

The Anbu returned having overcome the wave of water that now formed puddles on the ground.

They stood before her weapons drawn, though she could not see their faces there was no doubt they were not pleased.

"To disobey the Hokage is treason, you will now be viewed as a traitor of Konoha!" they said. She smirked viscously at them.

"Is that so, well then I suppose all this will of fire, will have to be directed to my own family." She pulled out a scroll and unsealed an exploding kunai, throwing it at them. As expected, they leaped into the air to avoid it. "I will never turn my back on those I have sworn to protect!" the image of her delighted husband and embarrassed daughter flashed in her mind. "That is my shinobi way!"

She brought forth a hand full of kunai and throw it at them, in the air they would have a harder time dodging. "I am a mother and a wife! I have a duty to my family."

_Thank you for everything, Kizashi, Sakura._

* * *

"_Papa papa! I think I'm dying!"_

The number of times his daughter had truly expressed emotions could be counted on one hand. She did show emotions but they were the ones expected of her. Pleasant smile in the morning, interest in conversations she cared nothing for, obedient to a fault. Once when young she tried to clean up a mess she made and almost fell from the shelve she climbed. Trying to return the books from once they came, it was dumb luck he happened to be passing by when he had. He caught her preventing what would surely be a nasty fall or worst and the first thing she said was.

"I'm sorry I cleaning up right now!" there were books scattered on the floor some of which had belonged to higher shelves. She had been more concerned with what he would think of the mess than her falling off a shelve. He had scolded her then telling her to get someone to help when the task is impossible for her. She was as stubborn as her mother so he had forbidden her from climbing anything.

She had listened coming to him or her mother in order to reach anything not in arms reach. She seemed timid to come to them for anything as though the weakness was a crime. That was when he first thought something was wrong, he had never acted in a way that would make her afraid of him and his wife was too loving. Her fear of disappointing them was uncalled for and he didn't like it.

Then there was her spike in intelligence, reading through all the books in the house and knowing how to read and write by two. "She's a prodigy" he told himself, but there was no real way to verify that.

She began training despite no one telling her to, she never even said anything about being a ninja. She would ask them to teach her sure, but she never gave up when they said no. Even though she was quite smart and getting stronger she had no friends and seemingly no interest in making friends; that's why he intervened. He just couldn't have imagined she would choose the village outcast.

She disappeared into the forest with him and only emerged when the sun had set. She had spent a whole day with him and at the end of it. _"Anyone that tries to sever our bond, is the enemy."_ She declared when he saw her again. His daughter who had never had a friend before had befriended the most hated person in the village and declared war on the people who hated him, ie everyone in the village. It only got worst from there.

"Hyuga!?" he exclaimed not quite believing what his little flower just said.

"That's right," she confirmed his worst fears. "He put me to fight against his nephew, it was quite rude,"

"Fight!" he rushed to her catching her before she could leave, "Are you alright!? You're not hurt, anywhere are you?"

"Not at all, it was quite fun!" she smiled then, bright and beaming, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Before then she had not shown such an expression, he dreaded to this she was a warmonger; just to be sure.

"How could you be so reckless as to be drawn into a fight you had no business in!" he yelled. He would scold her so nothing like this happened again.

She fell in love that spring and he thought that was the end of it. She had a friend, she enjoyed a good fight and she had a love interest, no all she had to go was get into the academy and graduate.

"I had no idea your daughter was such a badass!" his former teammate said to him one day. "She took on her entire kunoichi class and won." Kizashi was still recovering from shock as his friend continued. "Rumor has it, the whole fight was over a boy, an Uchiha no less. Women are so primal it's scary, if she's like this now I can't wait to see what she's like when she's a teenager. Man, you've got your hands full there."

He didn't know the half of it, he too was not looking forward to the time she reached puberty. He wasn't sure why he was surprised the village would not like her. Whether it was from her friendship with the village outcast or her love interest with the clan outcast, she was bound to rack up enemies. He just hadn't expected that enemy to be the Hokage.

Kizashi wasn't stupid he knew his daughter wasn't normal but he also knew she was his. She would never admit it but she has the same love for cherry blossoms he does, she loved her hair after all. He was sure she would be self-conscious about her forehead but she didn't seem to notice it at all. He was happy she was happy.

So why did things have to turn out like this?

Two Anbu members one seemingly younger than the other, he recognized the one with the silver hair, wolf. He gritted his teeth and push down his panic, they were stealthy. It was possible they just got by her; she wouldn't go down that easily.

The enemy stood in his path swords at the ready. He didn't know how long his wife would last he had to get Sakura to safety and go back save her.

"It's not too late surrender and hand over the traitor." The shorter one said to him.

"Don't insult me!" he yelled stomping is foot down. "earth style, tremors!" the ground began to shake, throwing the Anbu off balance. He would fight for his family even if he had to fight the entire village.

* * *

Itachi held the body under his arm a bit too tightly as he aimed to take a step back. The demon in front of him frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh~" cooed smiling her creepy smile at him. "You wouldn't be thinking of resisting me, would you?" her emerald eyes seemed to glow as she took a step forward. With each step the chains around him begun to tighten. He was glad both boys were under his arms and unaffected by the chains, though he supposed that was on purpose. If he couldn't move, she could just snatch them from him.

He activated his Sharingan and she paused glaring at him with a wary expression. He couldn't use his hand but he wasn't called a genius for nothing, it took a while and a lot of concentration but. The demon tugged on a chain and he exploded in to smoke. She didn't seem surprised but pleased, her eyes finding him a distant away atop a roof.

"So, you're going to fight me then~?" she asked. His breath came in harsh pants, doing that technique tired him a bit but he would still fight. He looked down at the two boys under his arm and grit his teeth. Shinobis made it a point to always have their hands open, to have both occupied is to rob him of his jutsus.

Chains shoot towards him and he leaped away putting distance between him and the demon. She followed him with her eyes and a smile on her face. He hated that her eyes were familiar to him, he couldn't place it, his mind couldn't get past her being a demon. His run on the rooftops confirmed his worst fears; there were bodies of his clan men everywhere.

Their body littered the streets blood painting the walls, it looked as though there was a huge fight that they had lost. He gritted his teeth fighting the tears, he was happy Sasuke was unconscious he didn't know what he would do if he saw this.

"Heartbreaking isn't it" the silky voice whispered in his ear alerting him to the woman behind him. She tried to leap away but found himself face first in the tile roof. His two passengers fell to rolling away from him.

"Looks like our game of tag is over what a shame." She said, so close to him he shivered. "This was fun." Chains coiled like snakes around them.

"Goodbye Itachi Uchiha"

* * *

**Next chapter May 22.**


	16. Chapter 15 Duty of a parent pt 2

**Sorry I'm late, there was another power outage. I've come to realize that my landlord is very incompetent and has doomed me to a constant state of worry as to when my light will be cut. Have you ever heard of pay as you go current? No? Me either.**

* * *

Chapter 15.

Her heel connected with the Anbu's head stunning him. She spun and delivered a devastating blow to his abdomen, knocking him back. His comrades ran around he falling form, ignoring him in favor of flanking her in an attack. She waited until they were mere inches away before she flipped backward. Trapping their necks in her knee pits – in a flexible move – before closing her thighs, their heads colliding. They fell to the ground as she released them and leaped away.

She used the seconds of peace to examine the situation. There were three of them still; two had mange to get by her in her last attack. She gritted her teeth at that.

She glared at the offenders as they slowly rose to their feet, still dazed. She wouldn't allow them to pass.

On their feet, one begun to weave through hand seals at an incredible speed. Her hands began to move through various hand seals.

"Water style." He took a deep breath, "water bullet!" A barrage of water pebbles shot towards her.

"Water style," she breathed a wave of water that formed a wall in front of her. "Water wall!" The wall of water tanked the attack and blocked their view of her. The problem was the reverse was true. With her vision obscured, they took the diversion for what it was and attacked.

Their sword stroke true and drew first blood. She tripled backflipped away, holding her arm that now had a bleeding wound. She pushed through the pain and took a stance. It was three against one, not good odds with them working together. Had her husband was still here – or even Sakura – they could do a family combo and win this.

The Anbus regrouped and took a spearhead formation. She knew the Anbu were trained differently, though seeing as she was still alive, she wasn't impressed.

"You can't keep this up," one said, "It takes chakra to make water on such a large scale, and you don't have that big a reserve." They were right.

It was easier to manipulate the available water but in the middle of a village – let alone in the land of fire – water was scarce. There was a reason near all the hidden mist ninjas used water jutsu's; their homeland was an island surrounded by mist. The water style user was also at a disadvantage, but with two comrades to back him up, it was rather mute.

You don't become the mother of a Fuinjutsu master without learning a few tricks. With a smug look, she pulled out a scroll labeled "Water" and unrolled it. Not wanting her time to prepare, they attacked in unison. But it was in vain.

"Release."

With that one word, all hell broke loose. Like a dam breaking, a tsunami burst from the scroll, overwhelming her adversaries washing them away. Water two feet deep formed around her, she sent a silent apology to those affected by the attack and step on top of the water. As a water user, she was in her element, not wasting a second she begun to waved through hand signs. The wave was unexpected, catching them by surprise. It wouldn't work again.

As expected, they returned with a vengeance running atop the water; they attacked. Her hands formed the final seal as they launched a combined attack. Water blades, amplified but air bullets that concealed shurikens. A few seconds earlier and their attack might have worked.

"Water style," the water came alive, "water dragon Jutsu!"

A dragon made entirely of water rose from the surrounding stream and roared, throwing their attack off course. Their moment of hesitation cost them as the dragon charged crashing into their still forms. Using the surrounding water was ammunition saved her from using her reserves.

She was already weaving through another wave of hand signs by the time they emerged from the waters. It wasn't deep, but she was sure she felt confident she could drown them in it. Not wanting to give them time to rest, she dashed forward, closing the distance in a blink.

Her victim doubled over from her knee to his stomach. One to her left swung a kunai at her, she arced backward, allowing it to sail over her. She kicked him in the face, using him as a springboard to leap over the remaining Anbu's assault. All the while waving through hand seals.

She landed in a crouch, sweeping their legs from under them. She distanced herself as they fell into the water.

"Water style," she finished the hand signs, "Water Dragon vortex!"

Once again, a dragon made of water charged towards them but unlike before they didn't hesitate. Leaping back, they created a wall of water for protection but much like before it obscured their vision.

The water dragon broke apart upon impact with their wall, streaming around them. With the wave of her hand, the dragon took form behind them. Following her hand gesture, the dragon encircling them.

The force of the winds forms them from the ground and into the air. She brought her hand high the dragon following, before binging it down in a sharp movement. Egar to please the water dragon dived into the eye of its storm. The Anbu's scream turned to gurgles as the dragon's wrath fell upon them.

The resulting slash sent more waves through the village but completed its mission. There floating atop the shallow water, three unconscious Anbu laid. She stretched her senses, focusing on there still form. They were alive but unconscious, with no signs of waking. She sagged in relief, falling to one knee.

They underestimated her, and that caused their downfall. She looked at the floating scroll, spent, and now useless. Sakura had made it for her, collecting the rainfall for two months to get this result.

"_It's kind of inconvenience that water style uses up so much chakra without a source of water," her daughter said, looking through a scroll. "What are the chances you'll even be near a body of water when attacked." She displayed a rare pout, making Mebuki chuckle. Knowing her daughter, she would try and find a way around this; and she was right. She found a scroll waiting for her on the kitchen counter two months later. _

"_Why pray for a water source, when you can carry your own," Sakura said as an explanation. _

A scrolled filled with water, she chuckled as she rose to her feet. Her daughter got her brains from her, no doubt.

She turned to chase after her family.

"Leaf hurricane!"

That was the only warning she got as she was kicked in the face and sent skidding in the shallow waters. Dressed in green spandex, a new challenger appeared.

"Damn it."

* * *

Kizashi, leaped over the wood plank trying to coil around him; and wasn't that something you never see every day. As far as he knew, the first Hokage was the only one capable of using wood style. The village – for a time – had tried to replicate his technique by injecting shinobis with his DNA.

The results were; unpleasant. The test subjects would die from the strain or turning into a tree. The council stopped the experiments years ago, before which there were no positive results. Did they continue in secret, or was this child a natural-born? Seeing as he was in the Anbu, he was betting on the latter.

He landed a bit away from them, only to leap away again as the lightning user attacked from the back. They were trying to draw him away from the Uchiha compound, distracting him until their comrades arrive. It was a cautious move on their part. Sakura's presence prevented them from being careless. He wasn't sure what made them think she was a traitor, but it worked to his advantage.

They blocked his path to the Uchiha district, directing their attacks to keep him away from it. He tucked his sleeping daughter into his kimono, pulling out an unused obi and tieing it around him to keep her in place. The Anbus took a defensive stance sensing the danger. His body was unbalanced, but its nothing a father couldn't handle. He was used to her struggling to get out of his hold.

He took a battle stance and assessed the situation. The taller one was a lightning user, while the shorter one was a wood style used; that was still shocking. He was an earth style user giving them the advantage. Rather than hesitate, he charged headfirst into combat.

Hands free, he waved through hand seals, "Water style, he sunk into the ground. "Earth walk."

The move caught them by surprise, but only for two seconds. The younger of the two touched both hands to the ground.

"Wathe style, Eruption." The earth began to shake, seeking to export the shinobi within. Kizashi shot out of the ground behind the boy. There was no time to react as he punched him in the back. The boy was thrown forward in a roll before righting himself. He formed a hand seal, and wood sprung from the ground once more.

Kizashi leaped onto them, using chakra to stick to the surface. Silver hair charged him then, sword at the ready. Kizashi deflected the sword with his hand and punched the Anbu with the other. His attack missed as the silver hair leaped out od his range. The wood came alive and tried once more to coil around him. He stomped on the plank he was attached to, and it fell apart. Gravity took hold, and he fell out of their reach.

Cursing the young anbu sent the planks after him, as he fell to the ground. He landed in a crouch and rolled away, careful not to injure his passenger. Planks of wood crashed into the stone street, craking it as it followed his trajectory.

He rolled to his feet, before backflipping the out of range of another assault. Range didn't seem to be an issue as wood brast from the ground and successfully trapped him. He had but a moment to curse before he heard the screams of birds. He looked up and saw death wielding a scythe of lighting.

Following the trajectory; he would hit Sakura if he dodged backward, and kill him if he forward. He was trapped. Gritting his teeth, he sent chakra throughout his entire body. He wanted to avoid using the technique, but with their willingness to kill him and his child, he wouldn't hold back.

* * *

"Chidori!"

Lightning cut through wood and cloth as it hit its targets back. He decided to defend his child, surprising Kakashi. An image of his Chidori ripping through flesh, made him grit his teeth.

_It's not the same._

His target shifted in the smoke and debris; it was only then he registered the hand around his wrist. The grip tightened as he tried to pull away.

"You're not going anywhere," a gruff, gravelly voice announced.

"Tenzo!" he cried for support. A fist connected with his face a second later, sending him flying back. His body made a crater as his back hit the ground knocking the air out of him. Years of training kicked in, he rolled backward and to his feet. Not a moment too soon as a deeper crater formed from the impact of his attacker.

A hand grabbed his collar pulling him forward. He doubled over and choked as a fist buried in his stomach. He didn't see him coming. His ear ringed as another fist connected with his left cheek and then his right. A barrage of punches assaulted him, not giving him a second to breathe. An uppercut sent him four feet off the ground before he was spiraling back with a fist to his abdomen.

She crashed land in the ground six inches deep and skidded the good nine feet before stopping. "Kakashi!' he heard Tenzo cry and then the sound of wood breaking. He forced his eyes open to see a hulking man snapping the wood coiling around him like twigs.

Kisashi Haruno, was no longer the goofy man in a loose kimono, in his place was a giant 8ft tall with glowing blue eyes. His new body was made entirely of stone and wrapped around him like armor. The movement wasn't a problem as the giant vanished only to reappear in front of Tenzo, its fist buried in his stomach.

Tenzo's limp body got tossed aside as the giant turned and ran towards the village outskirts. To the Uchiha district. He couldn't let that happen; with the Uchiha's planning a coup, they would use this as an excuse to start a war.

Struggling to his feet, Kakashi stumbled over to his comrades falling form.

"You okay, Tenzo?" he asked, shaking the boy. He groaned and pushed himself up on shaky hands.

The beating Kakashi received was enough to knock a man unconscious, to think their target had such power. They never mentioned such abilities at the briefing. Was he also an imposter?

Nibbling on a medical pill, the two Anbu's prepared to rush into the lion's den.

* * *

**Things are heating up. Why are Sakura's parents so op? In another world, Kisashi became the Hokage, so he has to have some compatibility right? Worked on my gramma as per your request hope its better. The next chapter is gonna be long, so prepare for that. Sorry again for the late post, I am just as disappointed as you are. **

**Until next time, night song. **

**Next chapter May 29. **


	17. Chapter 16 Beacon of Death

Chapter 16

Beacon of death.

Blood painted the roof tiles as Itachi separated himself from the demon. It hurt to breathe he choked on his blood, staining his jaws in it. His shirt stuck to his skin as he sported a jagged tear in the front and back.

His blood dripped from her spearhead chain, he probably made his injury worst by yanking it out, but the concern was mute to him. The demon, however, looked surprised by his course of action, looking up from where he tossed her in awe. She looked from her chains to him, and a creepy smile spread across her face, her eyes wide.

"Amazing," she praised, getting back on her feet. "I was told Uchihas only care for themselves, taking their kin's eyes to replace their own." She looked at him with unsettling interest. "Are all Uchiha like you, or are you special?" She took a step forward. "I'm curious if you would hurt yourself to protect them. How far will you go? Will your body be able to handle it? I wanna know."

She charged leaping into the air, holding the chains like weapons.

"Ya know!"

Sharingan activated, Itachi preserved the world in slow motion. His hands weaved through hand seals, and he took a painfully deep breath.

"Fire style, Great fireball Jutsu!"

Flames exploded from his lips, forming a ball of fire that grew in size the further it went from him. It was larger than himself when it reached her, providing him with enough cover to retreat. "Shadow clone," two perfect copies of himself, wound and all, appeared next to him. Each took a child in their arms without his input. He would have them retreat with the children while he stalled the demon. He couldn't protect them and fight her at the same time, not while wounded so.

Methodical laughter was there only warning as the demon burst from the flames. With eyes of a hungry predator finding a meaty prey, A smile equally hungry: he attacked. They the Itachis separated, each going in a different direction. The demon's emerald eyes locked on the real one and followed his movements.

It was impossible to differentiate between the originals and their clones without a Dojutsu. He didn't think those green gems had chakra enhancements, but what did he know. There was no issue with having those unsettling eyes on him; he was bait.

He threw a kunai at her as he retreated. She deflected it as he threw another completely missing her. Her vicious smile never wavered as she closed the distance. He throws another two kunai above her head, hitting the previously thrown kunai, deflecting them and changing their trajectory. The

She looked back in time to block them, but the distraction was just that. Taking advantage of this Itachi, attacked drawing blood.

The demon bled red it seemed, he was a bit upset they had the same color blood. The additional red stain was indistinguishable from the ones already present on the kimono. The demon didn't seem bothered by the new wound, smiling at him.

He felt his chakra return to him alone with the vision of dying upon touching a barrier. One of his clones had died, and there was a barrier keeping them from escaping. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He was prey from the very beginning.

* * *

Mebuki hit the ground in a small splash, water still 6 inches deep. Like many times before, she tried to get up but fell her strength left her. She was barely conscious, and Guy was impressed. He originally arrived to investigate the origin of the water in town. Imagine his surprise to find a woman fighting anbus in the middle of the village.

He had intervened once she had defeated all her foes, blocking her path of escape. The ensuing fight had been one filled with passion, even in the weakened state she still fought on. She was a worthy opponent, forcing him to use two gates just to keep up with her and her arsenal of water jutsus.

Her reserves were not unlimited, however, and he managed to wear her down without taking too much damage. He wasn't aware of what was happening between this civilian and the anbus, but he thought it wise not to become too involved. It pained him to see the look of desperation on her face, but he had to hope the Hokage had his reasons.

The fallen anbus regained consciousness as he shook them. He leaped away when they began to stir, as not to be seen as a threat. Kakashi had been violent when woken suddenly as while, at least for a while. He was better now, and Guy couldn't be prouder. These men, however, were not his eternal rival.

The masked shinobi jumped to their feet, assessing the situation. The civilian was on the ground unconscious, water was still three inches deep, and there was a Jonin in green spandex. They looked at him and then their target and back again.

"Hello there, my fellow shinobi!" Guy said, staking a pose. "The names Might Guy!" It was best to introduce himself to ward off suspicion. "I came to your aid when I saw your predicament." He flashed his signature smile to put them at ease. It seemed to work as one of them told the others he was friends of "Wolf." He recognized the code name that referenced his rivals Anbu mask. So Kakashi was on an Anbu mission, huh?

A flash of gold drew their attention. A golden wall of light appeared on the outskirts of the village, blinking out of existence just as fast as it appeared. To anyone else, it was merely a blink that left then confused as to if it was even real. To shinobis, it was a lifetime and a destination.

"That's the Uchiha district." One Anbu stated, "Does that mean the target is with the Uchihas." There was an ominous silence following their words. It was very apparent they didn't want someone to get in contact with the Uchihas. He was aware of their plans for a coup from Kakashi they could launch an attack at any minute.

Despite the possible threat of a civil war, he could help the grin that split his face. Kakashi was fighting a fierce battle and hadn't even invited him.

"Don't start without me, my eternal rival!" he howled and sprint to the last position of the light.

"Sakura…" the down mother whimpered.

* * *

With his body covered in stone, he became slower. As a shinobi, he was naturally fast, but with the weight, he wasn't as quick as he could be. He couldn't fight and protect Sakura. Sacrificing speed for the defense was his only option.

Stone armor was a technique he saw in the war from an earth style user. They would coat their body in stone and tank their attacks. As an earth user himself, it seemed only fitting to use their Jutsu against them. It took a while as he did not have an instructor, but he managed to make a replica of the technique. It was a clash of hulk that day. He had purposely targeted the earth user and managed to take him out of the fight with the help of his wife. As a couple, their fighting style complemented each other. He used brute force, and she used flexibility. Hit like a rock, flow like water" was the teasing words of their comrades.

After the war, they retired in hopes of starting a family. It hadn't lasted long when they realized Sakura didn't need their parental guidance.

He cursed his slower movements when he heard them approaching, even as they were near-silent to anyone else. In his stone armor, he was able to feel the vibrations in the earth. It was the closest he would come to his wife's chakra sensing.

Of course, there was no way of knowing who was approaching or why. But how many shinobis in pairs would be in such a hurry to reach his location? Is wife had a distinctive way of running, a technique she developed to help aid him in combat. He knew how she ran, and this wasn't her patterns.

He surged to the side as wood planks sprung from the ground. He felt then parting the earth to get to him long before they sprung out. In this form, snick attacks were near impossible to reach him. He knew where the enemies were at all times. His only weakness being those in the air, but he wasn't blind.

The Anbu seemed surprised his attack failed, for he hesitated to fire another. It was hard to tell their emotions as they covered them with a mask, no doubt made for that very purpose.

Where the wood user hesitated, the lightening user charged. Earth was weak against lightning; every shinobi wealth a grain of salt knew that. His armor wouldn't protect him from it.

With that in mind, he stood his meeting the attack head-on. His stomach had the most protection. Inside Sakura laid asleep, so it was the most defended part of his armor.

The enemy eyed his stomach like a wolf on a hunt. Changing tactics, Kizashi weaved through hand seals and took a deep breath. The Anbu saw it coming but made the mistake of thinking he could dodge.

"Earth style." He spat rock that grew in size as it traveled through the air. "Stone storm!" Like a machine gun, he fired a hail storm of stones at his enemy. The shock cost him as he succumbed to the stone barrage. During the war, he saw hidden stone ninja shot a single stone at a time. It seemed wasteful and slow, and so he tried using them in rapid-fire. It worked to both caught them off guard and overwhelm them.

The Anbu retreated, raising an earth wall as cover.

_So, he can use earth techniques as well. _

The wood user moved forward as wood surging under the ground towards him. He raised his foot high and brought it down in an axe kick to the ground. The earth split open, and stone surged outward like a wave towards the two. They abandoned their wall of protection and attacked from both sides. A jagged stone wall formed a crescent around him blocking their attack.

He leaped over the wall and out of the way of their follow-up that broke it entirely. He backpedaled as they rushed him, working together in an attempt to overwhelm him. He sacrificed armor to block their attacks, making himself lighter.

He stockout with punishing blows when he could, stunning the enemy and giving him time to retreat. His fingers to his shoulder were devoid of armor, as was his feet up to his knee. He still had armor where it counted, and he was light and faster.

A wall of light blinked in and out of existence. It came from the Uchiha district, he noted.

The moment of distraction cost him dearly, as wood wrapped around him trapping him. The user was protruding it from his arms and not the ground; he never saw it coming. The lighting user rushed in, his lighting ripping up the street as he charged.

He had no time to think before the attack hit his stomach, cracking the stone armor. The wood around him broke from the indiscriminating lightening, and Kizashi lasted his footing. The stone exploded outwards, knocking him off his feet. Both he and the Anbu were thrown off their feet and away from each other.

Pink hair danced in the wind as Sakura was free from his clothing. She wore a peaceful expression as she flew through the air, unhinged by gravity. Tears came to his eyes as he realized just how low on chakra he was. He wouldn't be able to protect her like this.

_I'm sorry, my little flower. _

* * *

The explosion knocked both Kakashi and Mr. Haruno off their feet and flying in different directions. Their target got thrown from her protection and now sailed through the sky. Beautiful pink hair danced in the wind framing a peaceful sleeping face.

Tenzo had not seen the target say for their academy photo. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it surely wasn't what he got.

He leaped into the air catching her before she fell and injured herself. She was small in his arms and oddly soft, her pale skin was flushed, and she smelt of Sake and cherry blossoms. Had he not been told she was a threat by Danzo, he would be sure she was just a regular child with terrible parental guardians. Who allowed their child to drink herself unconscious?

Mr. Haruno struggled to his feet, his armor was in tatters, falling off him as he moved. Not wanting another fight, Tenzo bound the weak man in wood. The mission was harder than the other thought it would be. They were merely supposed to collect the girl and bring her back to the Hokage and lord Danzo. They hadn't anticipated resistance from anyone but her.

_Is this what it means to have a family?_

The question surfaced despite his attempt to maintain a clear head. He didn't have a family outside of lord Danzo. He had met people who claimed to be his family, but nothing had come of it. He learned his name sure, but they were still far away, and he wasn't allowed out of the village on his own.

He couldn't help but wonder if they had fought to keep him as Harunos did if he would still be with them. He knew the answer, even as Kakashi rose to his feet. Orochimaru was not someone they could fight; they would die protecting him.

A cold night breeze blew-by and the girl in his arms snuggled into him for warmth. He wasn't sure what to do, she was a traitor to the village, yet she seemed so harmless.

Kakashi walked up to him; he looked as beaten as he felt. The fight had been a constant beating the man was strong and wasn't pulling his punches. Tenzo was sure he had broken bones everywhere; it was a miracle he wasn't on the ground now.

"Target acquired." He reported needlessly. Kakashi nodded, looking down at the girl in his arms. She looked comfortable in his arms – happy even – he felt uncomfortable. She was far too relaxed around him. She had to realize he wasn't her family, right? He was – for all intents and purposes – the enemy. She shouldn't be burying her face in his chest plate, smiling like that.

"I think she likes you," Kakashi teased with suspicion filled eyes. Kakashi reached out and took her from his arms, immediately her face lost its peaceful quality. She looked about ready to cry. Without thinking, Tenzo took her back, and she relaxed again. Kakashi looked at him oddly, and he blushed under the mask. His body moved on its own he did want her to cry.

"It would be bad if she woke up and fought us as well," he said, the lie coming easy. It _would _be bad if she woke and begun to fight them. Nodding in agreement, Kakashi looked to the struggling Haruno and then into the distance. He saw it too, a wall of light blinking in and out of existence. It came from the Uchiha district, no doubt.

He looked to Kakashi – the defector leader – for guidance. It would be unwise to leave something like the Uchiha unsupervised. If something was going on there they needed to investigate, but they were already on a mission. They couldn't leave the girl to investigate, and they couldn't bring her with them.

They were trying to stop the traitor from reaching the Uchiha district, were they going to deliver her there themselves?

"Kakashi-senpai," Yamoto said, looking at his troubled senor.

"Itachi must have returned to his clan by now," Kakashi said, "He had his brother and the Uzumaki with him." The news made Tenzo still. They had a mission to capture the traitor, Itachi was their comrade and unlikely to betray them. The problem laid with the Jinchuriki's location. He was in the middle of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi would never betray them, he was sure. The clan had been acting up lately; this could be the start of a coup.

"Senpai!" Tenzo said urgently.

"I know."

His senpai was conflicted; they had to get the target back to the Hokage before she woke. They could send her with a clone, but there was the possibility of it getting attack before reaching the Hokage. They could also send a clone to investigate the Uchihas, but the reverse was true. It was one or the other; the mission or the village's safety.

"We're going to the Uchiha district," Kakashi announced. "We're taking the Harunos with us. We'll figure out what is going on, and return to the Hokage once the problem's resolved."

"Right!"

Yamato wrapped wood around Mr. Haruno, raising him off the ground. The man eyed his "daughter" in his arms. She was still asleep with a face of bliss. Something flashed across the man's face. He could have sworn it was envy, but that was ridiculous.

The prisoner secured, they turned to the outskirts and took off. There was the possibility this was a trap, but it was a risk they needed to take. He held the child a little closer to his chest. If she seemed pleased at the nearness, it was merely a coincidence.

* * *

It had been a while since he's been to the leaf village.

He would visit _her _grave whenever he could find the time, with his teleportation abilities distance was no obstacle. He walked under the cover of darkness through the forest surrounding the village. It was on high alert, he noticed. The number of guards increasing since his last visit.

Not knowing their reason for the extra security, he took a hidden path. It was located deep in the forest, and well hidden under boulders of rocks. It was well used he noticed upon arriving. Outsiders wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but he could. There were always three layers of genjutsu surrounding the area, though, with his Sharingan, he could see through them all.

The rock covering it had moved. Though it had been years since he'd last seen it, he could still remember its position. There were footsteps of children dented the surrounding grass. The genjutsu prevented anyone from seeing it, however, so there was no risk.

He found himself uncharacteristically amused by the idea that only children used the path these days. He could be wrong, the adults, shinobi or not, knew better than to leave tracks behind. The children had no such knowledge and would not watch where they stepped.

Casting aside his thoughts of the past, he walked through the stone, not bothering to open it. Many said he was becoming lazy because of his ability to past through anything, even people. He would be inclined to agree, just not to their faces.

The tunnel was rundown and abandon, its flooring damaged. It only served to reaffirm that this passage was mostly used by children, or children without an adult to cover their tracks for them.

There were subtle cracks in the wood and line in the walls from a kunai dragging against it. There were carvings on the wall, "Hidioshi was here," one said. He shook his head at the madness; they would learn from their stupidity in time.

Making his way through the tunnel, he found himself thinking about the past. Times he would sneak beyond the village walls through these tunnels. As a child, he wasn't allowed outside of the village for his safety.

Like most boys filled with curiosity and balls of steel, he sneaked out. His grandmother nearly killed him when she found out, but it was worth it. He told his friends of his ventures only to find out that _he _had ventured beyond the gates with his father.

The memory severed to sober him as he reached the end, he fazed through the hatch. The exit to the tunnel led to the back room of a shop. It would defeat the purpose of the secret tunnel if it led to a public place.

He looked around the place was a mess, boxes felt with produces for sale littering the small room. A decade ago, boxes were blocking the path to the hidden hatch. As it was, one could easily walk it provided they knew where to go.

He was seeing how much his clan had changed over the years. It was an unsettling feeling. His grandmother would be long dead by now and he didn't even come to her funeral. He shook his head, dispelling the thought. He wasn't here for memories.

He was here to visit his former teammate's grave…

He groaned as he made his way into the storefront. It was a café now, he realized. It was an antic store the last time. He made it to the front door before the smell hit him. He fazed through the door and stepped out into the street. He froze at the sight that assaulted him.

Blood was everywhere, pooling around bodies as they bleed out. Unmoving, dead bodies. It took him a second to gather himself; the sight was shocking. He never anticipated his clan would be slathered, but it seemed the leaf village was done with them. A shame.

He walked over to the closes body, a rugged man with a look of horror imprinted on his face. He had a hole in his chest, no doubt the cause of death. It must have been a weapon attached to a chain, either way; it was a cruel death.

He looked at the man's black eyes and found them lacking. They were smoky-grey and seemed to have lost their function.

_He must have been blind._

Getting up he went to another, finding the same to be true. The man's eyes were smoky gray and useless.

He moved to another and then another, finding the same result. They all lost their eyes. It couldn't be a coincidence, there was no way they were all blind. He found one with red eyes, that lack the signature tomoe. He inspected the body and found a mark on their leg, an 'X' infused with chakra and slowly fading.

_Fuinjutsu!?_

He heard of the barbaric methods the Hyuga used to keep their members in line, but never saw it firsthand. He looked at the bodies, and the housed whose lights were off despite it still being early. If the same was true for all of the clan men then…

He saw a wall of light blink in and out of existence. He recognized it. The Fourth Hokage's wife had used a similar technique to trap the nine tails. _An Uzumaki?_

Desiring answers, he made his way through the Uchiha clan to the source of the light.

* * *

**Greetings nightwalkers, Luna here, after a week with no internet. I'm not salty what are you on about. The story is still going and heating up. Yes, I named it Beacon of death. If you think about it, it is a signal that attracted everyone. **

**No Tenzo isn't in love with Sakura. If you were paying attention, you might be able to figure out why she's so comfortable around him. The final bit is going to test your knowledge of the story. I have drop tidbits here and there hinting to my plans. I know some of you weren't paying attention. I never write something for the sake of having it there. Every inner thought, assumption, and misunderstanding is on purpose. But you all knew that. **

**I just wanted to warn you so you don't fall off the handle when I make the big reveal. Its gonna be glorious. **

**See you all next time for that. Until next time, Night song.**

**Next chapter June 12. **


	18. Chapter 17 Dilemma

Chapter 17. Dilemma

"Fire style," he inhaled. "Phoenix fire Jutsu."

A volley of small fireball flow from his lips, controlled by his chakra, they attacked the redhead demon. With a wicked grin of amusement, she danced throw his attack. She fired off water bullets to dispose of those she couldn't dodge.

His vision was blurry, his body heavy. His breathing was harsh, and he could feel his body getting weaker. He lost too much blood and was losing more by fighting the demon. His clone was still alive; he could only hope that meant Sasuke and Naruto were safe.

There was a barrier around the Uchiha district, trapping them. His clone got destroyed upon touching it. He was not confident in saying he could get past it. Before that, he would need to get past _her. _

When he arrived, she seemed keen on getting her hand on Naruto. It wasn't until he injured himself to protect them that she took an interest in him, choosing to fight him instead. Though he soon realized they were trapped, and she wanted to fight him before going after them.

Emerald eyes followed his sluggish movement with an amused grin. She seemed to be enjoying his suffering, her eyes filled with glee. Her chains a shot towards him and stabbed into the roof where he once stood.

With his body moving slower, dodging became more difficult. He rolled away from the follow-up attack, throwing kunais as he went.

He was on the defensive, blocking, and dodging. Itachi maneuvered around her attacks. It became less of a fight and more of a game of cat and mouse.

"Oh, this is exciting!" the demon said, attacking him like a madwoman. "Even though you're dying, you're still trying to fight me. You really are something else, Itachi Uchiha!"

She knocked him off the roof with a kick to the chest. Gritting through the pain, he landed on his feet before falling to one knee. The clacking of wood alerted him of her presence. She strode over to his down form, hips swaying as she walked.

"Are you finally done, Uchiha.?" She taunted, looming over him with a satisfied look on her face. He snarled in defiance. He could no longer stand, falling to his knee whenever he tired. He fought for consciousness, for he knew the moment he lost it, Sasuke and Naruto would be defenseless.

She knelt before, him raising his chin, forcing him to look at her. Obsidian met emerald. Her eyes soften unnaturally, much as his own did around Sasuke. Golden chains aimed their spears towards him, eager to end him.

Fear choked him, but he kept his face masked with hatred. If his parents were among the casualties, Sasuke would be all alone with his death. That was assuming he didn't die once she killed him. He felt helpless, nothing but a child unable to stop the valance around him.

For all have peers praising his strengths, he was rather weak where it counted. Something wet ran down his cheek. He refused to acknowledge his tears. He was an Uchiha, his father's son … a big brother.

Frustration grew in him.

He was embraced.

Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him to a warm, soft chest. Confusion plagued him even as the demon whispered in his ear.

"You're far too young to be wearing a face like that," she said her voice heavenly.

"Don't worry."

Her chains pulled back, gearing up for the killing blow.

"After this, everything will be okay. I will end your suffering."

The chains sprung forward, and he closed his eyes in acceptance.

"Itachi!"

His eyes flew open. There was no pain, he was still in her arms, but he was still alive.

"It would appear we have guests." She said, no surprised in the slightest. She released him and flipped away. A familiar figure stood before him in a protective stance.

"K-Kakashi?" he fell back, losing his support.

"Got you!" someone caught him. He looked back to see an anbu mask, confused he looked around, becoming more confused. Mr. Haruno was in binds made of wood, and Sakura was unconscious.

"Wha?" he began but was interrupted by soft giggles.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of them, snarling behind his anbu mask. The woman, an Uzumaki, was giggling at them, passively delighted.

"Oh my, the black ops are on the scene. Surely you didn't come all this way for little old me." She said.

Kakashi looked around, not for the first time, and saw nothing but death. They feared the clan would revolt against the village using the Jinchuriki, but it seemed they wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Caught with the bloody kunai was the Uzumaki standing before them. Her adamantine chains danced around her blood-covered form. From the lack of injures on her person, it was apparent it didn't belong to her.

Not to mention, they arrived to see her trying to kill Itachi. The Hokage didn't trust her and had asked him to watch her. She showed no sign of malicious intent during his observation – then again – he should not have expected her to. No good kunoichi would ever reveal her mission.

No one could have predicted her plans were massacring the Uchiha.

"Tenzo!" he spoke with urgency. "we must inform the Hokage."

"It's no use." He looked back to see Itachi's tired face. "There is a barrier around the area; no one can get out."

As if to accentuate his point, the barrier came alive. A dome formed around the area, chains seeming to hold it up. He remembered seeing the same dome the day his teacher died. The thought of his teacher alerted him to the missing Uzumaki.

"Where's Naruto?"

* * *

Blue eyes stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Something woke him – it wasn't a sound – more of a feeling. Sitting up, he looked about the room in confusion. It was of a traditional build, was he at the Hyuga? It was still night, the moonlight shining through the window.

He tilted his head and sniffed the air.

He was at the Uchiha district, inside Sasuke's room if the smell was any indication. He had expected them to drop him home when he fell asleep, a sleepover at the Uchihas was new.

Unease build in him. He was at the Uchiha district in Sasuke's room, but Sasuke wasn't there.

_He's probably in the bathroom. _Even as he tried to comfort himself, his feet moved to the door. The took a calming breath upon gripping the knob.

_Everything is fine. Just find Sasuke and bring him back. _

Plan in mind, he opened the door and stepped through it. The hallway was empty and silent as the dead. He through the hall peeking in each room, finding them empty. It shouldn't have, but that face made him fearful. He looked to the end of the hall and ran for it.

Sakura would scold him for not being silent on his feet, but fear overtook his common sense. Something wasn't right. He slid down the rails of the stairs, reaching the ground floor the smell hit him.

Copper, no, blood.

He staggered towards the kitchen, the smell increasing. With trembling hands, he pushed the door open.

He wished he hadn't.

He wished he had stayed in bed and ignored reality.

His legs gave out, and he fell to his knees.

"N-no," he shook his head in denial; this had to be a bad dream. Tears ran down his cheeks in a stream of sorrow.

Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha laid on moving on the kitchen floor, in a pool of their own blood.

A scream tore from his throat as he sobbed. They weren't his family, but they had excepted him. Mrs. Uchiha had even asked him to call her aunty. He finally had a family why was he losing them like this.

"Naruto?"

Itachi stood behind him with a grimace.

"Itachi-" Naruto gasped upon seeing the wound Itachi sported, blood coating his clothes. Naruto stood, rushing over to help, he feared the Uchiha would faint at any minute. He was no good at medical Jutsu, but he did know first add. He guided the teen to the wall unsealing bandages. It was then that he saw Sasuke sleeping on the floor in the sitting room. He sagged with relief; he hadn't lost all of them.

Sakura would be devastated if something happened to Sasuke. He looked to the corpses on the floor and wiped away his tears. He would grieve later; now, he needed to ensure no one else died. With a look of determination, he began to bandage his abdomen. There was a huge in his stomach; he could see through to the other side. His hands trembled as he tried – and failed – not to think about how it must hurt.

Naruto managed a clumsy job of wrapping Itachi's entire stomach to stop the bleeding. Judging from how red the bandages were when he finished, he didn't do a good job. Itachi saw his shame had tapped him on the forehead, the way he did with Sasuke.

"Thank you," He said, his voice soft his eyes tired. Naruto fought back the tears, but it was a losing battle. He nodded instead, lowering his head and wiping his eyes.

"Oniisan, what happened here?" Naruto dared to ask in the silence that followed.

"Naruto I -" his stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening. He grabbed Naruto and body-flickered to Sasuke's side. Before Naruto could question his motive, he saw him. Clothed in black robes, a man stood in the walkway, a single red eye glowing against his silhouette.

Something inside him became agitated at the mere sight of the man. He only saw a silhouette, but everything inside him said this man was bad news. Judging from Itachi's actions, he thought so too. Just who was this guy.

"I see, so there some Uchihas that still live." A deep and bone-chilling voice came from the man. "Good, give me your eyes."

* * *

Everything was going wrong.

The Jinchuriki was missing, Itachi was dying, the Uchiha were dead, and the one who did it was holding them captive. Help wasn't coming, and he was confused as to what his mission was anymore.

Seek and capture the traitor and changeling Sakura Haruno; that was the mission. He looked between the sleeping girl under his arm; and the Uzumaki fighting Kakashi. It wasn't unusual for the same person to be in two different places at once; they had clones after all. But which of them was the real one?

Itachi coughed blood, his condition worsening.

"Itachi!" Mr. Haruno cried in a panic. He couldn't move with the binds around him, but he still tried to reach the young Uchiha. It sounded like genuine concern; it might have been. There was no way of knowing if the Harunos did, in fact, care for the Uchihas.

"I'm fine, Haruno-san." Itachi wheezed. Mr. Haruno was having none of it.

"The hell you are," the man scolded. "You've got a hole in your stomach, boy!" Itachi attempted a weak laugh that turned into a ragged cough. Tenzo wasn't a medical expert, though he tried to console the Uchiha, he could do nothing to ease his pain.

"Wake Sakura." it wasn't a request.

Tenzo looked at the Haruno, that stared back in defiance.

"She's the only one here who can heal him," he stated. "unless you want another Uchiha to die." Itachi was looking at them with confusion. Lord Danzo didn't make him aware of their plans in fear of his betrayal. To him, it would appear they had taken the Harunos hostage, without a reasonable cause.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked again, pulling out of his hold. "Why is Haruno-san being treated like this?"

Before Tenzo could explain the treason that was Sakura Haruno, black flames engulfed a nearby building. Naturally, it drew everyone's attention, pausing the current fight and conversation.

"Amaterasu?" Itachi spoke aloud. The Uzumaki leaped away from the flames, as did Kakashi. They weren't near it, to begin with, but saw the need to put more distance between them.

The wall of a house crumbled and, another Itachi broke through. With two children on his back, Itachi no. 2 fired off more black flames into the building. He leaped away from the burning building and watched it with bated breath.

His Mangekyou Sharingan was activated and bleeding relentlessly. The children on his back too watched the burning building with fear.

The Jinchuriki and Itachi's younger brother were alive, and with another Itachi, perhaps a clone. While he was relieved to know the Jinchuriki was alive and while, the atmosphere surrounding their appearance, wasn't at all cheerful.

"He's coming!" the Jinchuriki exclaimed, and the clone took a hasty step back.

"Fire style, fireball Jutsu," the youngest Uchiha fired off a ball of fire, adding to the black flames.

"Itachi!" Kakashi called, only to go silent as a man _walked _through the flames. Clothed in a black robe and an orange spiral mask, the man walked out of the burning building with no regard for the inferno around him.

"Now that wasn't very nice," a deep and bone-chilling voice came from the man. He stepped out of the fire's range and in view of everyone.

"The prodigal son returns," the Uzumaki said knowingly. "Things just got a lot more interesting, hehe."

The Uzumaki was the only one amused by this, Itachi's eyes widened with recognition. He knew that man. He was the one that killed his entire team. Why was he here? Did he have a hand in killing his clan? Just what was going on?

Kakashi was in a terrible dilemma. His target had turned into two, and now there was a third appeared. The Uzumaki knew him, judging from her reaction. They were after the Uchihas and Naruto, but he only had the strength to fight one of them. Itachi was injured, and then there were the prisoners Tenzo was guarding.

His eyes dared to look over at them. Itachi looked modified, Tenzo and Mr. Haruno, uneasy. They hadn't anticipated this; they needed reinforcements. With the barrier in place, he wasn't sure they would be getting any, anytime soon.

Kakashi drew in a sharp breath when his eyes spot a spark of green.

At that moment, three things became clear. The Uchiha clan were on the brink of extinction, they were tapped with no hope for reinforcements, and Sakura Haruno was awake.

* * *

**Greetings Nightwalkers luna here, so I made a mistake on the last upload, I meant to say "June 13" but instead said the twelve, my bad. leading into the finale battle hope you are all enjoying the madness. **

**Now it seems I will be without internet for the foreseeable future. Don't panic there is always the liberty, I just have to go through a lot of trouble to upload then is all. As a result of this stupidity, I will have to upload every other week. I was planning on putting another story in between, but I'll have to finish at least five chapters of that before I upload one. I've learned my lesson. **

**anyway, that will do it for me, until next time, Night song!**

**Next chapter, June 26.**


	19. Chapter 18 Passing of Spring

Chapter 18 The Passing of Spring.

The masked man stepped from the flaming rumble, wood crunching under his feet. He looked around the scene, making note of everyone's position. Kakashi stood near a blood-covered redhead, which caught his attention.

_Did she massacre the clan? _

His clan mate had seals on their eyes, and she was obviously an Uzumaki, and that's not mentioning the blood. Was she that powerful, or had his clan fallen from grace?

Golden chains floated behind her, swaying like the tail of a mischievous cat. Her eyes were twinkling with delight as she looked at him. A stark contrast to the faces of those around them.

Kakashi was on edge, his body moving in preparation for an attack on all sides. He looked between the Uzumaki, Obito, and a small group of ninjas. Obito felt oddly relieved to know Kakashi wasn't working with the one that killed his clan. If he was involved, Obito wasn't sure what he would do.

"Oh my." A mesmerizing voice spoke. He looked over to the smiling Uzumaki, was this a genjutsu are was she that beautiful. "And who might you be, Masked man?" her voice was filled with seduction and sound unnaturally pleasant.

He pushed past his momentary stupor to address her.

"I am Madara Uchiha."

Everyone gasped. Madara was a legendary ninja, for someone to claim his identity. He smirked as he looked at them. The Uchiha's eyes were wide, as was the Anbu and captured man. Was that wood style? The young boys looked around in confusion, too young to understand the gravity of his name. The girl, however, glared at him with venomous eyes.

"I see." The angel said, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook. She looked away from him to hide her fear. It seemed she at least knew to be afraid.

Kakashi took a staggering step back.

"That's impossible, Madara would be long dead by now," he said. His eyes narrowed, gripping his sword harder. "Though you do match the description of the man that attacked the village eight years ago."

Obito hadn't expected the fourth Hokage to live long enough to tell the village of their encounter. He looked to the Uzumaki, now biting her lips and wiping away tears from her eyes.

_Could it have been Kishina who warned them?_

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe his situation. Standing before him was the man that plunged the village into chaos eight years ago. By releasing and controlling the nine tails, he caused the death of many, including the fourth Hokage – his sensei – and his wife.

The Uzumaki walked forward after composing herself. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn she was laughing. Her eyes twinkled with delight as she did a respectful bow.

"Who knew we were in the presence of a legend," she said. Wheater she meant it was up for debate. "I do apologies for not inviting you to the slaughter of your clan, but I was unaware you still lived."

Kakashi grit his teeth in disgust. He didn't need, it but having her confess to her crime would make things easier. With her confession, he had permission to act as an executioner. With the Uchiha traitor present as well, he had them both.

"Why are you doing this?" He had to ask. "Why kill the Uchiha clan?" It didn't matter her reason, but it would at least give them a piece of mind.

"This village is really, something isn't it?" she said, looking to the sky a small smile on her beautiful face. "It preaches to death the importance of the "**Will of Fire**," the idea that everyone is family, thus everyone must be protected." Her face turned dark, her smile never falling. "What a bunch of bullshit."

"The _will of fire _exist when convenient for them. They'll use you and then toss you away the moment you're no longer useful." She looked at him then. "You should understand right, Hatake? After all, your father only died because the village disowned him." She looked at the masked man, "You as well, you've been abandoned by your own blood. You should hear the things that say about you. "Warmonger," "Megalomaniac," "Tyrant," "Psychopath," oh, but my favorite has to be; "Brotherkiller."

Itachi shivered at the title, his eyes finding Sasuke. His little brother was in a protective stance as Sakura healed him. Sasuke's eyes were crimson with a single tomoe. He had awakened it after seeing their parents dead and himself bleeding out. It hadn't help that Madara attacked and forced them to fight. This experience would no doubt change Sasuke, and he wasn't the only one that noticed.

Emerald eyes were blazing with rage, even as her chakra was soft and gentle. He wasn't sure why she was here with captain Kakashi and her father tied up, but he was happy she was. Any longer and he might have died from blood loss. He already lost his parent; he couldn't bear to think of how Sasuke would feel if he were to die as well.

Sakura was furious. Killing intent stained the air around her. How she was healing him while being so pissed was beyond him. She'd run to him upon seeing his condition, but her instinct couldn't blind her forever.

Eventually, she noticed the massacre around her, Sasuke and Naruto's state of panic, and worst of all: her father in binds. If they all made it out of this situation alive, he was sure she was going to kill someone. Madara had to be on her list as she was glaring daggers at him every chance she got.

In all the confusion, she failed to notice his parents' absence. Today was going so well, how did it end up like this?

"The Uchihas' death was unavoidable, destined even," the redhead woman said. "They were too powerful and with the war over – for now – the Leaf simply didn't want to keep dangerous people around."

She was insulting the village again. He'd never seen hair like hers before; she wasn't from the Leaf Naruto was sure. No one from Konoha would badmouth it like she was.

Naruto was scared and confused. He felt anger toward the woman that took Sasuke's family away. He also felt sad that so many people had died: if they were all dead, then Sasuke and Itachi were the last Uchihas.

No, that wasn't right.

He looked over at the masked man; he too was an Uchiha. Manada? Madana? What was his name!?

"The leaf can't bear to have someone strong enough to oppose them," the beautiful woman said. "They would rather watch a great ally clan burn than run the risk of them turning against them. Just like the Senju, just like the Uchiha and just like the Uzumaki."

Naruto froze.

_What?_

Naruto looked at her to find her looking at him. Emerald eyes pierced his soul. The Uzumaki? Damn, he wasn't paying attention something about the clan being like the Uchihas and Senga?

The white-haired man blocked his view of her with his body. Golden chained attacked him, forcing him to move.

"You can't keep the truth from him forever, Hatake!" She yelled as the chains forced him further away. "The Uzumaki clan was one of the most powerful clans that survived the Sengoku era. They allied with the leaf and were considered _family_." She pointed to the spiral on his shirt. "That which you and the shinobi of Konoha wear is the clan symbol of the Uzumaki. The leaf wore it as a sign of their friendship, yet when we needed them most.

No one came."

She seemed so sad then even as she continued to fend off the attack from the white-hair man. Was she saying the Leaf village abandoned their allies? He refused to believe it. She gave a humorless snort and broke eye contact.

"And why would they, they had your mother, after all, if they wanted more Uzumakis they could have her make more. They used her until the end and then used her child once she was gone." The near-deafening sound of screaming birds pierced the air, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out what she said next.

"The death of your parents, rest sole on the leaf's hands."

* * *

Chidori screamed, but it was too late. The Jinchuriki was shaking, his eyes wide and filled with terror. Obito had been content to watch the scene play out, but he would not let an opportunity like this go by.

"They took you, mother, from her home with the intent to use her for their own end." He spoke to the young Uzumaki. "They promised her a home to replace her own, made her a target for greedy shinobi and in the end." He looked into wide blue eyes and smirked. "They failed to protect her."

The security detail was pathetic for protecting something as valuable as a Jinchuriki. He would know, he was the one to kill them after all. Though, with the fourth Hokage present, they had all the protection they needed, more fool them.

The boy took a shaky step back, shaking his head in denial. It was never easy to learn that those you trusted betrayed you. His eyes wandered over to the traitor. Lighting stroke the chains, but they refuse to brake. The Uzumaki was now using them as a whip, attacking and defending at once. She had skill he realized; perhaps she did kill his clan with her own strength.

Before allowing his mind to wander, he delivered the final blow to the boy's reality.

"Eight years ago, the leaf village was attacked by a demon fox that claimed many lives." Everyone stilled. Kakashi looked at him in horror, realizing his intention. The silver hair shinobi, charged towards him, Chidori at the ready. He didn't make it very far as chains of gold bound him. He crashed to the ground, trap.

"Its too late to play "Protector," Kakashi," the redhead goddess said.

"That demon fox; resides within you." He finished.

The damning words were spoking, and deadly silence spread among them. The truth was out; the kid now knew what the Hokage tried so hard to hide. He might be too young to understand what it means, but he was old enough to misunderstand.

Obito was specific, he said the fox was inside him, but the boy was sure to have only heard.

"I'm the demon fox?" He whimpered. His legs failed him, falling to his knees he griped his head he screamed in denial.

"NO!"

Raw chakra formed around him, wild and rough, but it was his chakra, not the Nine tails. It would seem despair wasn't enough to trigger an a–

Obito ducked under a deadly kick. It was instinct at saved him; he didn't think to phase through it. The wall behind him exploded from impact, crumbling to the ground. He rolled away, keeping his back away from them. He eyed the rubble as the dust cleared. He wasn't sure what attacked him, but he wasn't giving it another chance.

"You must be tired of living." A voice came from the debris; it sounded like a child. He dared to look to the only children present; the two boys were where he left them both stunned. He looked over to Itachi, a distinctive shade of pink was missing. The momentary distraction cost him. "Fine, I'll grant your wish."

She was behind him!

Too late to dodge, he activated his Sharingan's ability. Her fist phased through him and collided with the ground under him. A crater formed where her fist met the earth. He looked down at the monster that crouched beneath him and whimpered. Had that hit him he would surely have broken bones, what was a child this young doing with this kind of power.

Kakashi was extraordinary at her age, sure, but even he won't try to kill someone so readily. He leaped away from her, putting distance between them. This time she wouldn't leave his sight. The demon kin stood, clenching, and unclenching her fist.

"Forgive me," she said flatly. She turned to him and he gasped at her eyes. "I thought since you had a death wish, you wouldn't dodge, but it seems your survival instinct won out in the end. I wasn't fast enough; I will rectify that." Her eyes glowed chakra blue.

She bit her thumbs and ran them down her arms and over the seals. The inks slowing began to disappear and, in that instant, so did she.

* * *

The day started so brightly. His father taught him a fire jutsu, saying he had faith _his son_ could master it. His mother had even made him his favorite snack for lunch, telling him he to get big and strong. Looking back, he should have known something would go wrong. No one could have predicted that they would die that very day.

Sasuke didn't want to die; he also didn't want his brother or Naruto to die either. He fought with all he had to keep the masked man away; relieved sakura wasn't there. And then she appeared out of nowhere. He knew something was wrong the moment he saw Mr. Haruno tied up. Anbus were with him with a sleeping Sakura. His brother was also an Anbu, so he wasn't sure why they had Mr. Haruno in binds.

As Sakura was unconcerned with her father's predicament, he overlooked it. That in of its self was a small mercy, as his mind was being overwhelmed.

Nothing made sense, was his clan's death truly destined? What the hell? To make matters worst, they started talking about Naruto's family and how the Leaf didn't protect them: just like they didn't protect his clan.

His brother had been acting oddly for some time now, could that have been the reason? Was it true the village wanted them dead? But if she knew their lives were in danger, why did she kill them instead of trying to save them? If she was angry her clan died, why didn't she have pity and save his?

His eyes burned, his vision red, as though looking through colored lenses. He had activated the Sharingan he knew. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion, but he couldn't bring himself to see it as anything but a curse. If he had to lose his family to get these eyes, he didn't want it.

It was then that the masked man told them all that Naruto was the demon fox that attacked the village eight years ago. The news sent Naruto in a panic, Sasuke felt compelled to join him. He didn't need that reveal at the moment. His clan was dead, he unlocked his Sharingan, and his best friend was a monster? This couldn't be real; it had to be an illusion, a very strong genjutsu that his eyes wouldn't see through.

An explosion stopped his panic attack before it began. He looked up to see Sakura fighting the masked man. It didn't surprise him that she would be the first to snap. He was impressed she remained calm for so long.

He looked at his best friend and saw nothing but rage in her eyes; she was going to kill him Sasuke realized. That look wasn't like the one she gave the girls from their class. It was the look his brother gave the shinobis that accused him of killing Shisui. Sakura unsealed her restraints and disappeared from view.

Sakura's attacks passed through him, never actually hurting him. That was the reason Itachi couldn't kill him. All their attacks went right through him. Sakura didn't seem to care. She kept attacking him with reckless abandon. She didn't give him a moment to breathe, forcing him to maintain his intangible form.

This went both ways however, as Sakura couldn't hit him, he couldn't touch her. His kick phased throw her as her kunai phased throw his leg. Their movements were so fast he was sure those without Sharingan would have a hard time tracking them. Naruto stopped panicking and watched in horror. He knew the masked man was untouchable, literally. Sasuke only hoped sakura had a plan. She always does.

* * *

"You are a nuisance" Obito spat standing in a web of razor-shape wires.

_Just where did she get all these weapons?_

"And you're still alive." She replied. She stood a bit away from him, holding a string of the deadly wire. "You need not fear death, it's a natural path in life." She smiled angelically, as though to put him at ease. It did the opposite. "All those you've every lose are waiting for you. Don't you want to see them again?"

An image of Rin smiling flashed before he crushed it. He wasn't going to die at the had of a crazy child.

"Still clinching on to life, huh?" She said, seeing the defiance in his eye.

A single flower petal fell from the sky. He followed it with his eye, seeing ink on one side as it turned. Another fell to his left and then another.

He looked up his stomach filled with dread, to find more falling surrounding him. Each and every one marked with an explosion seal.

"You were so focused on me; you failed to observe your surroundings." She said, forming a hand seal. "Close your eyes now, its time for dreams." The ground glowed with a pink glow, forming a cherry blossom, it was oddly beautiful for something designed to kill him.

* * *

The explosion of pink was blindingly bright and shook the ground. Itachi opened his eyes to find he was shield behind a wooded wall. The Anbu beside him the one responsible. Sasuke, Naruto, and Haruno-san were also protected, making him sigh in relief. A glace to the side confirmed that Kakashi shielded himself behind a stone wall and the Uzumaki behind her chains. Those were useful.

The wooden wall fell to reveal the aftermath of the explosion. There was a large hole in the ground six feet deep, fitting for a grave. Sakura stood next to it unharmed, the explosion never leaving the circle. It went off for a good five minutes, making Itachi question her motive. Sakura stood a step back, shaky on her feet. The fight must have taken more out of her than he thought.

She looked over to them and smiled in reassurance, causing her father to sag in relief. He had been struggling since the moment sakura decoded to fight Madara. He took had wanted to intervene until he saw the seal she was drawing on the with her weapons.

He wasn't sure what it did, but if she was making it, it met she had a plan. And so he watched and waited, in case she needed him, she didn't.

He wasn't foolish enough to think that killed Madara, but it had to have at least injure him.

"Sakura was tha-" Itachi started, only to pause in horror.

Blood flowed found the front of her, pooling under her feet. She coughed, blood running from her lips. Looking down, she stared in horror at the wooded spike emerging from her chest.

"What?" she rasped, looking behind her to see the masked man. His masked chipped from a large piece missing, his black hair covering the gape and concealing his face. He was touching her back, the wooden spike coming from his palm.

"Impossible!" the wood-style user gasped. Just how many Hashirama cell users were there!?

"This was a fun game, but I think it's past your bedtime," Madara said to her. He roughly pulled the spike from her body, widening the hole he put there.

"Close your eyes now, its time for dreams." Sakura sagged supported only by his hold on her back collar. As though to add insult to injury, he tossed her body away and into the hole she created.

"Sakura!"

* * *

_**Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darling you give love a bad name…**_** too soon? **

**Hello, my night walkers, Luna still lives, and its all thanks to your reviews. I'm not joking, I went to the review and saw all the comments and went to the library the next day. Why didn't I do that early? Have YOU been outside lately? Yeah, that's what I thought. Cant saw when the next one will be out but ill try my best. **

**Until next time night song!**

**Next chapter July 17… **

**Maybe. **


	20. Chapter 19 Broken

Chapter 19. Broken.

Bloodstain tears ran down his cheek as his eyes changed form. He was dreaming. Surely, he was asleep on the hillside, drunk from Sakura's sake, trapped in a nightmare. He lost not only his family and clan but one of his best friends as well. It was too much; he couldn't handle something like this. He lost it and released an ear-piercing wail.

_BA-BUMP_

He couldn't breathe. Heat coursed through his body, boiling his blood. His eyes changed, becoming red with slit pupils. His hair stood on ends as red chakra swirled around him, scorching the very air. Like the cry of a banshee, announcing someone's death, he screamed.

_BA-BUMP_

Eight years' worth of memory flashed before his eyes. Even as he watched her blood seep into the cracked earth, he could only think of her curious green eyes. He had failed. He had failed his only daughter. No. His only child was taken from him by that bastard of a man. Wood shattered as he stood howling with for vengeance.

_BA-BUMP_

Mission fail. It echoed in his mind as he watched the horror unfold. Their target turned into two and then three, only for the original suspect to get impaled. She was dead; there was no way for her to survive that hit. The image of Rin's last moments flashed before his eyes served to cement the idea. There was no genjutsu involved, she did get hit, with a wound like that all jutsus she cast was sure to dissipate.

His eyes found the redhead Uzumaki that had him speared to the ground with her chains. She didn't disappear, nor did she seem bothered by the child's death. Her eyes were on Naruto who – Kakashi realized – was on the verge of a breakdown.

The nine tail's chakra swirled around him like a firestorm. Had the seal weakened, or was this the result of the boy's anger? Did he love her that much?

It wasn't just him; both Uchihas and Haruno-san were in obvious distress. The latter breaking his bonds and attacking Madara. Injured from his previous fight, the legendary Uchiha leaped away from the man. Kakashi wouldn't risk a fight with him either.

_BA-BUmp _

The barrier that held them came alive as the Nine tails chakra crashed against it. Once again, its golden glow was visible throughout the village, but unlike its first appearance, it remained visible as it struggled to hold the raw chakra.

"Sakura!" Naruto's screams became more inhuman as the red chakra spread around him. His features also changed, fangs forming from his canines, his nails grow into claws, and his whiskers became more pronounced.

Itachi's calls fell on deaf ears, he held Sasuke close, as his brother hung on the brink of insanity. Kakashi was down, his companion was busy trying to contain Naruto and Haruno-san was on a suicide mission. It was over. Once the Nine tails was released, ground zero was going to be destroyed, killing all of them. He held his brother tighter, bracing himself.

_BA-bump_

"He'll die," Kakashi informed the smirking Uzumaki. Her smile didn't falter.

"He won't," she replied, "but everyone else will."

His eyes widen with horror, did she plan this as well?

"Ironic isn't it, the only reason he's like this is because of the "Will of fire," She snored. "Serves them right."

"Innocent people will die!" He insisted. She had to have a heart, surely.

"What innocent people?" She asked, her cold eyes making him gasp. "You know what I hate more than those that hurt me? Those that stand by and watch." She looked over to her clanmate as Tenzo tried and failed to contain the Jinchuriki's wrath.

"You know, none of this would have ever happened if they treated everyone like family." She said conversationally. "You would still have your father, wouldn't you?" He flinched. "The Uchiha would be harder to kill, not being gathered together. Lambs to the slaughter. Perhaps Naruto would be more protected and wouldn't have to see the horrors of life." She laughed, and Kakashi hated that he thought it was heavenly. "Perhaps we would have met on better terms, and spend some time together." She gave him a look he wasn't sure he wanted to understand.

She clapped her hands, breaking him from his trance, smiling a knowing smile. She turned to Madara. "Madara-Kun, what do you say we finish the last of the Konoha Uchihas, it would be if they got in the way of the village's destruction."

_Ba-dump_

Haruno-san fell to the ground in defeat. Madara glared at him before looking at her and then at Kakashi. His former teammate laid nailed to the ground with golden chains. Obito was curious as to why he still had his head but dismissed it to address the fox in the room. The remaining Uchihas were close to the erupting demon. A well-thrown kunai could take care of them both.

He nodded to the woman, she smiled walking around Kakashi, and toward the remaining Uchiha. They both had Mangekyou Sharingan raising their treat level. It would be nice if he could acquire their eyes before the seal took effect.

_Bah…bump. _

"Ah!?" gasped his screams cutting off abruptly. He gripped his chest in search of the odd sensation. His entire body was on fire, but at that moment, he felt something cool. It spread through him and with it a glowing green light.

Like a flash boom, a light exploded, blinding everyone. They were all forced to close their eyes, covering their faces when their eyelid wasn't enough.

The light dimmed, and in its place, a glowing lady floated before him.

Her long blond curly hair flowed behind her as her long white gown danced to a nonexisting breeze.

Her green glow cooled his body and calmed his mind. He fell to his knees as his body completely relaxed without his input.

Porcelain skin felt cool against his cheek as she hugged them. Her blue eyes looked at his red slits with warm he only saw sakura show. She kissed his forehead and stomach. She exploded in a bust of butterflies and with her his anger and grief. He felt an unusual sense of calm and fatigue. He fell back and into the arms of the Wood style user.

_Ba…bu…mp_

"What the hell just happened? Was that a ghost?" the Uzumaki asked, looking at the Jinchuriji with caution, one showed a possibly dead bear. Even he wasn't sure what just happen, but it would seem it was a seal of some kind. The barrier faded from view as the intense chakra no longer threw itself at it.

"Well that's disappointing, I wanted him to have his revenge before I took him, aw well." The Uzumaki said, approaching the down boy. "That makes things easier."

"Amaterasu"

Black flames ignited her kimono sleeve. Horrified, she ripped off the clothing tossing it away. She watched the clothing burn for a moment before glaring at Itachi. Her eyes widen with shock to find it was the young Uchiha that did it and not Itachi. His eyes were filled with hatred as they bleed.

"Aren't you too young to be making a face like that." She teased. She wasn't at all affected by his attempts to kill her if anything she seemed amused. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners. I know I killed her – probably – but that doesn't mean you can disregard all she taught you."

Her words, cut deep stirring the boy's anger. He took a deep breath and blew a fireball at her. While Obito distance himself, she kissed her fingers and blew a kiss that turned into a hose of water. The two attacks canceled each other, creating a wall of steam. Using the distraction, they dashed into the steam catching the Uchihas off guard.

Itachi his attack head-on. Wielding a short blade, he attacked Obito, guiding him away from his brother. He must have decided he was the greater danger.

The Uzumaki reached for the younger boy, her eyes filled with glee. Wood sprung from the ground to wrap around her hand, trapping her. Back flames roared to life on her trapped hand. With nothing shielding her, it ate her flesh.

She cried out in agony as the flames turned her hand to ash. Obito was too far away to help her as he suspected was their intention. Blood flew as she used her chain to slash off her hand. Everyone froze in astonishment.

Blood spilled from the wound, adding to the bloodstains on her kimono. She chuckled, and even as it was sweet, they couldn't shake the unease.

"You're were going to burn me to death, weren't you?" she asked the boy a crazy look in her eyes. "You little monster. Though it will take more than that to kill me."

She bit into her left hand, and before their eyes, her hand, grow back. The boy fell to his knees in horror, reality set in. They couldn't kill her.

"How do you think I was able to kill your entire clan, boy?" she lighted at his pathetic expression of hopelessness and just like all the times before it sounded like an angel. She leaned down, cupping the boy's chin. He pinned Itachi to stop him from interfering.

_Ba…buMP!_

Her eyes were a brilliant emerald, sharp, and clear. It didn't make sense for this monster to be so beautiful. She smelt nice too; if you overlooked the stench of blood, you could smell flowers.

_Ba…BUMP!_

"Stop it!" his big brother cried. It was only then that he noticed the spearhead chains aimed at him. Fear gripped him, and he could do nothing but stare into her green eyes. They showed no mercy.

"Die~".

_BA-BOOM!_

* * *

KA-BOOM!

An explosion shook the ground spreading smoke everywhere and obscuring their vision.

"Oh, what now?" She yelled; Obito could understand her frustration, even he was getting tired of all the interruptions.

A shadow moved in the smoke. Was that a cat?

NYAH!

The roar cleared the smoke, revealing a titan of a cat towering over them, its slit tail swaying. With white fur adorned with scars and over-grown ear hair, the beast glared down at them. Scars over both hate-filled amber eyes, the cat looked from the downed shinobis to land on Obito. It was just his luck the beast was out to kill him.

It was when the beast readied to attack that he noticed the blood running from his back. It charged clawing at them and forcing them to retreat. He leaped in the air looking at the beast's back. He held back a growl upon seeing the corpse on it.

He was starting to hate the color pink.

He regrouped with the Uzumaki; she too looked displeased at the recent development.

"I've seen cockroaches with less durability than her." He told her. She huffed with understanding, shooting her chains at the cat. It roared, throwing them off trajectory.

"Don't mess with me, kitty," she warned. "I'm a dog person."

Chains sprung forth from the ground and barrier capturing the beast. It roared in protest, struggling against its binds. She tightened them, not allowing it to twitch. Realizing it was trapped, the beast braced itself.

"Kit!" It cried. From its back, something rocketed into the sky. The force of its launch sent the beast to the ground despite its restraints.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" she cursed.

Obito didn't need to see to know that was the pink-haired demon. She hit the barrier with a force that shook the ground.

The barrier cracked, drawing a gasp from the Uzumaki. Cracks spread through the dome until it shattered. Glass like energy fell from the sky like snow.

"Monster." He breathed.

"Nuisance," she said, she reached forward but stilled and turned in time to dodge an attack. The cavalry had arrived.

* * *

**Hello nightwalkers Luna here, sorry for the delays, my sister landed herself in the hospital. Shes fine worry not, but I was a bit paranoid and didn't get any work done. Because of the three-week wait, I'll be uploading two chapters, so be sure to head over to the next one after this.**

**Until next time, night song!**

**Next chapter: Today. **


	21. Chapter 20 Calvary

Chapter 20 Calvary.

All shinobi in the local area stood before the now visible dome. It was the flash, a slight glimpse of it, that attracted them. But now, it was glowing in all its golden glory. Confusion as to why it was there was a given, but no one could mistake the chakra that threatened to break free.

The nine tails. A beast that devastated the village eight years ago and now took the form of a small boy. Those who lived through the disaster knew to fear the power the boy had, and that fear made them uneasy as they watched helplessly from beyond the barrier.

"What's the situation?"

They turned to see here Hokage, cloth in his combat gear, march towards them. His old wrinkled face was grim and fit the mood perfectly.

"Sir!" They addressed him. They reported what they knew, which admittedly wasn't much. Their lord nodded in understanding, turning to address the men behind him.

"Hiashi if you'd please." Lord third said to the Hyuga lord as he walked towards the barrier.

"Byakugan!" He activated his clan's Kekkei Genkai and focused the movement beyond the barrier.

A gasp escaped the normally stoic-man, the Hokage turned to him with dread. Hiashi closed his eyes and for a moment before opening them again. His eyes were hard as he addressed the Hokage, never revealing his real thoughts.

"The Uchihas are all died." He said matter-of-factly. "It seems there is a battle going on inside there."

The Hokage's eyes were wide with shock as he took a stumbling step back. "Impossible," he breathed. Those close enough to hear began to mutter among themselves.

"Dead? All of them?"

"That's not possible, right?"

"Aren't they supposed to be powerful? How can they all be dead?"

"Tell me what's happening inside!" The Hokage demanded.

The Uchiha were not all dead as it turned out. There were two survivors, Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke. Both were the sons of the clan leader Fugaku whom they conform was dead.

There were nine living souls within the barrier. Two Anbu and three civilians, the Harunos and Naruto, along with the Uchihas and two unidentified shinobis, one of which was responsible for the dome.

One Anbu was injured and restrained to the ground, Haruno-san was unconscious, the remaining Anbu was trying to calm Naruto, while Itachi held Sasuke.

The lack of Sakura mentioned made the Hokage uneasy, so he asked for her whereabouts. Hiashi hesitated for but a second before answered the question.

"Young Sakura is currently dying in a hole," it was said in a neutral tone as he could muster. He didn't feel as calm as he portrayed; how could he? Sakura was dying beyond a barrier with no way of getting to her. That's not even mentioning Naruto going berserk likely because of Sakura's condition. Itachi and Haruno-san were injured, leaving only Sasuke physically unharmed.

He was a clan leader and had to display professionalism. No matter his personal feelings, he couldn't let his anger cloud his judgment. So, he wore a mask of indifference while internal plotting the attackers' demise. If she died, he would take it _very_ personally.

The nine tails' chakra suddenly disappeared in a flash of light that nearly blinded him. It was a burst of chakra; Sakura's chakra!

When sight returned, the shinobis were attacking the Uchihas. Sasuke and Itachi returned fire as the Anbu protected Naruto. As soon as it started, it came to an end. They were no match for the shinobis that threatened their life. They were going to get slaughtered. Conveying what he saw, Hiashi's anxiety grew.

Just then, a new chakra signal suddenly appeared; a summon. It was a large cat adorned with scars and possessed a fierce snarl. It grew in size and attacked the shinobis, careful not to hurt those from the village.

Who summoned it?

His eyes grow wide as he saw the half-dead girl bleeding out on the cats back.

"Sakura."

It was but a whisper, but the Hokage heard it loud and clear.

"What about her?" he asked, but before anyone could answer, she rocked from its back into the air. The light she emitted was visible without his input. The shinobis present watched in awe as she impacted the barrier, and it shattered like glass.

* * *

They moved.

Before the glass could touch the ground, they were sprinting to the central conflict.

In a blink, they had the unknown shinobis surrounded, kunai, and blades in hand.

The redhead froze, her hand reaching forward. The man in a cracked masked looked around unimpressed.

"Well, this was unexpected." The woman said, dropping her hand and frowning. "I'm almost disappointed I didn't see this coming." She smirked. "Almost"

Chains sprung from the ground and coiled around the shinobis, pinning them in place.

"How naïve," she chastised.

Lord third blocked the attacking chains with his summoned staff, managing to avoid capture. He glared at the Uzumaki in a rare show of anger. He hadn't missed the bodies of the Uchiha on his run here. To think such a great clan would fall in one night. He had to be cautious; they had to have something up there sleeves.

"Kit!" A cat summons cried, alerting them to the child's decent.

The moon was visible through the hole in her chest, making them gasp. Had she really broken the barrier with such a wound?

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried, terrified.

In a blur of green, she disappeared.

On a light pole, dressed in green spandex, a thick brow shinobi stood holding the pink-haired corpse. He smiled reassuringly at his comrades, his teeth shining even in the deem glow of the moon.

Kakashi had never been so happy to see his _'eternal rival'_ in all his years. He sagged in relief as his teammates rushed to him.

"Captain!"

It would be over soon, he believed in his Hokage and comrades. Fatigue gripped him and pulled him into the realm of the unconscious. As was the case for a while now, he found his teammates waiting for him.

* * *

"The third Hokage, I feel honored." The Uzumaki smiled wickedly. "Killing you is the greatest honor you could give me." Her chains attacked, shooting for the Hokage.

He flipped out for the way of her assault, swatting away the persistent chains with his staff. His eyes locked on her as he twirled his staff behind his back before pointing it towards her. It extended shooting for her at a frightening speed.

She pulled a limbo bending her knees, the back of her head touching the ground as the pole flew over her. Her eyes were wide as she glanced at the destruction of the impact cause.

"Is that even fair!" She muttered.

She back rolled out of the range of his drop-kick; that cracked the ground, making her whine.

"A man so old shouldn't be this strong." She told The Third, "what is in the water in this village?"

Not indulging in conversation, he charged her his staff at the ready. He wouldn't let her distract him. Once she was defeated and capture, he could "talk" all she wanted.

With a curse, she summoned her spear from her exposed arm. She twirled it in a graceful dance before it clashed with his staff. The force of their clash shook the ground, blowing away nearby shinobi.

The Third watched her arm with suspicion; one did not just summon a weapon from thin air. Her hand was pale and smooth; there wasn't a scroll insight.

If someone wanted to summon a weapon, they would need a seal that did so; his shinobis used scroll that had weapons sealed withing them. Even an Uzumaki would need a seal. She grinned at his confused face and pushed him back with great effort.

He threw a shuriken as a parting gift.

"Multi shadow shuriken jutsu." A barrage shuriken flew towards her. With another dance, the spear broke apart connected only by chains, which she used as a whip to knock the throwing stars out of the air.

She took a graceful stance and closed the distance between them. Their weapons clashed.

Sparks flew, the ground trembled and bulked, the force of their attack keeping others away. Is was not a fight between normal shinobis.

Obito knocked his attackers unconscious as he watched the battle of a century. He grew up on the tales of the might of the Third Hokage. The elders he encountered being retired shinobi that fought alongside him. There were only three words to describe him; God of shinobi.

The Uzumaki flew back from the force of his attack, landing in a skidded to a stop beside Obito.

"Fancy meeting you here," was the all she said grinning at him. She looked worse for wear, her bloodstain kimono, ripped, her hair a mess. To say you fought a Hokage and only had tattered clothes was an accomplishment on its own.

"Fire style, fire dragon flames missile." The Third took a deep breath and exhaled an inferno from his lips. The flames honed in on them, threatening to turn them to ash.

"Water style, Water wall." She waved through the seals, and a wall of water surrounded them.

"It's not as hot as it should be," Obito told her. That fire jutsu should have been like walking into a furnace. "He's gotten weaker." He purred.

"No," she sobered him, "he's holding back." She glanced behind her, reminding him of the survivors and random shinobis. "He's trying not to hurt his comrades. More fool him."

She raised her foot and stumbled on the ground.

"Water style, water spring."

Water erupted from the ground sending everyone it touched into the air. The Hokage, too, was sent flying. Maneuvering in mid-air, he kept his eyes on the enemy but failed to see the attack before it hit. The water spring suddenly coiled around him, trapping him.

"Water style, water prison." She smirked as she looked up at the old fool trapped in a water ball, chains coiling around the sphere to keep it active.

"Caught you~" she teased. Lord third glared down at her, his body frozen and unmoving. She was careful to capture the troublesome staff in there with him, less it comes alive and fights in his place.

"I'll show you what it's like to lose your home." Killing intent flowed the air showing them the demise she promised. Fear gripped them even as the chains tightened around them.

"Eight trigrams palm rotation." The words cut through the haze of death. A burst of chakra formed a dome around the Hyuga head, the chains forced away from him. His pale eyes blazed as they locked on to his foe. "You're within range."

He to a stance of grace, his eyes never leaving hers. Fear flashed across her face; she knew what was coming. She waved through the hand seals in a panic.

"Water style, Dragon Tsunami!" A dragon tsunami of angry waves rushed towards him, washing away everything and everyone in its path.

"Overkill," Obito muttered as the Uzumaki panted.

"Did I get him?" she asked, looking at the destruction she caused.

"Eight trigrams one hundred and twenty-eight palms." Came a voice from behind her. Obito made himself intangible as she looked back to see pale eyes of fiery.

She uttered the first things that came to her lips.

"Fuck my life."

Two palms!" He struck, drawing a gasp from her. Without a shred of mercy, he continued his assault.

"Four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four!"

Each hit carried enough force to shatter bone. She was strong enough to massacre the Uchiha and survive the Hokage. That was the only reason it seemed as though each strike would kill her. It had nothing to do with the girl that had a hole in her chest, the boy whose eyes were bleeding, or the blond who looked as though his whole world had shattered.

This was not personal.

"One hundred and twenty-eight palms!"

He was doing this for the good of the village, nothing more.

She flew back with a pained cry, that did not satisfy him in the lease, he wasn't smiling, it was a genjutsu. To his disappointment, she fell into the arms of the masked man. He held her trembling body close, ready to retreat as her jutsus came undone. The chains disappeared, freeing the surrounding shinobi. Lord Third fell from his water prison, pissed and ready for more.

They were outnumbered and outgunned; this was where he usually retreated. Obito looked down at the woman in his arms, should he bring her with him? As her chakra stopped flowing, so too did the genjutsu. His eyes widen upon seeing what hid behind the illusion.

Seals covered her pale flesh. Seals he had only seen on scrolls and some he didn't recognize. From the rips in her robes, it became clear it spread over her entire body. The seals marked even her face the kanji "inner" written on her forehead. Was this why she cast a passive genjutsu, to conceal it?

What reason one would have to cover themselves in seals was beyond him, but he was curious to find out.

He would take her with him, he decided. She was strong and had a hatred for the Leaf, which would be useful later. He looked on the surrounding shinobis who thought they had won, and smiled. They couldn't see it, of course, his mask was crack, but it still served to hide his identity.

He moved his hand under her knee and her back as he stood. Everyone took a battle-ready stance, though they didn't look nearly as worried as they should. With his hands occupied, he could only really fight with his feet. Having her in his arms would make that difficult. There was a rule about a shinobi always having his arms free at all times.

It was the reason they carried injured on their backs or over their shoulder. Even one hand free was crucial for a shinobi's survival.

But he wouldn't be fighting.

"One day, I will control this world," he said almost conversationally. "There are many ways to do so." His Mangekyou activated, and he began to teleport. "What you have given me will be very useful. I suppose you have my thank. Muahahaha."

* * *

The shinobi's present stared at the spot in which the man vanished. Some glance at the Hokage and Hyuga head as though they might explode. The staff the Third wield disappeared in a poof of smoke, marking the end of the battle.

"What's the status report?" he called out to the shinobi running around, tending to the injured.

The Uchiha district was a war zone. The buildings and streets suffered from the fight, lying in rumbles. Usually, causing such damage to a clan compound would result in a lot of money and paperwork. As he looked at the shinobi and civilians who didn't survive this night, he didn't feel any pleasure in the fact it may not be the case this time.

The Uchiha clan was down to two. Itachi held an unconscious Sasuke in his arms. He was fighting back tear Hiruzen could see clearly, but being the default Uchiha head, he couldn't afford the luxury. Already the Anbu were closing in on him, the young Naruto in their arms.

The other Anbus were recovering Haruno-san, his wife outside the Uchiha district, and away from this mess. That just left the young Sakura.

He cringed upon seeing the state she was in, the hole in her chest was as was no less imposing up close. Guy sat close as the medical ninja tried to save her. She would need surgery, he knew, he was impressed she was still alive at this stage.

"Lord Hokage!" The medics healing her addressed him. "We will need to move her to the hospital very soon if she is to survive." The reported. "Her wound was not a clean stab, and it looks as though her attacker ripped it out, which only served to make things worse." Their face fell with sadness.

"What are her chances?" he needlessly asked.

"It will take a miracle and a lot of chakra to save her," they confessed. Hiruzen sighed. This situation was a mess. The Uchiha was a massacred right under their noses, the nine tails damn near broke loose, and their _traitor_ was dying at the hands of their doppelganger.

Maybe he was going to be buried in paperwork, after all. He would have to explain why the Haruno family was in this situation. He looked to the Hyuga head and felt a headache. There was bad blood there, Hiashi Hyuga will have his head if his reasoning wasn't adequate.

Had he condemned an innocent girl? There was the possibility one of them was a shadow clone, but after having their chakra cut off, one of them should have disappeared.

Could they have planned this? But the foresight needed for that was not something a genius could pull off. Nothing short of the ability to see the future could explain it. Not even the Sharingan can do that.

There was also the possibility the two were working together, but even that seemed more unlikely as he watched the child struggle to breathe. There was the chance she wouldn't make it, and the other was no longer in the village.

If the plan only to kill the Uchiha. They did the village a service, as killing them prevented a civil war.

Its times like this that reminded him just how old he was. Where was Jiraya when he needed him?

* * *

"Sakura!"

It hurts. I can't feel my legs and my right hand, but I can definitely feel the pain. My chest hurts. No, that's not enough to describe the pain. Feels like someone peeled my flesh and then grind sandpaper on the wound before throwing hot water on it, all while stabbing me with a wooden spike.

It didn't hurt this much when I died last time. Last time? Did I die before? Then what am I know?

"Sakura!"

Sakura? Isn't that a tree in Japan? I've never seen it; I hear it is beautiful. Maybe I can get Mother to take me there if I am really good. Papa will be too excited to ask.

…

That's odd. Father is always busy with work, I would be quite surprised, if he actually liked cherry blossoms.

"Sakura!"

What date is it? Is it spring? Does it matter? The Eternal Sakura tree will always blossom.

Eternal Sakura tree?

The air became scorching hot, in the distance, a forest burned. It hurts, more than the pain in my chest, how is that possible? It feels like the sun got hotter.

_My little sunshine. _

It sounded like a child, was there a child inside the burning forest!? Someone needed to do something. Looking around, I saw nothing but the void and the forest before me. No one was going to save them; only I was present.

"Ahhh!" the pained cry was all it took to get me moving. My legs carried me through the foliage as I searched for the child. I had to find them before it got out.

Before what got out?

Before I could think, I saw him. Blond hair just like mine and watery blue eyes, also like my own. He could pass for my brother.

_That man is an embarrassment to the family; I don't care what Mother says. _

Okay, not my brother then, but he was still adorable. Maybe he could be a cousin that had no claim to the family fortune. I've never met one, but I would like to believe they are all good people. All the members of our family can't be trash.

I reached for the sad boy and pulled him into a hug. A hug always made me feel better, but I never told Mama or Papa less, I seem immature. I never had hugs before, so I got addicted to the warmth.

…

Again, what was 'before'?

"It's okay." I stroked his hair and his tummy. The burning forest disappeared, and so did the boy. I blinked down at my empty hands, was I seeing things? I fell back onto the ground, and the pain from before returned tenfolds. I coughed blood to clear my lungs. It hurt to breathe, I could feel liquid flooding my lungs. My air supply was getting shorter and shorter.

Am I going to die like this?

_I won't die life some background character._

Did I say that? Odd, wasn't how I died before?

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames sprung to life all around me, a boy with black hair and onyx eyes cried in the midst of it. He was sad, no, grieving. He had lost someone he cared about and was having a breakdown.

I have never been good at reading others its been said I was quite clueless. But I expected this reaction from this boy. I knew it would make him sad, and I did it anyway because the alternative was worst.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "This is for the best, you'll see. We'll look back on this and laugh about how stupid my plan was." I choked on her tears, why was I crying?

"So, please don't cry, I can't stand it," I gripped my chest, my hand getting coated in something red. "Please," I begged. "Please don't leave me!"

I woke to unbearable pain and a mission. I sensed them, shinobis beyond the barrier. I needed to break it so they could save them. If I fail, this whole thing would have been for nothing. My legs and right hand were useless, but I only need one hand. I slapped my functional hand in the pool of my blood I laid in. I only needed a drop to summon him, but it would be a waste not to use what was available.

"Summoning jutsu."

In an explosion of smoke, he appeared behind me, rising me in the air as he roared. I would never tell Nekomata, but I was a dog person. I always wanted one growing up, but the Uchiha didn't have any contract with them, so I was left with a bird and a cat.

I would leave the birds to Sasuke, the cat would have to do, and what a feline it was. Taming him was not easy; Itachi is a beast. Fighting the entire cat fortress, and dealing with the final boss. Not even human.

"Up," I choked out, my laughs failing me.

He understood, however, the battle harden cat asked no question pointing me in the right direction.

I only one shot at this, if I fail now, it will all be for nothing. Gathering all my chakra into my hand, I launched myself into the air. Nekomata crashed into the ground from the force, and I made a note to give him catnip once things calmed down.

I overloaded my left fist with chakra and punched the dome. The shook from the force of the impact, but it didn't break.

"Don't mess with me!" I screamed. Using the chakra I used to slow the bleeding, I broke through the barrier, shattering it like glass. It was beautiful. Even as I plummeted to my death, I couldn't help but think it really was a beautiful night.

"Marinette."

Blue eyes looked back from her moon gazing, to the elegant lady in the empty room. Dressed in a navy blue form-fitting dress that showed off her figure, the blond looked at her with disapproval. Her red-painted lips pulled down in a frown that looked more natural on her than any of her face smiles.

"Did you hear what I said, Mari?" Her Mother asked.

Mari was not a nickname, but rather a chastising name her mother used when displeased.

"Yes, of course," she answered honestly. No matter how hard she tried, she could never truly bloke anyone out. "We will be having an event tomorrow evening. I am to make an impression on our guest by playing the piano."

It wasn't what her mother said. She danced around the issue and made suggestions that would make you come to that conclusion. As she did not say it her self, one would think it was their own idea and not her manipulating them. Marinette spent years seeing through yet still falling for her manipulation. She couldn't bring shame to the family. She had to be the best, stand at the top, and let everyone know who is superior. Her name was Marinette of the Alaric family.

She was born a natural genius with great beauty. She overcame all obstacles with barely any effort. All she lost was her freedom, and any hope for Dopamine. Life was easy, and she had the envy of all she encountered. She was an Alaric.

"I wonder if the Satura trees are blooming tonight." She muttered, looking out the window at the pale moon.

* * *

**Hello Nightwalkers, Luna here, and this was fun. I truly enjoyed writing this chapter. It took three tries, but I got it right in the end. I drop so many hints in this; it can't even be called subtle. By now, you all should understand what her plan was, and some of you already know what is really happening. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. It was short, but I really liked writing the Hokage fight. Yes, I stole the weapon from Madoka. **

**When I started writing this, it was the idea of an epic fight scene in my head, so I'm hoping to maintain that. **

**Review is love!**

**See you next time. **

**Night song.**

_**Madara was in hell. That was the only explanation for what he was seeing. You know god fucked up when you didn't even end up in your own hell, but have to share one with someone else.**_

_**Who the hell is the kid? **_


	22. Chapter 21 Uchiha Incident

Chapter 21 Uchiha Incident.

Konoha hospital was bustling with activity. Shinobis involved in the "Uchiha Incident," gathered in the halls of the building awaiting treatment. While they weren't severely injured, they did receive damage from the chains that bind them, and the fight from the Hokage and Uzumaki fight.

Those severely injured got rushed off to operation rooms for treatment. Among them, the Haruno family, the remaining Uchiha, and the last Uzumaki. The anbus present weren't too injured as charka exhausted. Only Kakashi was injured, his partner not taking part in the physical fighting.

The incident took place on the outskirts of the village; only curious civilians witness the chaos of the hospital.

Aside from seeing the barrier appear at the edge of the Uchiha district and seeing medical ninjas rushing to the area, they got left in the dark.

"There was a fight at the Uchiha district, and a lot of od people were hurt," was the rumor circulating. While not far from the truth, it didn't even begin to describe what happened that tragic night.

/

Itachi sat at his brother's bedside, lost in thought. Sasuke wasn't injured, just chakra exhausted from overusing his Mangekyo. His brother had awakened his Mangekyo. Itachi sighed, feeling a decade older than his actual age.

He tried to organize his thoughts; it had been a long night. His family was gone, the confirmation shook his core, but he held the tears back. He needed to think not to cry about something that could not be changed. His father's teaching won over his emotional vulnerability.

He as an Uchiha through and through.

An Uzumaki massacred his clan as a ploy to destroy the village. They wanted to release the nine tails and get rid of anyone that might have been able to stop it. He chuckled darkly. It was for their ability to control the nine tail that they were isolated. To think someone thought they would save the village with their feared power.

Madara Uchiha, the former leader of the Uchiha clan, and the first leaf village, "Rogue ninja." To think someone would claim his identity and an Uchiha at that. The imposter was strong but nowhere near the strength of the co-founder. Itachi had thought him untouchable as all his attacks had phased through him. He had feared there was no beating him until Sakura injured him somehow.

Sakura…

His mind wandered to the night Sakura revealed her extensive knowledge and asked his father to teach her a jutsu. He never found out what she asked as he shooed him out of the room then. The next day his father had taken her outside of the village in secret.

He thought he now knew what she had learned from him.

Summoning jutsu.

A space-time jutsu that allows the user to transport a target to their location. After forming a contract with an animal, they will then be able to summon them from anywhere. Using their blood as in place of a contract scroll, one needs only the proper amount of chakra to bring an alley to the battlefield.

It wasn't a very complicated jutsu to master – as he had done so quite easily – but it was a game of chance with the summons. If they wished it, they can refuse the summons and have someone else take their place. That becomes a problem when you need that summons for the specific task.

The warrior cat Nekomata was a beast that fought in the shinobi wars long before the forming of the village. Most of the powerful summons are old and fought in many battles, making them valuable and thus harder to summon.

Sakura couldn't have had that much chakra left. And yet. She not only summoned an ancient beast but also shattered the barrier in a single punch. She really was amazing.

The blooded image of her bleeding out in Guy's arm made him cringe. Was he really going to lose everything in a single night?

He looked to his sleeping brother, and the dams broke tears rushed down his face as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," he said, clutching his chest. "I'm so sorry."

He swore he would protect his brother, and yet he couldn't even save the one closes to him.

/

Outside the room, Kakashi took his back to the door, and his head hung low. His hand shook not from the pain, but the memories.

He failed his mission and also failed to protect his comrades.

The evening was a mess of events.

Had he not suspect sakura of being a changeling, he wouldn't have been there to save Itachi. Sakura wouldn't have gotten hurt sure, but Itachi likely would have died if not for her. She also broke the barrier and allowed for reinforcements to arrive.

She might not survive the surgery; she must have taken into account the rest of her life. Why did she break the barrier instead of healing her wound? As a matter of fact, she attacked the masked man when she revealed naruto's true nature. As if she already knew and didn't want him to.

Kakashi's eye grew wide. Questions floated his mind at the possibilities.

After the nine tail fox incident a rule was created. No one was to tell Naruto he was the nine tail fox Jinchuriki. While they could discuss this among themselves, they had to do so far way from naruto's ear. As such, they could not tell their children; as children than to say things without thought. Children wouldn't know the importance of keeping this fact a secret and might tell Naruto outright. So the parent decided only to warn their children away.

Reports of sakura's interaction with Naruto played through his mind. Was it that her parents didn't warn her way? The reports say they were easygoing, but that would be a bit too lax. There was also the report from the anbus that fought Mrs. Haruno. She wasn't as weak as they painted her to be, using scrolls to summon enough water to flood a street. Their fight with Mr. Haruno wasn't much better, the man being a heavy hitter with unbreakable defense.

They fought in the war, so their strength shouldn't surprise him. Looking down at his bandaged hands, he couldn't shake the thought.

_That wasn't their full strength._

/

Healing Resuscitation regeneration technique; a medical ninjutsu used to heal severe, life-threatening injuries. This surgery requires an entire intensive care unit, along with a staff of medics with refined chakra control.

Intensive care unit 7 was cleared for this purpose, Sakura Haruno was placed at the center of the floor. A large, complicated seal was drawn around her, focused around the hold in her chest. From the hole in her chest, blood flowed forth and served as a medium for the procedure.

The seal formed a square in which the medical-nin take positions at its corners. Working together, they changed her blood's cellular makeup into what the cells they required to mend the wound. It is in making these new cells that the challenge of the surgery lies. Medics must be careful to form the correct cells and apply them to the regenerating injury.

The medic sat in deep concentration as they mended her spinal core and its functions. They all agreed it was the most important to repair and would also take the longest. The window of time before the damage became permanent was small.

They needed to mend the nervous system immediately.

While Sakuras lungs sustained damage, she was still able to breathe, and so they trust that she would be able to survive until they could mend her lungs.

Survival seemed to be one of her specialties

It was still a mystery as to how this child survived a wound like that. The attack missed her heart by an inch, sure, but she lost a lot of blood and had her spine and lungs ran through. Logically there was no way she got up and destroyed a barrier that even the Hokage couldn't.

And yet, according to the reports, that's what she did.

Kito's dark eyes narrowed on the up and coming shinobi. He could fell her chakra dancing around their as though showing_ them_ how to fix her. He smiled through the strain, amused by their predicament.

The Hokage wanted the girl alive, and it didn't take a genius to know why. She was friends with the nine tails brat. If she died, all hell would break loose in the village. It also did when he thought her dead the first time, should she actually die, there would be a giant fox with nine destructive tails in the village, again.

He wasn't so young that he didn't remember the chaos and deaths it caused. That was the reason he wanted to be a medic in the first place. It was the reason a lot of his comrades joined the medical team.

He wanted to save lives, not take it.

He gritted his teeth, his chakra running low. He would soon need to switch with someone if he didn't want to faint from chakra exhaustion.

Yet another downside to this technique. There needed a shift system as it often took a considerable amount of time to complete. Four medics alone could not mend a wound this dire. There needed to be at least eight, but there was ten present.

It never hurt to have back-ups.

"I'm at my limit," he warned his replacement Mogusa. "Switch with me."

"Right," Mogusa offered no complaints as he took Rita's place in the technique. Rita stood behind Mogusa as his replacement and focused on recovering his chakra.

As he watched his comrades finally mend the spine and move unto the lungs, he knew it was going to be a long night.

/

A deafening silence fell upon the council room at the end of the report. The noble and shinobi clans were summoned to a meeting concerning the massacre of the Uchiha dubbed the Uchiha Incident.

A deafening silence fell upon the council room at the end of the report. The noble and shinobi clans were summoned to a meeting concerning the massacre of the Uchiha dubbed the Uchiha Incident.

News of the Uchiha clan's demise could not be contained, as a noble clan and a founder of the village. Their absence won't go unnoticed. Likewise, most, if not all, the villagers saw the dome of light. Gossip would flood the streets before sunrise.

All the council could do was handle how the public found out. No one wanted another leak like with Naruto. And so the Hokage summoned the clans immediately after ensuring the injured shinobi received treatment.

Disbelief was a shared response to the retelling of the event that transpired that night. Suddenly the empty chair usually occupied by the Uchiha head had more weight.

"I was under the impression Naruto was the only Uzumaki in the village," Inochi said, breaking the silence. The blond with a

"She isn't a citizen," Danzo explained. "Rather, a visitor that worked at an okiya called Sweet pleasure."

"Even better," Shikaku said. "Not only did we have a psycho walking among us but working with our facilities as well. She had means to kill numerous shinobis; we don't go to places like that expecting a fight."

Shikaku Nara – head of the Nara clan – like most Nara, he had jet black hair tied in a ponytail, his eyes dark and uninterested. He had two scars on the right side of his face – his most notable feature; if you don't count his alcoholism.

Inoichi coughed, drawing attention back to himself. The Yamanaka looked flushed, his light green eyes avoiding contact.

His ash-blond hair reached his lower back, spiky on top and ending in a ponytail.

"I'm sure Shikaku doesn't mean "He" goes to pleasure houses," he said, looking over to his friend as though he were mad. "That would mean cheating on Yoshino, and we both know what that would mean."

His implication was clear. As head of the Analysis Team in the Intelligence Division, he knew things.

"What a drag," Shikaku mutters, looking away. "It a regular bar downstairs, you know."

"Not the point," Inoicho hissed.

"I've heard the name Sakura before," Chozo said, coming to the rescue as always. "Isn't she an academy student? Yeah, she's in the same class as my son."

Choza Akamichi – also the head of his clan – was a tall, plump man with brown hair that was usually under a spiky red wig, was on full display. His cheeked had purple markings on his cheek – a common trait in the Akamichi clan.

"She joined the academy at the same time Ino did," Inoichi said, groaning at the memory. "My daughter couldn't stop complaining about her."

"Choji thought she was nice enough," Chozo stated.

"She put the fear of women into Shikamaru," Shikaku groaned, "I need to buy her drink."

Ino-Shika-Cho, a deadly combination of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akamichi clans, the piercing they all wore a sign of their friendship. Alone they were formidable together unstoppable, making an enemy of one was making an enemy of the others.

"She posed as a child to get access to your children!" Danzo exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"I thought we were over this?" Tsume said. The Inuzuka representative was a she-wolf in nature, much like her clanmates. The Inuzaka clan was known for their use of ninken (ninja dogs) as fighting companions and easily identified by the distinctive red fangs on their cheeks.

Her long, spikey brown hair was untamed; her vertical slit-like pupils held irritation. Tsume wasn't known for her patience; her painted lips pulled back in a snarl that revealed her fangs.

"The report said the brat was on was present alongside the Uzumaki, and she also nearly died. I don't know about you, but I can't maintain a shadow clone while dying." She snarled. She had better things to do than sit down and listen to people feeding her bullshit.

"If not the same person, then she is an accomplice," Danzo tried again. He never expected that convincing them would take this long.

Could it be…

"She must be pretty disposable if they stood by and watched her bleed out," Hiashi muttered in a rare show of annoyance. Sakura was fighting for her life, and here they were trying to incriminate her, disgusting. If they thought for a second, he would allow them to make her a scapegoat. Then they didn't know him at all. He failed to protect his brother, and Neji lost his father.

Things would be different this time.

"She wouldn't even be there if your guys didn't take her there," Tsume said, rolling her eyes. "They were on their way home when they noticed your men, right?"

"She sighed in disappointment. And they call themselves ninjas." She muttered.

I vein burst in Danzo's head as he glared at the woman. Had it been anywhere else, he might have shown her just what his anbu could do.

"The reports state that the Uzumaki claimed to act out of vengeance for her clan," Shikaku said, defusing the boom before it blew. "That would mean she was around when Uzushiogakure fell. She blames the village for not protecting them when they needed them most. The attack on the Uchiha clan was to illuminate any obstacles in her way."

"She intended to release the nine tail fox upon the village again, and the Uchiha were the only ones capable of taming the beast, hence her need to kill them."

"But what's the point of destroying their eyes after their death?" Tsume asked.

"So we don't get another copy ninja," Hiashi stated.

Everyone looked at the noblemen, and he continued.

"The technique used to seal the Sharingan is very similar to the seal of our clan; however, this one seemed designed to destroy the eyes only." He recalled the seals he saw on the scattered bodies. "It's not impossible to implant the Sharingan of a decease." The thought alone angered him. It was the fight to obtain the Byakugan that killed his brother, and now an entire clan was destroyed to destroy that temptation.

"Sasuke must be traumatized," Choza said softly. "To lose your entire clan and see your friend on the verge of death. I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys." Inochi and Shikaku shifted in their seats. Choza was a ball of candy that could rot your teeth in a single taste.

"Huh? What about Itachi? Tsume asked incredulously. Her daughter was in the same class as Itachi once, though she didn't graduate with him. He might have been a prodigy, but he was still a child.

"Itachi is a strong shinobi no doubt he will be able to recover from this in no time," Danzo said proudly.

"That's not something to be proud of," Tsume scolded him, earning a glare. "Prodigy or not, no one witnesses the death of a loved one without blinking. And he lost his entire clan."

The third Hokage, who has been silent until now, lit his pipe and blew smoke into the room.

"The first Hokage, my mentor, wanted a world where children did not fight and die in senseless wars," he said. "That was his reason for forming the leaf village. To create a place where children could be children."

Everyone watched the old man as he weary eyes closed in a sigh, "Perhaps we had forgotten this truth in the face of the wars."

Danzo's eye narrowed as he looked as his oldest friend with suspicion. He knew Hiruzen was going to do something stupid, even before he spoke the damning words.

"This night had brought about a great travesty," Hiruzen sighed, "it will no doubt hunt this village for years to come. But in this disaster, we have found our roots. It's time we carry out the First Hokage's dream.

/

_**And we're back! Greetings nightwalkers, Luna here, and I have yet to abandon you; I won't until a write that one chapter in the land of waves arc. Then you can start worrying about updates. **_

_**This is a mess of a chapter story about that haven't been in it lately, distractions and all. I'm currently working on another story, I want to write until chapter ten so I can post consistently. **_

_**Oh find this on youtube **_

_** /GnCsS3yb5RU **_

_**Until next time, night song! **_


	23. Chapter 22 Dreamscape

Chapter 22 Dreamscape.

Maintaining a genjutsu was really hard while unconscious. Maintaining dead clones, even more so. Having to constantly feed chakra into the clone, to prevent them from disappearing was torture for my chakra reverses. I will be the first to admit, I didn't think this plan through.

In my head, all I would have to do was maintain a seal that was using natural chakra as a battery. That was easy enough as it was proven that the seal could survive even after the caster died. What I account for was my near-death experience and there being Hyugas investigation.

I was foolish.

I underestimated the bond the clan heads had formed and the demon that was Danzo. Of course, eye stealing, cell manipulation, the bastard would find a way to get me involved. I was supposed to be home asleep when the massacre took place. The barrier would become visible the local shinobi would investigate in time to stop the Uzumaki from killing Itachi and Sasuke, bada-bing bada-boom. Madara being there would be the icing on the cake. I knew he was near the village at the time of the massacre, but I didn't think to involve him.

I was generally unconscious for must of the night, but with my chakra senses, I could never truly be unaware. I sensed the anbus following me, though I could have predicted the actions my parents would take. Running from the police was now what I expect from them.

A fleeing party is a guilty party, and so to clear their name I had to do something drastic. Helping in Sasuke's recuse was my redemption arc, if only Obito didn't show his ugly face.

Now Naruto knew the truth years in advance. The original timeline was already crap with my interference, but I'm pretty sure telling the main character about their secret power before the series even starts, is a big no-no.

And as if to rub salt on the wound Sasuke awaken his Sharingan and his mangekyou Sharingan? That was something I would have to confirm as I wasn't entirely sure. Could someone awaken their mangekyou just moments after awakening his base Sharingan?

The Uchiha clan didn't make a habit of telling outsiders about their clan dojutsu. Knowing someone's strength is also knowing their weakness, after all. I knew that Kakashi had two tomoe when he awakened the mangekyou so it was possible.

I sighed into the nothingness of my mindscape. I was the only consciousness present, Inner nowhere in sight. I don't regret what I did, humans are supposed to have more than one consciousness anyway, so her absence shouldn't bother me.

But it did.

I was alone again if only in my own head. Now there was truly no one to confide in, on one celebrate with the genius that was my plan. No one could know, I would take this truth to my grave. I achieved a great feat and no one could know about it. was this how Itachi felt after he killed his clan?

I was used to the lack of praise from my old life, but somewhere deep in the ravine that was my soul, I wanted just once to be acknowledged.

* * *

"As expected from his child."

"If she wasn't a genius, I would think her a bastard child."

I was never praised for my own hard work. I was their child and so everything I did was credited to their genes. I was used to it by the time I turned five. Before then I was always trying to win their approval. I would spend days in the library studying.

At the tender age of nine, I could hold conversations with adults. I had no challenge and pretty soon nothing was interesting. I learned new things and out shinned all my peers, but even then, they never once glanced at me. Never once praised me. No matter what I did it would never be good enough in their eyes.

Standing in this hell loop I watch as a little girl approached the large desk timidly. Her long blond hair flowed in waves down her back as her wide eyes looked up at the stoic man.

Sapphire eyes looked up from the documents and met hers. Obsidian hair framed his handsome face that was always serious. He was a businessman first and a father never.

"What is it, Marinette?" he asked, his voice deep and firm. The child trembled as she walked forward and handed in the paperwork. She placed it on the table and stepped back. He looked down on the paper and then back at her before taking it in hand.

It was a report he requested, I way to restore a company on the brink of collapse. After going through the finances, I was apparent someone was stealing from them. The investigation work wasn't hard and I discovered not only the thief but also proof of thief theft. They had an account that still had the stolen money. With a word, I could hack the account and transfer the money back.

His facial expression didn't change as he read through the report. When he was finished, he placed it on the table and looked back at her.

"You're dismissed," he said simply. "you have permission to transfer the funds." Was all he said before going back to work. Her body trembled but she bowed her head and walked away holding back the tears. He never praised her. Nothing she ever did was good enough.

When the door shut with a chick, she let the tears flow down her cheeks. She gripped her pale pink dress with trembling hands. She worked hard to procure that information and it wasn't enough to get acknowledged. She was seven years old and hadn't yet learned how pointless her struggle was. As the little blond rushed down the halls in sorrow, I could only watch with blank eyes.

She would suffer many more years before she learned the futility of her actions. It was then that I heard the rustling of metal armor.

"How pitiful."

_Inner!? _

No.

His voice had deep and gravely, it had an authoritarian tone, like a military commander. I looked back at the man in red samurai armor. His dark narrow eyes stared down at her, his broad frame towering over her. His black hair, spiky and long, reaching his lower back, swayed with his movement. He was definitely not Inner.

He stopped by my side watching the blond retreat.

"Falling apart over something so minuscule, truly you are pitiful." He said his dark eyes looking down at me. For some reason, I had the final form of my old life while here. Long curly blond hair blue eyes, dressed in a white gown.

I sighed. Turning away as the scene changed and the scenario repeated. I wasn't sure why this scene was the one to repeat over and over when there were arguably worst situations.

Like the time I decided not to fight the current and fell out of the competition. The time I was told I was a disappointment. The time my brother was credited with my hard work. My shoulders began to tremble and I bit my lips that were doing the same.

Never good enough.

I sighed blond ran out of the room again.

"How stupid," I muttered. Suddenly the scene changed to the Uchiha compound, surprising the samurai. Blood formed puddled under our feet like it recently rained blood. Above the sky were clear and the moon shining a brilliant silver.

It was a stark contrast to the horror before it.

Lines lined the sky like telephone wires, and draped over them were bodies. Like clothes life out to dry, the bodies of the Uchihas hung unmoved over the chains. Their blood dripped to the ground causing ripples in the pool beneath them.

"Mother, father!"

I didn't move my head as I heard the cries of a child. A young boy that I knew very while. Sasuke cried at the feet of his parents, whom for not spared, also draped over chains. The sobbed and wailed, begging his family not to leave him. Tears of blood streaming down his face.

The pain in my chest was nothing like the pain I felt from being impaled. I couldn't breathe.

Heat erupted behind me, and I looked back to see Naruto writhing in pain as his skin burned off, and a black sphere of his own blood, formed around him.

He cried in agony begging for the pain to stop, but it never did and so he kept screaming. I crouched down, covering my ear in an attempt to silence the misery. It was then that I noticed the blood covering my hands, and the chains protruding from my back.

That's right I did this. I'm the reason they're in pain. It's my fault.

* * *

The pitiful child curled in on herself, sobbing and apologizing over and over. Was this what the shinobi world has come to under Hashirama's rule.

"_I want to create a world where children down have to die in_ _war,"_ He gritted his teeth, thinking of the naïve ideals his childhood friend proposed. I world with now war was what he – they wanted, and yet here was a child slaughtering a clan and for what? He knew it was the Uchiha clan, his family, but as they had abandoned him, he felt nothing for them.

Why the child killed them and how intrigued him however and so he had to ask.

"Why?" he asked, and the child froze in her self-loathing to look at him. "Tell me."

"To protect them," She said in a small voice. "The village would have killed them all and so I had to do something."

The scene changed again to show her smuggling the Uchihas out of the village. Men women and children were among those spared. He stared in disbelief. If she didn't kill the clan then what was this. He looked back at her for answers.

"While I could just weed out the bad seeds, the garden was already seen as tainted. The only way to redeem the Uchiha of their past crimes was to uproot them and put them elsewhere." She showed him a village overrun by red- and black-haired civilians. The Uchiha were infamous for their black hair and eyes as the Uzumaki were for their red hair and long lifespan. There were others, some from clans he barely recognized. It looked like Konoha when it was still young, only smaller.

"Sakuragakure," she snored and sniffled, "Mikoto, is terrible at names."

The village was hidden away behind a forest of cherry blossoms making the name very fitting. He knew it was merely an illusion but he'd like to think someone had succeeded where they failed. He knew it was asking too much, he was dead and this was merely a dream or perhaps a form of torture. Wishing for peace and knowing it would never happen. Yes, that would be torturous.

His hand moved on their own and he patted the blonde's head. She stilled under his touch, looking at him with worry. It had been years since he'd last done it and he was sure he forgot how, but since this was just an illusion, he thought he could manage it. The childish grin that spread across his face was oddly nostalgic.

"You did good, you're not as pitiful as I once thought," He said. "If your stupid plan works, you will be worthy of the title, Hero." He was impressed she had thought of such a plan, but there was also the possibility it would fail as Konoha did. Though for the torment it clearly caused her, she deserved the small praise at least.

Her blond hair bleed into pink and her eyes became emerald gems, suddenly she was a child standing before him with wide eyes of… admiration? Those were the eyes his brother looked at him with, long ago, as though I was his whole world. After their parents died and he became the heir to the Uchiha clan, he was.

Comparing her to his brother was a mistake as could now only see his naïve little brother before him. He did miss his foolish little brother, but every time he used his eyes, he was reminded that he would always have him with him.

Uncharacteristically, he crouched before the child smiling lovingly as he continuing to stroke her hair. Her wide eye never leaving his. She chuckled nervously before a pleased smile broke out across her face, that turned into a full-blown grin. For his own personal hell, this wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Naruto, wake up."

The young Uzumaki obeyed, opening his eyes blue orbs only to close them in a hiss at the bright light. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Wake up, dattebayo!"

He felt a fist crash into his chest, driving the air out of him. He sat up then, holding his stomach and groaning in pain.

"What was that for!?" he yelled, opening his eyes to glare at the one who attacked him and froze.

Red hair stood and danced as though possessed by snakes. Violet eyes looked down at him, displeased. It was those violet eyes that made him relax; it wasn't the same person. Though that brought the next question, who was this woman?

"You're going to be late, Naruto," she scolded him. "Wash your face, and come get breakfast." She turned and walked out of the room with a huff, her long crimson hair falling behind her reaching her angles.

Naruto looked around in confusion; it didn't look like his room. For one, it was clean with no scattered clothes and Raman cups. It was clean and smelt fresh, like when sakura cleaned it. Something – a memory tried to breach his mind but was blurred before he could comprehend it.

Shaking his head to clear his foggy mind, he followed the woman's instructions. As he washed his face, he noticed three toothbrushes in a cup. Blue, red and, a small yellow with frog designs, he recognized the yellow brush as his so who owned the remaining two.

He followed the smell of fried egg to the kitchen and stared.

The scary lady was talking with a blond man that seemed more interested in her hair than what she was saying. He twirled it on his finger as he smiled up at her. She must have noticed his disinterest because her hair came alive again, drawing a gasp from both blondes.

She turned to look at him in the hallway and smiled, her hair falling lifeless.

"There you are," she said in a sweet voice, "come eat your breakfast are you'll be late for the academy."

Her tone was so different from when she woke him; that he remained rooted for a few seconds. The man looked at him and smiled so warmly Naruto thought he was the sun. that and he swore he saw him somewhere before.

"Morning, Naruto," he greeted, "did ya sleep well?"

"Ah, yeah," Naruto replied, making his way over to the vacated spot at the table.

The scary lady placed a plate with a sandwich in from of him and another in for of the man placing a kiss on his cheek. She was beautiful with fair skin and a slender body. Her face was framed with shoulder-length strands and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. She wore a white high collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, pale orange dress.

The man whose face he still couldn't place looked a lot like Naruto. His spiky hair with jaw-length bangs that framed his face, and narrow blue eyes, was the same as Naruto's. Sasuke looked like his mother, Itachi, like his father. The Haruno family was an anomaly, and Hinata looked like her mother, or at least he thought the sick lady was her mother.

It was possible he too would look like his parents.

"Father?"

The man looked up from his newspaper and looked at him, "hmm?" he asked. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, he answered. And now he's waiting for patiently for a response. Naruto, in a panic, said the first thing that came to mind.

"Blue toothbrush?" he said weakly. The man blinked and chuckled.

"That one belongs to your mother," he said, coming to his own conclusion, but his words captured naruto's attention. Mother?

He looked over to the scary lady with a fond smile. "I like the color red, so the red one's mine, Kushina is the one who owns the blue one," He said.

Kushina huffed and walked back to the table with three cups.

"You would know whos toothbrush was whos if you got up early in the morning, ya know," she poured him tea and smiled warmly at him. "Think of how fun it would be if we all wake up at the same time." She kissed his forehead before heading back into the kitchen.

Naruto watched her go, his eyes filled with awe, that was his mother?

"Ah, Naruto-chan," his father whispered to him, his face bashful. "How about not "exactly as we wake up." Naruto blinked in confusion. "You know we might go back to bed for a bit, and we wouldn't want you to be up alone, hehehe," he chuckled nervously. He froze when Kushina stood behind him, like a grim reaper.

"What are you telling our son, Minato?" she demanded. Minato feigned innocence as Kushina threatened to strangle him.

Naruto smiled as he watched his parents argue about what was best for him. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

* * *

Tenzo placed the necklace back around the boy's neck, and watched as his breathing slowed and his face relaxed. He wasn't sure why the jewelry was important to the child, but the moment they took it from him, his breathing became harsher, and his face contorted into pain. It had something to do with the light that appeared before he knew it.

He was stationed to watch over Naruto and restrain him should anything happen. He wasn't hurt, merely chakra exhausted as was to be expected. Tenzo had no experience restraining something like the nine tails, but everyone was relying on him, so he would have to do his best. He was useless in the battle at the Uchiha compound. He would not fail them this time.

* * *

_**And now you all know the plan as well as some backstory. Now all the scattered pieces should come together, you know, if you were paying attention. The next chapter is going to be explosive, so look forward to that.**_

_**Until next time, night song~**_


	24. Chapter 23 Aftermath

Chapter 23 Aftermath.

The sun rose above the horizon, greeting the land of fire with its golden rays. Fugaku looked off beyond the trees that surrounded him, his Sharingan activated. There were no signs they had been followed and he allowed himself to relax a fraction.

They weren't out of the woods yet, but he prayed to the sage Sakura's plan worked. If you could call it a plan. The operation, "fake the Uchiha massacre" was a mess of a plan that could fall apart at any moment. One of those which, would be her failure to maintain the genjutsu she had cast on the entire village.

Sakura didn't have the Sharingan, so teaching her the Tsukuyomi, or something close to it, was difficult. She didn't have the chakra reserves to maintain it for the length of time needed, so having someone assist her was the only option.

It can't be an Uchiha, was her immediate response to his suggestion. Having any other living Uchiha other than Sasuke and Itachi in the village would, "interfere with her plans." So, they were forced to request help elsewhere. Someone who could blend with the environment no matter where they were spotted.

Enter the ninja cat "Ninneko."

Pretending to me normal cats they could perform the duties of a full-fledge shinobi and no one, not looking, would suspect a thing. Though even if they were looking, the daimyo's wife's cat, Tora, was an example of a cat that could rival a genin's speed.

"No one seems to have followed us, nyah," he ninneko by his side spoke. They, together, were surveying the area to ensure no one had pursued them. Everything appeared to be in order but he couldn't risk it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Pawsitive"

He grunted at the pun the felines insisted on using constantly.

"Is everything okay at the village?" he looked off to the west where the leaf village was hidden. They were too far to see it through the thick tree, but he had kept track of its location, ever aware of movement in that direction.

"Everything is fine, nyah," the feline paused in grooming itself, which was him hiding his scent, and concentrated. There was a seal on its front paw that linked him with the ninneko in the village helping Sakura with her deception.

"72 worlds of illusion."

72 cats were strategically placed all around Konoha, each a medium for the genjutsu to compensate for Sakura's lack of chakra reserves. Though she lacked the Sharingan, she managed to pull off a, in his opinion, powerful genjutsu.

It was like casting a veil over one's eyes, so subtle you wouldn't notice, he hadn't noticed until she pointed it out. This was her trump card, and the only reason he agreed to her ridiculous plan.

Her stupid plan required the sacrifice of some Uchihas, as the bodies presented couldn't all be fake. He didn't fail to notice it was the one most enthusiastic about a war with the leaf, that was left behind. She had planned this to a frightening degree, getting his wife pregnant as to force his hand and also preparing a cover for them that they wouldn't be missed.

He had argued that his sons she come with him, but she had remained him that Itachi would likely never go with them and Sasuke wouldn't go without him. She was right of course; his son was as stubborn as he was. Leaving them in her hands was his only reassurance.

The Sharingan would destroy the Sharingan in the eyes of the real bodies, fooling the village into thinking they intended to wipe out the Uchiha and their legacy. With all the Sharingan destroyed Sasuke and Itachi would be the only ones left. That they knew of.

She made it sound so easy when it was far from it. she would not only need to kill the real Uchiha, she didn't tell him how she intended to do that but also maintain a village-wide genjutsu. The cats could only do so much, and he doubted she was going to use them to kill the Uchiha.

He sighed, suddenly feeling tired. That girl had brought nothing but headaches into his life the moment they met.

He turned and leaped to another tree, making his way back to the others. His feline companion followed without a word. There wasn't a large number of survivors most being women and children as the men had wanted to fight. There were strong men among them, mostly fathers, but they had refused to go ten feet from their family, fully expecting like him that this plan would fall apart.

He was a child leader first and a father second so he was the one to go out scouting. His wife may be pregnant but she was anything but helpless. Most Uchiha women were capable but their main priority was protecting their children. He could respect that.

As the sun was up, they would have to keep moving they weren't too far from an Uchiha hideout, and only once they reached it would he allow them to stop. Sakura's plan was stupid but he'd be damned if he didn't try his hardest to make it work.

* * *

Upon opening my eyes, I become aware o two things. One, the room I was in was white clean, and hella bright. And two, my chakra levels were draining at an alarming rate. One of those things to more priority.

I closed my eyes checking my chakra coils ensuring everything was in order. They were, surprisingly, aside from the rapid draining which I suspect had nothing to do with them, the medical ninjas had down a great job at patching me up.

I wiggled my toes and my fingers, fringing them working as they should. I was sure they weren't working when I had a hole in my chest so I grateful they were now. The only thing left of the hole in my chest was a jagged scar, that looked like a child's drawing of the sun. The pale flesh stood out against my fair skin, the edges were uneven, and hole, not even a proper circle.

It could be worst, I tried to comfort myself while thinking of all the way I would have to hide this from everyone. Making a mental note to thank the doctors, I sat up and focused on the present problem.

The siphoned chakra was going to one place, the hole in my chest. There I sensed a foreign chakra that I didn't put there. I had thought the encounter a dream, but it seemed Obito left me with a parting gift.

"**Bloody parasite**," I muttered in English, the word feeling odd on my tongue. I hadn't spoken English in a long time, the "dream," or better yet, "memory," reminding me of its existence. I frowned hoping this didn't become a regular occurrence.

"It's too early in the morning for this," I said in Japanese, pleased I could still speak the language. It would be bad if I had somehow forgotten how and got into more trouble.

Tossing the slip-up aside a focused on the lech in m chest. I needed the chakra he was currently draining, the village-wide genjutsu wasn't going to maintain its self. I bit my thump and began to write on the white sheets. It wasn't ideal but it was all I had.

I didn't have time for a complicated seal to stop the drainage, so I settled for a quick and easy containment seal. My research into Naruto's seal held many things, one of which was a prototype seal, the "Bigram" seal. Not as powerful as the trigram seal but strong enough to seal away chakra into an object, as I sealed my chakra into Naruto's neckless.

The seal I place on Naruto's neckless had more to it, conditions that must be met for it to activate, one of which is the nine tail's chakra. I wasn't trying to keep a chakra in, but rather stop _His_ from absorbing mine. I needed a yin and yang balance.

Sure, I could just rip his chakra out of my chest and the problem would be solved, but I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. This could be useful.

I finished the seal and went through the hand seals, as my concentration was busying trying to save my chakra. I finished by placing my hands on the blooded sheets and watched as their blood writing crawled up my arms. They moved to my chest and back over the scar. Forming a yin-yang symbol over my skin, the seal cut off _his _chakra's access to mine, leaving but a crack for _him_ to feed through.

I sighed as my chakra levels stabilized, the threat of having my work undone leaving me. I could feel the seal I placed on the ninneko accompanying the surviving Uchiha moving further and further away. I could only hope all was well with them.

Suddenly the door burst open and I got a glimpse of orange and pink before I was pulled into a bear hug. Emphasis o the bear.

"Sakura you had us worried," mother said, her voice shaking.

"No more late not picnics for you," father stated, leaving no room to argue.

I groaned, mentally slapping myself for not noticing their chakra approaching. I was losing my touch. As they were so close, I took the chance to do a medical scan. They were both fine it would seem, their chakra not 100% but they bore no injuries.

Father was healthy though mother more so. I sighed in relief. It wasn't my intention to bring them into this fight and so if they got hurt, I would be devastated.

"I'm sorry," I breathe into their chest, brushing mom's hair to soothe her while rubbing my head into dad's chin. "If I was strong enough you won't have gotten hurt."

They released me suddenly as if I had slapped them.

"What?" mom asked incredulously.

"I should have been awake, I was a burden to you, wasn't I? that's why you went to the Uchiha district isn't it?" I bowed my head in shame. "If I had been awake, I could have fought with you and you won't have gotten hurt."

Anbus had attacked them and they had only gone to the Uchiha for refuge and landed into the fire. I hadn't accounted for their actions, and though I'm sure I cleared their names, they still got hurt. We weren't a shinobi clan with a kekkei Genkai, they had no business fighting anbus, elite shinobi! I cringe just thinking about it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" mom insisted, "you couldn't have known this would happen!" I didn't flinch at her word; I gave no indication she had hit the bull's eye. I couldn't.

"If I wasn't out last night, you wouldn't have been there!" I yelled; my emotions wired after the memory of the past.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have been there," dad said calmly, "your mother and I wouldn't have gotten hurt, nor would we have to watch you hurried off to the emergency room." I flinch then.

"Darling!" mom chastised.

I smiled sadly, I too regretted their involvement, I could handle their anger and hatred, as I had before. This was my mistake; I deserved the punishment. I couldn't understand why my vision blurred.

"That being said," father began again. "Had we not been there, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto, they would all be dead!" he declared. I looked up at him my eyes wide with unshed tears. "even though you knew nothing of what was happening you still tried to help, risking your life to protect what is precious to you. I expect nothing less from my daughter!"

Intense.

The moment was, intense.

You see it all the time in anime, where wind from nowhere blows and makes the words of the speaker seem to have physical power. Or a light so brilliant that others look at them in awe.

There was no wind no bright light but there were drums. They boomed like thunder and seemed to shake the very earth. Strong passionate and loving, it was as if he was beating the message into my head. I felt dizzy.

Mom snored.

"You're so dramatic darling," she sighed, "A woman would do anything to protect the ones she loves, our daughter would be no different." She smiled warmly at me and I choked.

At that moment I remembered. This life was nothing like my last my parents here were nothing like the last. My mother was loving and warm, my father loud and scatterbrained, it was lively and I was loved. I was loved.

What happened next could not be described as crying, no, I was bawling my eyes out. Sobs, snots, and all. In hindsight, I should have known that they would present this argument. Had everything not gone south, Obito may have made off with Sasuke and Itachi's eyes. Hindsight was 20/20 as they say.

Just then I was clueless and relieved, crying into my father's shirt as my mother rubbed my back.

* * *

Danzo flipped the table in outrage, sending books and scrolls scattering to the ground. The small outburst failed to satisfy his anger, however, and so he moved to his bookshelf and knocked the books off one shelve, in one fell swoop. He cried in frustration when that too did nothing to calm him.

He needed to hit something, break something, fight! He wanted to beat Hiruzen senseless and take his rightful place as Hokage. He wanted to have that stupid Jinchuriki under his control he wanted that pink-haired demon executed.

And yet he could have none of that. As of this moment, the Jinchuriki would be taking under the Hyuga's protection, The Anbu that assigned to protect him, Danzo's greatest investment, the wood-style user, Kinoe.

As if that wasn't bad enough the pink-haired demon would also be protected by non-other than Kakashi Hatake. As if that thing needs protection. She survived a deadly blow that has killed full-fledge shinobi, and they think she needs protection? Ridiculous!

He slammed his fist against the wall, his eye locking on the report of the autopsy. "Ran through by a spear," "eyes destroyed."

Eyes destroyed! That Uzumaki bitch destroyed the only thing the Uchiha was good for! They were no good to him now, what was the point of preparing Itachi to kill them if they were just going to die and lose their eyes.

He screamed his anger intensifying and he punched the wall cracking it but like designed it held. This only to infuriate him more, his hatred overflowed. This was a disaster; nothing was going his way. So what if the threat of the Uchiha was destroyed in their death, the least they could have done was contribute their eyes for the sake of the village.

He punched the wall again, and the cracks spread but still, it stood.

"Wow~."

Danzo wiped around at the sound of a woman's voice. He was supposed to be alone in his office, but on a sofa on the other shit of the room, laying all too comfortable was a redhaired goddess. Her plump lips were pulled in an amused smile her green eyes twinkling behind long lashes.

He turned to face her his eye narrowed. He didn't sense her come in, forget that, how did she get in?

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She gracefully sat up, swinging her pale leg and crossing it over the other, the kimono she donned doing nothing to conceal it. In fact, her attire lured his eyes to her shoulders where the kimono fell off revealing her flush shoulder and the hit of cleavage that peeked from out above her obi. Too late he realized that was the point and met her eyes that said she saw him looking.

He felt embarrassed for a seconded before remembering where he was and that she was an intruder and likely dangerous. She chuckled as he scowled at her.

"Don't worry I have that effect on everyone," she said her euphonious voice soothing his anger. She stood and walked over to him her hips swaying. Deciding to break the spell she had cast he pulled a kunai and throw it at her. He didn't expect a single kunai to do much damage, but he didn't expect her to catch it with a finger, swinging it by the ring on the hilt.

In his stupor, she struck.

The air in his lungs escaped in a whoosh as he buried her hand in his chest. There was no pain but her hand was most definitely inside his body. he looked down trying to comprehend what he was seeing when she spoke.

"I never did like you." she pleasant voice was no helping his mind comprehend what was happening. Something was wrong his senses were… he activated the Sharingan in his right eyes and he saw them, adamantine chains golden and brilliant all over the room. He looked down to find them ensnaring his lower body.

"Oh, you noticed," she smiled at him as she removed her hand. "It doesn't matter now I suppose. I'm done with you." He fell to his knees suddenly dizzy.

"Oh my, it's taking effect already?" she seemed to surprise, "I hadn't expected that but whatever." She walked awake from his downed form as pain shook his body. With each thump of his heart, the pain grew. Was he going to die?

"What have you done?" he asked his voice raspy.

"I'm killing you~" in s singsong tone very pleased with herself. "You caused my family a lot of unnecessary pain so I'm returning the favor tenfold. What I've placed inside you is a disease with no cue. It will continue to eat you from the inside until there is nothing left and you die coughing on your own blood."

She wore an inhuman grin of delight as she looked down at him, her green eyes glowing. He glared back in defiance he wouldn't die like this, not before he became Hokage and saved this village from itself.

He mentally kicked himself for not noticing who this demon what the moment he saw her.

"You're the Uzumaki that massacred the Uchiha clan." It wasn't a question; her smile only grew. "Why are you here, to finish the job?" he snarled.

"Something like that. She said stooping down before him. I just need this." She reached for his face before he could flinch, she ripped out his eye.

He bit back the cry that threatened to crawl out of his throat. He was a shinobi and no stranger to pain, this was nothing.

"Ruby eyes," she muttered looking down at the Sharingan she ripped from his eye socket. It really annoying." She frowned standing over him before walking back to the couch. "They say all men are born equal but I call bullshit. With cheat codes, it's a wonder the world wanted them dead." She said back down crossing her legs as the eyeball disappeared from her palm.

"I think that's all I wanted to do here, kill the Uchihas, and destroy the Sharingan. There are two survivors, but I suppose I can let them live for now." She grinned. "Little Naruto will get closer and closer to them, and when their bond is fully formed ill kill 'em and he'll release the nine tails." Her pleased looked was disturbing. "This village preaches bonds and friendship, it's only fitting that I use that to destroy them."

"I won't allow it!" he spat struggling to stand.

"A bit late for that don't you think, he's already attached to quite a few people." She looked disappointed in him, "I only need to kill one of the many in front of him and god bye Konoha."

This was why he had told them to give the boy to him, had the brat been in his care his emotions would never be an issue. Once again, he cursed Hiruzen for failing to listen to him.

The space beside the Uzumaki became distorted and spiraling into existence was a man clad in black robes and a mask. If she was the Uzumaki then this man was surely the one claiming to be Madara Uchiha. The man looked at him before looking at the Uzumaki.

"Are you done yet?" he asked reaching out a hand which she took.

"I am," she said standing, "just waiting for you."

"Wait!" Danzo demanded as they moved to leave. They stopped looking back at him inquisitively.

"Who are you really?"

He wasn't expecting her to tell him the truth but anything was better than nothing, that, and he was trying to stall until reinforming arrived.

"**Inner,**" she said, "but you can call me "Ina." She winked at him and they disappeared right as his anbus rushed through the door. He looked at the spot they disappeared from and felt his frustration reemerge.

* * *

"What now?" Obito asked her as the teleported to the Hokage mountain. She looked at him with hooded eyes and he already regrated asking the question. Ina as she was calling herself was no mere shinobi and certainly not someone he wanted as an enemy. She knew more than she was letting on, and was more than she appeared. No one wore that many seals for nothing.

She wrapped her hand around his neck standing too close for his liking. Her smile was as devious as it was seductive.

"Since you asked, she purred, "won't you help me find my family."

Was it too late to back out of their arrangement?

* * *

_**And there we have it another chapter and more things clarified. Hopefully, you all have a clear understanding of what's happening because the next chapter in a new arc, and I wound touch this again for a while. **_

_**Until next time **_

_**Night song. **_


	25. Chapter 24 Almost

Chapter 24 Almost.

The massacre of the Uchiha clan became known to the public not long after the incident. It was frightening to know the Hokage could keep such an event a secret for so long. During the two days it took them to finish the autopsy of all clan members, and determine the cause of death, and secure the clan district to search for evidence, the public knew nothing of what had happened. They may have witnessed the barrier as most villagers did, but they were left in the dark concerning the matter.

News of the death of the Uchiha clan, a noble shinobi clan and a co-founder of the village, was announced on the last day of their investigation. The civilians didn't know the details, only that the Uchiha clan was massacred in a single night by an outside ninja. This news stirred panic within the villagers, and rightfully so.

The Uchiha clan was a noble clan and one of if not the most powerful in the village. If someone managed to kill them in a single night, that person would have to be stronger than the shinobi forces of Konoha. To make matters worse, they were an outsider. Everyone had the same chain of thought at that moment.

There's going to be another war.

If someone went out of their way to remove the Uchiha clan, surely they want to weaken the Leaf. As most of the Konoha's infamous shinobis were no more, they would be vulnerable to attacks. "Shisui of the body flicker" kept the hidden mist at by with only his Sharingan. "Wicked eye Fugaku" the head of the clan, was also feared by the surrounding nations. After the death of the Fourth Hokage, the yellow flash, the village was in constant worry that the stone village would attack.

They were right, of course, once news of the Uchiha clan's demise reached the surrounding nation: there would be movement.

Fortunately, depending on who you asked, they still had a defense. The remaining shinobi clans were by no means incompetent and would defend the village when the time came. The leaf village had a reputation of power, and so their enemies would have some hesitation in attacking them, even if they were slightly weaker.

And then there was him, Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf village's Jinchuriki. He had the powerful demon fox sealed inside him. The monster that killed the Fourth Hokage a powerful shinobi. He could destroy any enemy forces, as well as the village he was protecting. His was a power to be feared, and they feared him, even as he took the form of a small boy.

* * *

The Uchiha clan members would be cremated the day after the autopsy was complete, as was the way of the Uchiha clan. The research and development team objected to this, claiming that the corpses were key in developing their military forces. They had the same claims in regards to the Senju clan and the First Hokage's body. So far, the only person to ever survive the wood-style experiment, was a young man the third Hokage didn't even know existed.

The research and development team lost their minds when Hatake Kakashi confirmed that a non-Uchiha could wield the Sharingan. They couldn't get the Byakugan no matter what, so they set their sights on the Sharingan, as there weren't enough members to oppose the proposal. However, the Hokage was having none of it.

"You will not find anything of value on these corpses, as their Sharingan was destroyed in the attack." He informed them.

Silence.

The head of the department tried to argue that their bodies might hold the key to making their own Sharingan, making the Hokage sigh. He really didn't like having these conversations. He was among the few that objected to the experiments using his sensei's body and wasn't a fan of human experimentations in general. His eyes saddened at the memory of his precious student doing just that.

Orochimaru was a genius that took the wrong path, and he would forever feel responsible for not being a better teacher. Had he been more vigilant, he may have realized the lone boy was becoming more distant from his teammates.

The Uchiha clan is down to two members. I will not sully their member by turning their remains into material for your grotesque research.

"There will be no experimentation of the Uchiha corpse," He said with finality. "Their Sharingan's are no more, and it would be a great dishonor to use them for our own end."

Left unsaid was that the village wasn't too fond of the Uchiha clan. His sensei, the second Hokage, was partially to blame, he knew. Tobirama lost many family and friends in the fight against the Uchiha clan. He was against the union, and even after the village formed, his mistrust remained.

Being the Hokage, showing mistrust towards anything, will influence the people you serve. And so the village too became weary of the clan. The Uchiha was shunned, and the future generations suffered the same faith.

"The funeral will be held tomorrow in the afternoon at the Uchiha shrine," he looked at everyone in the room; they cowered under his gaze, looking away in shame. Good. They should feel ashamed for what they proposed.

Times have change shine the Hashirama cells experiment got approved. There were no other Senju that could use wood style, and his children did not inherit the trait. It was considered a loss and a massive blow to their military might. There was also the issue of controlling the tail beasts, as Hashirama was the only one capable of it.

The Sharingan was capable of controlling the nine tails and perhaps the other tail beast as well, yet no one saw fit to us the Uchiha. It was their own fault for not relaxing the potential hey had. Now there were two. Should Naruto ever lose control as he did during the Uchiha incident, there would need to be at least on Uchiha to claim him.

His mind flashed to the young girl with pink hair surrounded by scrolls as she created a seal. That had been his first time seeing the mysterious girl that challenged her entire kunoichi class to a dual. According to Kakashi, she was skilled in the art despite being so young. His student Jiraya and Minato had also been skilled in the art.

A Jinchuriki, an Uchiha, and a seal master on a team under the watchful eye of a skilled shinobi, He smiled at the thought. Filing it away for a later time, he focused on ensuring his subjects didn't overstep their bonces. His eyes wandered to his old friend, who hadn't said a word since coming to the meeting. Usually, they would be arguing about the use of the Uchiha body, not the research and development leader.

He silently promised to prod his friend of what was wrong after the meeting.

* * *

I sighed in relief as the "bodies" I covered with genjutsu were burned. I learned from Fugaku the bodies were always cremated, which made my life thousand times easier. They would destroy the body and the evidence of my manipulation. The ashes would be sealed in an urn and buried tomorrow. I just had to hold out a little longer; my plan was almost complete.

I zipped my dress to the base of my neck, making sure to cover the scar. Hiding it with makeup was out of the questions; I would have to hide it with a genjutsu if I ever wanted to show my chest. Dressed in a dress white dress qipao dress with the Haruno on the front and pink loose-fitting pants under it, I slipped my feet into my sandal.

I was being released from the hospital as I didn't show any side-effects from my injury. They were probably waiting for me to suffer from PTSD. I was surprised I wasn't having horrible flashbacks as well, though considering that I already died, the concept of death meant nothing to me.

_Those that fear death cannot live life. _

I left my room to find my parents waiting in the hallway. They smiled at me as I approached, only walking when I was by their side.

"Everything okay?" Mom asked. I smiled at her in reassurance.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"You look it," father pinched my cheek, "you look more healthy." That was a given; you try to maintain a genjutsu you placed on the entire village. And that was before I had the parasite inside me. The thought brought me back to another pressing matter.

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked. I had sensed them in the hospital with me until a day ago. Naruto was likely under surveillance, but Sasuke was with Itachi, and that man was a fortress. And then they left before I woke the next day, and I wake very early.

The question was easy enough; I didn't expect them to know where Naruto was if the Hokage too him, and Sasuke was a hit or miss. I expected them to say they didn't know or tell me where they believe they were. What I didn't expect were hesitation and worried glances.

I had a newfound respect for my new parents and wasn't about to hurt them, but I did slit myself and get impaled for them. As my exfather would say, they were an investment, and I wouldn't have someone touch what's mine.

"They're at the Hyuga compound."

As my parents flinched, I turned to face the man that spoke. Ash blond hair in a ponytail and light green eyes, a handsome face, and brilliant mind; Inoichi Yamanaka stood before me.

Well shit.

There was only one reason that the head of the Yamanaka clan would appear before anyone that wasn't his friend.

I was about to be mine-fucked.

My parents immediately in front of me, protectively and ready for a fight. This man could control us with a glance; what were they going to do against that?

Lucky for us, he wasn't here for a fight.

Inoichi chuckled at my parents' insanity and held his hands up in surrender.

"I can understand your paranoia, but I mean her no harm," He said, smiling that charming smile. It would have been attractive if not for the bullshit he just spat. Mean me no harm, ha! He was about to blow a hole in my bloody plans!

"Since Sakura was deemed to be psychologically stable, the Hokage gave the go-ahead for me to read her." He explained, making my parent relax, but I snarled internally. I didn't want him in my head. Without inner, I wouldn't have a way to keep him out of my business. My plan being discovered was the last thing on my mind; I didn't want him seeing my past.

My parents smiled at me as though that would make me feel safe.

"Everything is okay, Sakura," Mother lied. "He's just going to make sure your okay, mentally."

I wasn't stupid; I knew what a Yamanaka was and what they did for a living. I mentally kicked myself for not thinking ahead. Of course, they would have someone going through my head, my word was worthless, when they had someone who could get the truth.

Sensing my distress, mother patted my head, her chakra calming mine. Right, the mine wizard could sense chakra, couldn't he. He was looking at me with those eyes that looked like Ino's, making my eye twitch. I already knew he was her father, but if I was stupid, I wasn't blind. All clan members looked the same. All Yamanaka's had their hair in a blond ponytail, the color may vary, but its length was always long. Their eyes were also a giveaway of their relations, light, and pupilless.

I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms, looking away in a huff. These were the only time I could get away with acting childish. I was so frustrated I wanted to stomp my feet and throw a tantrum. I worked so hard for this plan, and just when I was near completion, someone looking like my "rival" shows up to reck it. What's next? The Hokage is going to decide to make Ino Sasuke's to wife reproduce the Uchiha clan?

I lost my pout at the thought. I didn't want to entertain it, but the more I thought about it, the more my stomach clutched uncomfortably. The ground disappeared from below me, and I stared at my father, leaning in for a wet smooch.

"Gross, get away from me!" I demanded, pushing him back and moving my face far away from him.

It was no use; I was trapped. How was he so strong!?

"Momma help," I pleaded, only to be betrayed by the smile of a content woman. And right as after I had given them my respect.

* * *

Inoichi wasn't surprise when the Hokage approached him and ask him to read young Sakura's mind. His daughter had often complained about not being able to tell what she was thinking. From observation, she was overprotective and affectionate on occasions.

She was skilled in Fuinjutsu according to the reports and above average in taijutsu as she single-handedly defeated her peers. Inochi longed for the days when catfights were noting but pulling hair and clawing at faces. His daughter came back black and blue, nearly giving her mother a heart attack.

He understood why they suspected her of being an imposter; a civilian that talented was rare. Her parents weren't outstanding shinobis average at best. The last time a prodigy came from the civilians they got the Fourth Hokage, he was curious about what she would be.

He caught them just as they were leaving and made himself known. The Haruno couple were wary, but their daughter was horrified. She looked as though I had just told her she would be executed. Her chakra was in a panic, and a hint of fear, she knew the reason he was there and didn't like it, interesting.

He told them he was only giving her a psych evaluation, putting her parents at ease, but once again, she tensed. And then she pouted. She looked about ready to throw a tantrum. He was told she was mature for her age, but he supposes even his daughter throws tantrums sometimes. He found it rather cute, that was until the air changed.

Lost in thought, a look of horror frozen on her face, she leaked killing intent in waves. Her parents gasped in shock, looking down at their distracted child.

"Sakura?" Mebuki tried, to no avail. Kizashi lifted the unresponsive child and made loud smooching noises, which revived the child. She immediately rejected her father's affection, even calling for her mother's help. She received no help from the woman who only smiled at her. The whole thing didn't last a minute, but it felt Inocihi shaken. Maybe the girl wasn't mentally sound after all.

Red with embarrassment, Sakura buried her face in her father's chest, muttering about betrayal and loss of respect, as they descended into the underground facility.

Though he wasn't going to torture Sakura, he still needed to bring her to the room used for the act. Beneath the hospital was a medical facility for dangerous individuals. As they couldn't put their people in the path of harm, they opted to have the danger sealed below them.

The facility also served as a prison and torture chamber just in case. There was a long passage that led to other facilities littered around Konoha that the civilians are unaware of, as they were most happening in the village. The only reason he was taking them down was to gauge their reaction and get access to _that_ room.

He stopped before an office that gave the illusion of comfort. Bookshelves lined the walls, potted plants placed in each corner, giving the office life. A desk sat in far wall scrolls and books strategically placed to imitate use. It resembled the Hokage's office say for the sofa in the center of the room, pine green and soft.

His former victims had found confusing; some would relax others tensed, wary. Sakura, however, looked at the room with a blank expression before snorting.

"How nostalgic."

She was placed on the ground and walked over to the sofa, lying down without instructions, her short legs dangling over the armrest. She could easily fit on the couch with room for more.

He looked back to her parents for an explanation but found them sighing in embarrassment at their daughter's rudeness. Filing the experience away, he took a seat in front of the sofa and smiled down at her. She stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Sakura," she looked at him. "I'm going to perform a jutsu on you. I'm going to need you to relax, okay?"

She blinked slowly. Raising a girl was impossible for him.

He placed his hand on her forehead, and she closed her eyes in a tired sigh.

He closed his own in concentration, and the world turned black.

* * *

_**Bet you didn't see that one coming. **_


End file.
